Natsu Dragneel the Maou Dragon Slayer
by Cuhar
Summary: Fairy tail s encounter with Acnologia, Natsu risk his life for everyone to escape the island in peace but only to meet in an unfortunate end. Natsu defeats Acnologia but with great costs, with Mavis s divine protection on the island Natsu and Happy quickly are sent to a random dimension only to find themselves in the underworld of Highschool dxd.How will this play out?NastuxHarem
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Natsu Dragneel the Maou Dragon Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool dxd, so please don`t sue me :P

* * *

LEGEND

" "- speaking

' '- Thinking

**stuff**- cool intense stuff

* * *

/Third POV Natsu/

-On Tenrou Island-

"Everyone get out of here! I`ll hold him off now leave!" as Gildarts screams he rushes off head on to fight the ungodly danger know as, Acnologia. As he thinks to himself "just when I met my only daughter for the first time…" but before he could head to his doom. Someone grabs his wrist and as he see who it is with determined eyes he sees Natsu Dragneel giving him a comforting look. "Gildarts, I can take him you make sure to get back with your daughter.."

With a shocked expression as he tries to mutter out any words he can he sees Natsu rush off to fight the dragon while sacrificing himself. Lucy yells "Natsu!" with teary eyes as Acnologia fires another roar at the Fairy Tail guild members. Lucy get pulled back by Master Markov "Lucy let him be he has chosen his own path, right now no one can change it…" says as he tears up.

-On the Escaping Boats-

Hear explosions coming from the fight deeper on the island. Happy breaks out of the tightly embrace of Lucy as he flies to his best friend as he screams " NATSU!" with teary eyes. While watching Happy fly off with no words in her mouth, Mira walks to Lucy`s side as she says with an accepting manner "No matter what you can never separate those two." As she makes a slight smile as she gazes over the ocean towards the burning island.

-On Tenrou Island-

"MAN WHY ISN'T THIS GUY DYINGG!?" says the screaming Natsu and then coughing up blood. 'If only I could get close enough I can give him a few knocks' as Natsu is thinking to himself he turns around to the incoming noise to find his best friend embracing him in a hug. "Happy what are you doing here? You should be on the boats.." before Natsu could continue he was caught off by Happy "How can I leave my best friend behind?… and who else is gonna catch me fish? Lucy? no way she just fall in the pond or something" as he giggles thinking of the idea. Natsu thinks about and then says "Ok lets go partner!" as Happy creates his wings and picks up the smiling Natsu and flies off.

"Ok drop me there" says Natsu who then drops from the flying blue cat and onto towards the dragon`s head. Then lights his fist on fire as he yells **Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist **as his fist collides with the dragon`s head and then delivers a **Fire Dragon`s Crushing Fang** swiping the target with with a furnace of flames. 'Now that`s gotta do somthin' as Happy comes around to pick up the falling Natsu, but the spot where he hit only left a little burn mark. 'DAMN! not enough! this guy is tough!'. Now resorting to far distance attacks Natsu takes a deep breath and holds his hand to his mouth, **Fire Dragon's Roar **he releases a large wave of flames covering the Acnologia it a torment of heat. Now showing a bit more damage Acnologia now roars his own wave of purple magic sending Natsu and Happy into the quickly incoming ground. As Natsu sees his unconscious partner lying next to him with burns all over Natsu screams with rage "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HAPPY!". With intense flames tower over him and surrounding his body. Clenching his teeth as the flames get bigger and bigger eventually as scales form over his body and his teeth get sharper, he entered **Dragon Force** because of the intense emotions of his being hurt.

Then clenching his fists as his eyes glow red through the flames. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" As Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion **Fire Dragon`s Brilliant Flame! **Then throws the giant ball of flames at Acnologia as it cries in pain from the burning. Quickly retaliating back Acnologia gathers the surrounding amount if magic as it builds up in his mouth and roars an unstoppable wave of purple magic at Natsu. As the finishing move approaches Natsu, Happy wakes to quickly grab Natsu flying into the air into safety. Natsu realizes his partner is still alive he gets a huge smile breaking out of his rage. "Happy you're alive!" while the cheerful Natsu is interrupted the smiling gloating cat "Of course that guy`s attack did nothing to me..". "Alright Natsu you ready?" asks Happy as Acnologia is building an even larger amount of magic that it slightly brings happy closer to the dragon's mouth and then Acnologia roars a wave of immense magic the size of the Tenrou Island at the flying blue cat and dragon slayer.

"Yeah you know it Partner" says natsu who then shouts **Hidden Fire Form -Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade** and they both propel towards into the incoming attack. With a huge smile on Natsu face as they fly through the sky as a wake of flames follow them and take shape into a dragon in flight. Straight into the purple wave of magic traveling towards the dragon at a blinding speed while both giving a last shout of determination as they pierce right through Acnologia`s body and killing the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia.

However while in the moments of killing the dragon a dimension transfer circle was released because of Natsu and Happy`s life in danger the island`s divine protection could only send Natsu and Happy to another world at last minute before the colliding magic powers from Natsu and Acnologia were to exploded on impact destroying the island and everything around it.

-On the Boats still in view of Tenrou Island-

While watching from a safe distance the Fairy Tail guild members clung to the railing of the boat as the shock wave from the explosion as they watched Tenrou Island exploded in front of their very eyes. After they realized that the island had been wiped from existence, Lucy cried "NATSU!" shaking while tears flowing from her eyes as she gripped the rail as if she would fall to slowly lower head into the empty world as she cried herself away.

As if on cue, the understanding between each guild member with dark empty expressions as they all rose their right hands into the air sticking their index finger up and their thumbs to the right, showing this sign knowing that their fellow guild members left their world behind.


	2. An Offer and New World

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail for I am but a lowly scrub who isn`t worthy.

* * *

Before I would like to thank** mr I hate znt nobles kill em **and **sultansmf** for the helpful reviews and that you guy were a big help :D.

* * *

LEGEND

" "- speaking

' '- Thinking

**stuff**- cool intense stuff

* * *

-In the Highschool DxD Underworld(POV third/Sirzechs)-

Sitting in the Gremory castle`s dining room while zoning out his parents conversation 'man I`m so bored...' as Sirzechs thinks to himself. Sirzechs was then interrupted of his boredom as his queen, Grayfia the ultimate queen of the underworld asks "Sirzechs-sama would care for a hot beverage?". As if it was the millionth time he says to his maid, "You don`t have to be our maid like you chose to so you can stop if you want to like seriously, Grayfia-san you really need to get a boyfriend" as Sirzechs chuckles at the thought. The maid walks over to her master`s side with a ticked off expression slapping Sirzechs in the back of the head. "Ouch what was that for…..wait?! what`s this..this...huge amount of magic power coming from?". Getting out of his seat Sirzechs dashes to the balcony to see where the source of power is coming from. "Sirzechs-sama is everything alright?" Grayfia notices as her Sirzechs leaves to the balcony very startled. Following the maid Lord and lady Gremory walk up to the balcony to see why their son is acting so strangely. "Hey what`s wrong…" Lord Gremory being cut short from his sentence a ball of light appears in the dark coloured sky and floating across the sky like a fairy in dance.

Then as the ball came to a stop, the ball quickly crumpled into nothing for it to only instantly grow into a giant golden magic circle with Fairy Tail`s emblem in the middle that covers the entire sky. Lighting up the dark underworld a rift in space opens for a giant fireball rocketing out of control like a meteor hitting the atmosphere, soaring out of control and through the sky leaving behind a wake of flames. The giant fireball came crashing down hitting the ground causing a huge explosion and a shockwave destroying everything in a 200m radius. "What was that…" Lord Gremory in complete shock from the knockback from the shockwave. As Sirzechs eyes the huge crater left behind to see 3 bodies laying in the middle of it. Thinking to himself 'This looks good' as he smiles.

-The Epicentre of the Crash site just outside the Gremory Castle-

Now at the crater the Gremory gang get a better look to see who had made the huge hole in their yard. To find a giant 100m dead dragon in a crisp lying next to two smaller bodies, one of them was a spiky pink haired lean, muscular young man who seemed to be average height for a 17 year older with a slight tan and had red tattoo of some creature on his right shoulder who was wearing burnt scraps of clothing but seemed to have a white coloured scale pattern scarf that was completely untouched. The other was a blue cat wearing a green backpack, both covered in severe burns.

'That`s weird, never seen a blue cat before and isn't that kid a bit young to have a tattoo...' coming out of thought "Grayfia-san give them immediate first aid now" now releasing their condition. As Grayfia went to heal to heal pink haired man only to stop and gawk in awe at the human 'what immense magic power is it really all coming from just this one human', then collecting herself she stops at his side and starts healing as he coughs "...Happy….heal Happy….first...my little buddy…". Noticing the pink haired boy`s request "Sirzechs-sama…", "Grayfia-san heal his friend first" now thinking to himself as Sirzechs gazes at the the young man who let his friend get healed first 'What a kind hearted person caring for your friends even at a state like that' looking towards the dead dragon which is now crumbling into ashes. 'Was he the one who kill this dragon?..nah that can't be but maybe...'. Now finished healing the blue cat Grayfia quickly switches over to the pink haired boy to finish up what she started.

Looking at the normally frozen personality maid who is now what seems to be making a slight smile as she heals the pink haired boy. Then lightbulb moment, 'That`s it I think she`s actually taking an interest in this pink haired fellow.. this guy could be a possible match for her' with a scheming look on his face as he giggles, Grayfia speaks up and goes back to her normal self "Sirzechs-sama it`s finished". Playing with the single red pawn piece in his pocket as he walks towards the pink haired boy. "Finally I found it the perfect piece." pulling out the pawn from his pocket and brings it towards the pink haired boy`s chest and then the piece glows a bright crimson red as it morphs into a completely different shape, creating a mutation piece as it sinks into his chest and disappears without leaving a mark.

"Sweetie why you do it? that was your last piece and you're so picky with who you choose, why him?" the now shocked Lady Gremory and crowd staring at one of the pickiest devil there is for him to only walk past everyone towards the main Gremory castle and say "why not?" with a troublesome face without looking back.

-Back at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia(POV third)-

"Why Natsu why did you have to go..." said Lucy who is tearing up as she goes to sit down. "Idiot! when I meet that guy I`m gonna so give beat him for it." coming across the room a yell at the now pantless Gray, "Gray your clothes!". Looking down at himself "Oh shit.." as he quickly searches for his clothes.

At the bar, "Erza slow down you're gonna hurt yourself" the now worrying mira trying to convince a crying Ezra to slow down as she goes through each strawberry cake. "Mira I will(sniff). vanquish(sniff) my enemies so he may return(sniff)"

"Man! now if Natsu and Happy were only MAN enough we wouldn`t to worry about them." says the now baby crying elfman.

"He chose his own path, now we must deal with his resolve" hiccuping Master Markov who is completely drunk as he wobbles over behind Mira to lift up her dress to get a peak. "Master no, you're drunk." "ok..ok…" as he returns back to his favourite spot on top of the bar counter.

(The sound of the doors being swung open with the a strong wind)

All the guild members look towards the open doors as they see a person`s shape but is slightly not there but as the the shape came closer it was a short blonde lady with green eyes and a white dress. "Who`s she?.." "what`s with the girl?" whispers flying around the room as the lady walks up to the sitting Markov. "Markov..", "Mavis.." looking at the girl with a curious attitude, he asks "what brings the first guild master of Fairy Tail to show up at our doors?". Each now speechless and lost words, breaking the silent and answering the question "I think I might know where your missing guild mates are and yes….they're still very alive." with a cute child like smile.

"WHHAT? no one could survive that explosion even if it was flame head." says the hopeless Gray, Markov only nods his head as he thinks that is possible.

After silencing everyone`s machine gun of questions at the first guild master, Markov speaks up, "now that I think about it Tenrou Island`s divine protection should have act and gave them a slight chance of survival but it`s still slim". Gaining hope that they may be still alive Lucy asks " then where are they then?".

Except the answer Mavis had wasn't really the best, getting a bit more serious "When Natsu and Acnologia clashed their powers were so great that when they collided the reaction had caused a huge explosion that would of ended their lives but, at last minute the only thing I could do to save them was to send them to another world. Normally I would have transferred them back but the situation was so dire that I had sent to a random world that I don't even know. So now that they're safe I still don't know exactly where they are because there are countless other worlds out there, so they could be in anyone of them."

"So what you're saying is if we can find the world there are in we can bring them back?" with the biggest smile possible Lucy gets pumped knowing that they could save their friends "Yes, indeed". Master Markov gets up and stands on the bar counter looking over the entire guild as he throws his right fist into the air making yelling "Go my fairies search for our comrades, lets find our friends!" as the entire guild cheers.

-Underworld in Gremory Castle(POV Grayfia) the Next Day-

As I knock on the door and enter the bedroom I say "Time to wake up" with my normal cold tone. I then head over to the pink haired boy that is currently sleeping as I motions him to wake up but he doesn`t make a nudge and as he goes back to my dreaming and make a sort of smile as he mutters "Happy help me and pass over some of that nice tasty fire….". Looking at the sleeping pink haired boy, I get a warm feeling in my chest and starts to blush. Just thinking 'why am I feeling like this, like I only looked at him...' snapping out it I get a bit more strict as I try to wake him up again "Wake up!" I yell, except I get no results. "Alright you asked for this" as I cover my hand with a layer of my famous ice magic and slaps him across the face a few times before he fully wakes up.

(Natsu POV)

After feeling a very cold thing hit me across the face I quickly jump out of bed and into a prepared fighting stance and yelling "What was that!?" quickly scanning the room to only see a startled silver haired maid who seems to be staring at my stomach. "Woah you're quite energetic.." as she switch from a flustered attitude to a cold personality "a new set of clothes are prepared on the dresser, also breakfast is ready and is down the hall and on the left.". I give her a big smile and say "thanks!", then she blushes a little before leaving the room. 'What a nice lady' and I then glance over to the pile of clothes set out for me to find a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of sandals.

"FOOD! I haven't eaten since yesterday, oh man I'm starving" while drooling about food I quickly get dressed and wrap my favourite scarf around my neck. I glance over to the bed to find a sleeping Happy looking cozy. I run over to his side and tell him"Happy! wake up cmon wake up!", "But Natssuu I don't wanna". as he tries to fall asleep again I grab him and put on my head as I run down the hall towards the scent of food.

(Lets go back to third POV :P)

Natsu quickly burst into the dining room with 4 people around the table but he completely ignores as he looks with stars in his eyes as he sees all the plates of food covering the table. "Oh you`re awake, please you must be starving help yourself" as Sirzechs moves his hands gesturing towards the food. "Aye!" Natsu shouts as he sits down with glee in the chair in front of Sirzechs who is sitting next to his parents who are all looking at the pink haired fellow with question marks and starts to chomp down on the free food. (Sniff Sniff)" Is that..that...fish!" Happy fully awakes and creates his little angel wings to fly over to a plate of grilled fish.

"So good…" as Happy eats away with tears of happiness across his face but to everyone else in the room except Natsu, is shocked be on belief. "Did that cat just grew wings!?" " and talk..that cat! just talked!" utters the unknowing group in the room. "He`s not cat, he`s an exceed duh" says the eating Natsu. Then, "So so CUUUTTTE!" as Lady Gremory grabs happy from the table and into a death bear hug, Happy manages "Natsu..(cough) help..me" before going even more blue and passed out. Still recovering from finding things that still freaked him out even though he is one the four great Maou of the underworld.

(10 minutes later)

"Hey can get another plate of this thing called bacon?" Natsu then pushes aside his finished tenth plate of food. "Grayfia-san can you cook some more bacon for this gentleman" after receiving her orders with a tired annoyed expression "Yes Sirzechs-sama", she heads towards the kitchen again thinking 'where does this guy put all that food?, he eats even more than most obese nobles..'.

As the slim devil with long crimson red hair and white skin who seems to be in his twenties speaks up, "Now that you`ve gotten something to eat how about we start with introductions, My names is Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the four great maou" now pointing to his right towards a built man with the same red hair with a goatee on his chin to match but seems to be in his early thirties. "This is my father Lord Gremory" as Lord Gremory only gives a relax wave at Natsu, and "next is my mother Lady Gremory" as he points to a beautiful young woman with brown hair barely reaching her back who is still in the middle hugging the pale looking Happy"...so CUUTTE!" as she rubs her face against Happy`s. Grayfia enters the room coming back from the kitchen Sirzechs looks to the maid, "Oh finally and here is my queen Grayfia, and possibly your future fiance.." trailing off and getting slapped in the back of the head by an embarrassed beatiful long silver haired looking maid with ice cold blue eyes and pearly white skin who`s face is completely red as she drops off a plate of bacon in front a happy child like Natsu then as she walks back to Sirzechs side she slightly blushes at the thought of Natsu.

"Now perhaps you could tell us what your names are?" says the Sirzechs with devilish smile. After inhaling his last plate and patting his stomach, "Oh yeah my name is Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, call me Natsu" and pointing over to the blue cat who is recovering from a near death experience, "and that`s my partner, Happy" says the smiling and confident Natsu. Getting curious hearing of a new organized group Sirzechs asks, "What`s is this Fairy Tail? Is it part of one the three factions?". Natsu tilting his head to the side in confusion, "3 Factions? Cmon Fairy Tail is the best wizard guild there is..." as Natsu shows off his tattoo with a huge grin which even makes Lady Gremory blush "and I have no idea what you talking about with these 3 factions or whatever but could you tell where I am and how I can get back to Magnolia?".

Sighing with relief knowing that this kid isn`t a spy from another faction, Sirzechs answers "I don't know what this Magnolia is but I can tell you're in the underworld and more precisely in the Gremory head castle on the Gremory`s estate.". Now getting a little worried Natsu asks "What are you talking about we're in the country of Fiore now could please tell the way back to Magnolia?".

"I`m sorry to inform you but there isn't a single country named Fiore in the underworld or in any of the other dimensions for that matter." Now understanding his situation Natsu says "Crap! Am I back in Edolas?, but I still feel magic around so that can't be so where am I?". "How about I explain what happened last night", Sirzechs then explains on the events that happened last night and coming to a conclusion. "I think that you may have came from another world because you definitely don`t know anything about the 3 fractions." Grabbing his chin Sirzechs wondering all the possibilities, he still has a question in the back of his mind, Sirzechs asks "Natsu, when we found you and your friend you were lying next to a dead dragon which most likely could take down a single Maou before dying, so were you the one who killed it?".

Leaning back in his chair as he picks something in his ear Natsu replies nonchalantly like it was taking out the trash, "Yeah I killed it". Silence across the room Lord Gremory speaks up "Natsu, you know that dragons are very powerful creatures that even frighten god from the bible, it`s more like dragons are the essence of power itself". Natsu gets furious about the earlier comment and says "I killed it! Of course I did, I almost died in the process but I was the one who killed that dragon!". Both Gremorys back down at the slight the killing intent the dragon slayer was giving off and Grayfia goes on the defense as she prepares to fight by produce a bone chilling aura around her hands. "Everyone please calm down this is just a nice conversation.." Sirzechs stern declared for everyone in the room to calm down.

"So you say are dragon slayer is that correct? and what is a wizard guild? Also does the tattoo on your shoulder mean anything?" asks Sirzechs for Natsu to answer as Natsu sits back down in his chair still a little angry about it but answers the next questions like it was common knowledge, "Yes more like I`m a fire dragon slayer that uses fire dragon slayer magic and a wizard guild is a place where people gather from all over who use magic to complete job requests to earn money. Also this here proves that I`m a Fairy Tail wizard, the best guild ever.".

Sirzechs now in shock "Interesting now that's why for a human like you I could sense tremendous amounts of magic power that is close to rivaling a Maou, I guess that makes sense because for someone to slay a dragon they would need to be pretty powerful. However dragon slayers are really rare even in this world, like who taught who to use dragon slayer magic?". Natsu perks up and says "My father taught me.", getting even more curious of the pink haired boy who is sitting in front claiming he is a dragon slayer, "and who is your father exactly?" asks Lord Gremory.

Everyone in room gets on their toes to know who had taught a human magic to slay dragons and Natsu calmly says "uh who else Igneel, king of the fire dragons. As you know you can only learn dragon slayer magic from an actual dragon.". Followed by another question SIrzechs asks trying to explain to himself about this strange thing, "yes of course. Then where is your father now?" being curious to meet a dragon who has raised a human as its own kin and taught it how to kill its own kind.

Natsu goes quiet and distance and only replied with a cold answer "...I don't know.". "It must be a touchy subject for you, my apologies Natsu" says Sirzechs, "no it`s ok I don't mind telling you because you guys seem like nice people.." After hearing the kind hearted dragon slayer`s response everyone becomes surprised that such a powerful person can be so kind and for a second Sirzechs looks over to find his maid with a blushing face at hearing his compliment. Except when she sees Sirzechs looking at her with a oh you like him face, that she quickly goes back to her cold self feeling annoyed about Sirzechs bugging her.

(A few minutes later)

"So yeah after I was abandoned by my birth parents I wandered the wilderness hopelessly lost until Igneel found me, after that I started to live with him and he taught me dragon slayer magic and also a bunch of other things like how to read&write, and how to take care of myself. A few years went by until one day he just vanished without even saying goodbye only leaving me with this scarf…" Natsu then gets a sad look as he pulls up his scarf to cover up a bit of his face. Grayfia goes even more quiet as she thinks after hearing his story,' for a such a happy guy even though he has a background like as sad as that'. Natsu then looks up towards everyone to find that everyone is crying and sobbing especially Lady Gremory who is pouring tears while she is squishing Happy again in a death bear hug,"Ughh not again, Natsu...help" was the only thing Happy could manage before passing out again.

Now fully knowing what has happened to him Natsu asks "now could you send me back, like I have friends wait for me..". However Natsu`s wish was denied shortly after when Sirzechs looks at him with a face full of concern and sympathy, "Sorry but there isn't any magic that can travel between different worlds other than the 3 dimensions that I know exists...".

As Sirzechs puts on a confident face and says to the sad dragon slayer, "however I promised in all my power that I will help you get back to your world but while you're here...I would like ask do you know what devils are, Natsu?" As Sirzechs stands up with Grayfia, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory at his sides as they all extend their devil wings, pitch black leathery bat like wings. Natsu shoots up out of his seat with excitement "WOAH so cool! can I have those? Man if I had those I bet I could even beat Happy in a race…" looking over to his partner who is now currently floating around the room, as Happy says "Yeah right like that would happen". Natsu then yells at Happy, "Oh yeah? wanna bet?". Laughing out loud at the comedy in front of him as it echoes through the room, Sirzechs then asks "Alright then Natsu Dragneel would you like to become a devil and join my peerage? I already put my last piece in you already, I can take it out if you don't want to…".

Cutting off the crimson Maou in mid sentence as Natsu slams his hands on the table and with pleading eyes as he says "YES! If I can have a pair of those wings I`ll do anything you ask!". Now responding to the excited jumping dragon slayer, sirzechs says "alright" as he laughs while thinking 'this is going to be very interesting maybe I can get those to even hook up...' then snapping out of his thoughts "Alright Natsu, welcome to the family" as he says with open arms.

* * *

**Author`s notes**

**Hello guys I would like to thank you for reading my story. I promise I will update from the day after or under 2 weeks max because I hate it when people have a good story going but then they just stop so I wont do that to you guys.**

**I am a devoted Highschool DxD and Fairy Tail fan so I will try my best.**

**Also I will be using Japanese honorifics with everyone except natsu and happy or any fairy tail member. Right now i will give you a few people who will be in his harem; Grayfia and Akeno. In this story Grayfia is single and looks around to be natsu`s age but then not cause she a devil, so milcas will not exist in this story. Also I will be following main plot line of High School DxD light novels. Like right now I`m on volume 12 and still reading. Also issei will be in this story and be paired with rias and a few of his harem because can`t go and break up those two.**

**Finally I will not go off character with Natsu not ever! Ok maybe at the end he might change a little but he will still be the same.**

**Thank you again for reading and I hope you can drop some reviews down, because either bad or good I find them all helpful. Also if I do something wrong just tell me so I can fix( Not really asking for grammar but like plot and characters, fight scenes etc).**

**Now see you later sports fans! This is Cuhar logging out.**


	3. Lets Battle a Dragon King!

Chapter 3 - Natsu has a play date with a dragon king

* * *

Before I would like to thank everyone for the helpful reviews and that you guys were a big help :D.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD, but if I did...I shall be praised as a god! jk :p

* * *

LEGEND

" "- speaking

' '- Thinking

**stuff**- cool intense stuff

_stuff_- flashback

* * *

-POV Underworld Outside in front of the Gremory Castle-

A spiky pink haired young man and a blue cat were waiting outside in front of the Gremory Castle waiting for a maid who has said to them to be there extra early. The two of them were wearing matching track suits with a black primary colour with red stripes running down the arms and the sides except the pinkette was also wearing his favourite scaled white scarf, the maid had also said this was required.

The pinkette glanced over to his talking blue friend and putting a hand over his mouth trying to hide his giggle and says, "Happy, you look funny with clothes on.". "Shut up Natsu! These feel so weird, how did you and Lucy even manage to wear clothes everyday?", looking over to the pinkette who only replied with a shrug.

Happy then spoke up again with a growing dark expression as he said "I told her I didn't want to wear these stupid things, but she gave me such a scary look.." now getting a chill down both of their spines as they both said at the time with the exact dark grim expressions, " she`s scarier than Erza.." as they both shuddered at just thinking about the maid when she is angry.

* * *

-Back in Magnolia in the Fairy Tail guild hall-

"Hm that's odd, why do I feel like I'm not feared by everyone anymore…" contemplating about her certain uncertainty as the red haired woman in knight armor was dragging away an unconscious half naked young man with a lump on his head for starting a fight in the guild hall again.

* * *

-Underworld Outside in front of the Gremory Castle-

Hearing the doors open, the pair looked over to see a beautiful woman with long silver hair reaching her waist and braided in the front, and was wearing the same matching track suit which defined her perfect figure even more and also showed off more of her pearly white skin. However the stares she was receiving from the two she asked "why are you staring? It`s quite rude to stare.". Natsu then said with a weird look as he said "sorry Grayfia, it`s just I`ve never seen you wear anything else other than that french maid outfit.".

Getting slightly red knowing Natsu had noticed her, she readjust her pack and heads off towards their destination as she says, "Alright let`s get going, we should get there before it`s time for dinner". Natsu and then bolt up as they cheer, "Yay! we can get out of this stupid castle" as Happy spreads his wings and flies towards Grayfia and as Natsu easily picks up his mountain of a pack which was 10x the size of Grayfia`s pack and runs towards his friends.

* * *

(Few hours later)

-At a cottage in the middle of the forest and along the edge of a lake-

Now getting even more dark, the group arrived after their long hike as they dropped their bags down inside the small cottage which looked almost similar to Natsu and Happy`s house back in Magnolia. "Man what's for dinner I`m starving!" said Natsu as he jogged on the spot in the living room. "Oh I hope its fish…" said the drooling Happy as he floated in mid air.

Collapsed on the couch and putting an over her face after dropping her bag, Grayfia thought, 'Ughhh I know devils have devils have more stamina but that was a long hike even for me, but how does he still have so much energy' as she looked at the moving Natsu.

Looking up at the ceiling she thought about what happened a week earlier.

_/Flashback start/_

_A week earlier in the Gremory castle, Sirzechs said "Grayfia-san I'm putting you in charge to teach Natsu the ropes about how to be a devil and everything he needs to know. Also I have a meeting to get to with Lord Phenex, so I won't be back for two weeks so when I get back I want Natsu to know at least the basics." and before he could leave by via magic circle, Grayfia replied with an emotionless tone "yes Sirzechs-sama" as he disappear from the room. _

_/Flashback end/_

Coming back to her thoughts she looked at Natsu who had open his devil wings as he and Happy were fascinated as they were petting his wings. Grayfia then thought about the events of the past week, 'ugh this last week has been such a pain, I got Natsu to learn the basics about devil society like the Evil Pieces System, the four Maou, rating games, promotions, and how light can hurt devils. But just getting him to keep him focus is enough but to add on to that whenever I mention learning or school he cowards and hides, except after figuring out that using force to make him learn is effective he became a little easier to teach but it still so irritating. I thought coming here would make him a little more calm but Sirzechs-sama I don't know if I can keep this up...'. Stopping her thoughts the maid got up and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

(After dinner)

"Oi Grayfia that was tasty" Natsu said as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

Picking up the rest of the plates Grayfia said, "Its my job to cook, so it`s nothing special".

Sitting up in his chair Natsu asked, "Why are you a maid for Sirzechs anyway? Like I heard that you don't even have to..".

(Start playing this song on youtube-  watch?v=IrD5Ithd5Hc - Fairy Tail - Charle No Kokuhaku)

Caught off guard from the confused dragon slayer she said, "Well I choose to be a maid because it`s the atleast I can do to pay him pack." Hearing her get a little distant Natsu tilt his head to the side in confusion.

Then Grayfia saw how he wasn't understanding she thought, 'he seems nice I guess I can tell him about my self' sitting down in the chair across from him at the table she looked at him and said, "I'm only telling you this once ok?".

The pinkette noded as she continued her story, "It happened a long time ago when the Anti-Maou faction rebelled against the Old Maou faction, when I met Sirzechs-sama for the first time on the frontlines as we clashed in battle. After the battle I had lost and was ready to die, but Sirzechs-sama spared my life and took me in, so for him to give me such nice treatment, me becoming his maid was the atleast I could do to pay him back….So Natsu I would like to ask you something, even though you`ve been separated from your friends and stuck in a different world you aren't familiar with and yet here you are smiling and acting cheerful. Like don`t you feel lonely without your friends?".

Now remembering that he`s been separated from his friends and his world he looked into Grayfia`s eyes with caring eyes as he said, "I do feel sad that I can't see my friends, but I still have Happy...but I don't feel lonely...because I have people here I care about as well like Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Gremory, and I also have you, Grayfia...because you are also my friend." as he gave her a big smile.

Noticing the tears that were dropping down her face, Natsu got worried as he asked, "Oi Grayfia did I do something wrong?".

The maid notice that she was crying and wiped her tears away as she smiled at the dragon slayer and said,"no, not all actually I feel fine".

"Grayfia..".

"Yeah Natsu?".

"I think this is the first time I`ve actually seen you smile" said the pinkette as he smiled and scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess it is.." as she kept smiling and looked down at the table, then realizing the time she went back into her maid mode and said, " alright we have a long day tomorrow so we should get some rest.".

(End song)

Next without saying anything else as the two stood up from the table and then Natsu walked up to the sleeping Happy covered in fish bones and without waking him up as all 3 of them headed to their rooms for a good night rest.

* * *

(The Morning the day after)

After waking up from hearing a loud noise outside Grayfia got out of bed and got into her french maid outfit with an amazing speed as she rushed outside to see what the commotion was about.

What she found left her a little speechless as she found Natsu dragging a giant boulder by a rope as Happy sat on top of it as he yelled at Natsu to move faster.

Realizing the staring eyes they both stopped what they were doing as they looked over to the cottage to find Grayfia with her mouth gaping in awe. Then Natsu smiled and waved at Grayfia as he said, "good morning! you're up early".

Grayfia recollected herself as she responded with a smile and said,"good morning". Also seeing Natsu smile at her as he waved at her she thought, 'maybe I should help him out with his problem...yeah I'm definitely gonna help because now that he`s acknowledged me as his friend I got to help him and I know a friend who lives close by that can help him exactly with his problem'. Then she spoke up, "Hey Natsu! Today we're gonna ignore the schedule and we're gonna go on a field trip".

* * *

(A few hour hike away from the cottage)

Now reaching the top of a mountain covered in trees with weird shape fruits everywhere. Natsu caught the scent of the fruits and went up to one of the trees, while Grayfia cups her hands and yells at the top of her lungs, "Tannin! We've come to visit!".

A few moments of silence passed until aloud "ROOAARRRR" was heard from the distance as a 15m western dragon flew down as the winds produced from its wings were bending the surrounding trees until he came to a stop and landed in front of the unfazed maid. Looking up close, the dragon had purple scaled skin and a draconic grin as he said, "Hello Grayfia-san it`s been a while, how have you been?".

Responding to the dragon`s greetings with a deadpan tone, the maid replied "Hello Tannin-sama I`ve been good, and how have you been?".

"Ahahaha I see you are still cold as ever, so Grayfia-san why have you come here?" asked Tannin.

"I wanted you share some information if you possibly know anything with Natsu over there…". slowing coming stop both Grayfia and Tannin look over to see Natsu lying on his back quietly laughing and hiccuping lying next to a pile of weird fruit scraps as Happy poked him with a stick as he said, "Natsu, you're acting weird". Then Natsu replied, "Happy, you're funny" as he laughed and hiccuped at the same time.

"ROOOOAARR" roared the angry dragon as he demanded with utter anger,"YOU JUST ATE SEVEN MONTHS WORTH OF DRAGON APPLES!...How is this even possible for a devil like you should be dead from eaten that many!?".

Coming back to reality Natsu jumped to his feet and had the biggest smile on his face imaginable as looked at the angry dragon as he said,"it`s a dragon, Happy! A real dragon!"

The now furious Grayfia clenched her fists and yelled at the now dancing dragon slayer, "Natsu! Why did you eat the apples?!".

Natsu then shuddered as he felt a cold feeling run down his spine as he looked over to see Grayfia staring him down and answered,"...because they tasted good?".

Tannin then said to the pinkette,"Do you realize what you have done, boy? you have eaten seven months worth of Dragon apples, the only thing that my species can eat. Without it we would go extinct! and you just ate a huge chunk of the only remaining crops of Dragon apples we have left in this world!".

As if the pinkette didn't hear a thing he demanded, "Oi old man! Where`s Igneel do you know where he is?" with a desperate tone.

(The sound of a phone ringing)

The maid then realized she was getting a call by via magic circle she said to the dragon slayer, "Natsu I got to answer this, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." While she headed down the mountain to talk in private.

Tannin then replied, "Boy do you know who I am? I am a former Dragon King, and I`m also known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon. My fires will scorch you into ash so why boy have you eaten my species precious fruit that only a dragon can eat?" as he gazed into the dragon slayer eyes.

However Natsu didn't back down from his stare and looked right back at him and said with an anger determined look, "Old man did you hear me? Where is Igneel?!".

The former dragon king replied with a moody tone, "why should I answer you has you is threatening my kin?".

Natsu then burst into flames that towered over his body as he demanded with his voice rich with magic, "Tell me where is Igneel?!".

"Oh so you want to challenge me? alright, if you can beat me in battle and I might actually tell you something." said the dragon.

(Start playing this song on youtube -  watch?v=HJp0bu_6BOk - Sannin no Dragon Slayer OST extended)

In a flash Natsu lunged towards the dragon as his hand was lit in flames, **Fire Dragon`s Fist** catching the former dragon king off guard as he stared at the charging dragon slayer with wide eyes, Natsu`s fist then collided with the dragon`s face pushing back the dragon a few feet.

"Ahahaha done so soon boy? I think I'll enjoy myself while I rip you into pieces after I win, and where did you learn to do that?" as the dragon swung his tail around hitting the dragon slayer in the chest sending him flying as Natsu collided with a few trees before coming to a halt.

"My father taught me and don't worry old man, I'm just getting started!". replied Natsu.

Natsu then planted his legs in a firm stance before inhaling a large amount while raising his hand to his mouth, **Fire Dragon's Roar **as a large pillar of flames came shooting out of the pinkette`s mouth but missing the dragon as he flew into dodging the attack.

Thinking to himself while looking at the pinkette, 'I would of gotten some pretty serious injuries if I got it by that blast'.

Then leaping into the sky, **Fire Dragon's Claw,** Natsu swung his right leg that was covered in flames at the dragon to only be clipped by dragon`s wing and getting hit right back to the ground creating a loud cracking noise as Natsu hit the ground leaving behind a small crater.

Before even getting a chance to stand Tannin inhaled creating a large amount of flames his mouth and then shooting the incoming fire ball which could put a meteor to shame as it exploded onto the downed dragon slayer.

Laughing to himself as Tannin said, "Ahaha boy you have no chance against me...wait what`s that?"

Looking towards the fiery inferno a slurping sound could be heard then all of a sudden the flames were funneling towards the dragon slayer`s mouth as he stood in the flames not being burned as the dragon slayer ate the remaining amount of flames.

Burping after his large meal and wiping his mouth, Natsu said "Thanks for the meal, now I'm all fired up!" as the flames erupted around him growing and getting bigger. Again the dragon slayer jump leaving behind a small crater at his feet as he flew towards the shocked dragon with his body covered in flames.

The former dragon king trying to staying calm as he saw a mere person just eat his flames which were almost at half his full power, he said "Impossible.. just who are you?".

As he flew in the air with his body covered in flames Natsu yelled, "I'm Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer and I'm…..a Fairy Tail wizard!".

Then colliding into the dragon`s gut, headbutting into his enemy, **Fire Dragon`s Sword Horn**. Sending the dragon from the sky and slamming him into the ground making a huge explosion of flames.

Recovering from the blast, the dragon unfolded his steaming wings as he got up from the crater with only a slight injuries over his body, as he said "why you little punk".

**Fire Dragon`s Elbow**, propelling him forward by his flames, Natsu`s fist was covered in flames as it was sent towards the grounded dragon, **Fire Dragon`s Fist**.

(End song)

Before Natsu could land his strike the former dragon king swipes his right claw at Natsu, hurdling him back as he slid on his feet Natsu finally standing his ground as he looked up to the dragon with looked that seemed he was actually enjoying the fight.

Before Natsu could prepare for another attack their battle was cut short as a very angry silver haired maid stared at him with her icy cold eyes as she asked, "NATSU! what do you think you're doing? I told you not to do anything stupid!" As she gestured towards the craters and surrounding burning forest.

She was stopped before she could lecture the dragon slayer anymore, Tannin had said, "It`s fine, we were just ending anyway. Hey boy, how about you come back sometime so we could finish that fight?". Both dragon slayer and former dragon king were laughing after enjoying their fight as Natsu answered, "Yeah and next time I'll definitely win" as he gave a confident smile towards the dragon.

Their conversation was cut short as the maid ordered Natsu, "Natsu! We got to go back to the castle, now don't keep me waiting or do you want to be punished even more?"

After hearing her yelling out him he felt a sudden chill go down his spine as he becoming cowardly as he ran to her side and muttered, "ye-yes m`am".

"Also you too, Happy", Happy also became scared as he flew towards the angry maid as he said, "aye!".

Now looking at the trio leave in a red flashed as the trio left by via magic circle transporting back to the head Gremory castle. The former dragon king thought, 'hmp with that brat around maybe things will be more interesting' as he flapped his wings and flew off into the sky.

* * *

-The Gremory Castle`s living room-

Reappear from the bright red light the trio were back in the Gremory castle`s living room. "WOAH! So cool! why didn`t do this earlier Grayfia?" asked Natsu but to be ignored by the maid who approached a crimson haired man who was wearing a red mantle and decor of armor that was sitting on a nearby couch. She walked up to him and bowed as she said "Sirzechs-sama we've arrived as you asked".

"Thank you for coming Grayfia-san and sorry for arriving from my meeting so soon but I have to ask you for something." asked Sirzechs.

"Yes anything Sirzechs-sama" said the maid.

"Grayfia-san is Natsu ready?" asked Sirzechs.

The maid then realizing his question and answered, "Yes he is ready but he still needs to continue his learning..".

"Alright then, Natsu". looking at the pinkette who was recently playing rock paper scissors with a blue cat and lost.

Turning his head toward his king, natsu said " Yeah Sirzechs?".

The crimson Maou then getting a devilish smile and said to the dragon slayer, "I know you will be in this world quite sometime before you return to your world so you need to learn more about this world while you're here, so Natsu how would you like to go to the human world?".

* * *

**Author`s notes**

**So What did you think of that? This was probably my best chapter so far because I put in some deep emotional content and I extend the fight a bit more.**

**Also I make sure to update a new chapter every few days so don`t worry more will come!**

**Oh the chapter we`ve all been waiting for is coming soon, Natsu going to high school...**

**Find out next time! and please drop a review :) . **

**Goodnight sports fans and cya later this Cuhar Logging out.**


	4. School? Whats that?

Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry I have not been able to update due to my exams that happened for the last week and if you gotta blame something blame advanced functions. :P

* * *

And I would like to thank my awesome editor, **uruz** for helping me out with this chapter.

* * *

LEGEND

" "- speaking

' '- Thinking

**stuff**- cool intense stuff

_stuff_- flashback

* * *

/POV Third/

-In the streets of Kuoh-

In the city of Kuoh on a monday morning before school, a pink haired dragon slayer is seen walking through the streets barely alive from his motion sickness of any kind of transportation.

'Oh god... Why. Does this. World. Have so. Much. Transportation?' Natsu Dragneel thinks, covering his mouth to stop himself from barfing up his breakfast as he walks down street.

'What?! Has no one ever seen someone with motion sickness before?' He thinks, quickly stopping on the sidewalk sending his hand to his stomach, and noticing the passing people giving him odd looks 'But seriously, why do I have to go to this 'school'. I mean, what's the point?! Stupid Sirzechs!'.

Natsu continues to walk down the street, ignoring the roaming transportation, he thinks back to when Sirzechs was talking to him.

_/Flashback Start/_

_-In the Gremory Castle-_

_Sitting up in his chair to accept tea from his silver haired maid, the pink haired dragon slayer says, "thank you Grayfia.". The maid then walks, over to her master's side where she stands at ready. Looking across the table to look at the spiky, pink haired teenager, picking something out of his ear, while his talking blue cat friend eating a fish. _

_Sirzechs speaks up to get their attention. "Alright Natsu I know you are stuck in this world, but if you are going to be living in it then it is only natural for you to _learn_ how to live in it. So I'm sending you to live in the human world where you will go to school, and further in your studies. Don't worry though, it so happens my cute little sister and her peerage so happen to go to this school, so they can teach you the ropes and help you if you have any problems.' Holding back a smile Sirzechs thought of all fun that will happen in the future. For Sirzechs is man who has lived for centuries, and to keep his boredom at bay he creates many situations and plays matchmaker to fiddle with peoples lives._

_Grayfia, fiddling with the tray in her hands, begins blushing, only for her to hold it back. "I am also coming with you to continue your training," she speaks with her normal cold tone, glaring at Natsu. He tenses up at the thought of more of her lessons. "Also I will be living with you while you are in the human world so I can keep an eye on you at all times" Grayfia continues, gaining an entirely new new shade of red on her face, as she looks away from the confused Natsu. _

_/Flashback End/_

Coming out of a daze, "when we got here Grayfia went to go buy a house for us to stay in and made me go to this 'school' and all. I can deal with the fact I can't use my magic here, but why can`t Happy come with me?" Natsu complains, "Whatever this 'school' is, if Happy can't come then this 'school' is not even worth going to," his voice slowly rising "and why do I have to wear these stupid clothes!" he screams, pulling at his uncomfortable Kuoh Academy uniform. Natsu was just glad that he could still wear the scarf Igneel gave him when he was a kid... Before he left.

Finally reaching a sign saying 'Kuoh Academy', Natsu, now out of his motion sickness and into his happy loud self, he thinks 'Finally I'm here! and I'm actually glad Grayfia's gave me those lessons on how to read this weird language...why can I speak it so well though? maybe it's because I'm a devil now and can therefore speak any language… Yeah I remember Grayfia telling me somthing like that.'

Walking through the gate onto the school grounds, Natsu stopped in front of a fountain. 'Wow! This place looks more fancy then Lucy`s parents house!' he thinks as his jaw drops in awe.

While Natsu is gawking over his surroundings, students who were walking past, see the weird looking student with the same uniform as them, except for the white scaled scarf. They couldn`t keep their teenage minds at bay while they comment on the pink haired boy.

"Wow he`s cute! is he new here?" one excited girl says to her friends.

"If I could be embraced by those arms I could die happy," another one says, "but why does he have pink hair?"

Also hearing some of the already jealous guys...

"who`s he?" says one.

"Crap another good looking guy, that`s exactly what we need!" says another, "another kiba! Must be another transfer student".

Ignoring the looks he was getting from the gossiping teens. Natsu snaps back into reality as he notices all the surrounding students with the same clothes. 'Hmp is this some sort of military camp? Why do they all have the same uniforms?" he thinks, "Well, atleast i'm in the right place.'

Natsu notices a group of girls whispering to each other, looking at him. He just turns, and gives his typical Natsu smile, waving at the group of girls. He becomes confused however, as he sees the girls go beet red and try desperately to collect themselves. Unfortunately they're unable to calm themselves down and fall over with nosebleeds.

"I better go find the office before 'school' starts" Natsu thinks completely unaware of what just happened, he heads off to find the office.

(A few moments later)

Now lost in his new surroundings, Natsu notices a trio of guys peeping through a hole that lead into the girls kendo club change room. The trio wore the same uniform he was wearing but one of the guys was bald and quite tall. While the second one was shorter and had black hair and also wore glasses. While the third had brown messy hair and was taller than the one with glasses and shorter than the one that was bald.

"Huhuh Murayama`s jugs are Frickn` huge!" said the bald one.

"36, 22, 34" said the one with glasses.

"And Katase`s legs are crazy sexy" said the bald one.

"34, 22, 36!" said the one with glasses.

"I found this yesterday, I call it the tent hole!" declared the bald one.

"Good job Matsuda!" said the one with glasses.

Now getting angry from being left out the third guy with brown hair speaks up, "Hey guys my turn! Come on no fair!" as he tries to remove one of his friends from the hole.

Natsu then approached. "Hey, do you guys know where the principal's office is?" Natsu asks, not caring that they're peeping.

"Go away! Can't you see we're busy." the bald one snapped back at the pinkette turning away from their fun.

"Yeah go away pretty boy!" The one with glasses says, retorting after his friend.

* * *

-Inside the girls kendo club`s change room-

"ah what was that? Hey Katase do you think it`s them?" One of the girls said to her changing friend after hearing the trio yelling outside the building

"Yeah it has to be them! Alright keep quiet, and a few of you stay here to distract them while the rest of us will ambush them. Alright lets get them once and for all!" says the other girl towards the rest of the girls who were changing.

The kendo girls quietly put back on their uniforms and brought their bamboo swords as they snuck around to the back of the building. Finally noticing the trio in the act they surround them, ready to beat them.

* * *

-Outside the Girls kendo club change`s room-

"Hey Motohama don`t you think there are less girls?" questioned the guy with glasses. Suddenly feeling a chill down their spines as the trio turns towards the killing intent coming from behind them.

"Yeah I think there is" said the bald one. The three gulped and moved back against the wall in fear.

"Well, well what a surprise" says Murayama.

"Yeah I didn't expect to see the perverted trio here" she said as she glanced over to the confused Natus, "Your`re new does that mean you're a pervert too!?" said Katase as she looked at the confused Natsu.

Clueless of what was going on Natsu said to the angered girls, "what are you talking about?".

"Hey guys what`s going on.." Natsu asked, however when Natsu turned, all three boys had disappeared.

"looks like your friends aren't here, ok girls split off and find them!" Murayama says, noticing the discomfort on his face ,

As half of the girls run off to find the perverted trio, the rest of the girls circled around Natsu even closer as Murayama speaks up, "prepare to get what you deserve!".

Natsu then gets a little panicky as to what was going on. "I didn't do anything and I am not a pervert! I`m nothing like Gray!"he said.

* * *

-Back in the Fairy Tail Guild hall-

"Achoo" sneezes Gray, "Man why do I feel like someone is talking bad about me" as he strips his clothes off.

Then coming from the bar, "Gray your clothes…" Mira says.

"Ah shit!" said Gray as he noticed he was in his boxers and then went to go look for his clothes.

* * *

-Back at Kuoh Academy-

"Of course, that`s what a pervert would say!" Katase speaks up, getting a little ticked off as she prepares her sword to swing at Natsu.

The dragon slayer notices that these girls won't listen to anything he has to say so he decides he needs to get a little more aggressive. As the bamboo sword was getting closer to his face. Now getting a little ticked off Natsu rushes up to Katase as she swings her sword and caught it mid strike, breaking the sword in half as he gripped down on it.

Now putting his face right in front of hers, 'this guy is so direct' she thinks, turning red.

"I`m not a pervert and I didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu shouts at the girl getting even more angry, "so why did you swing at me before I even had the chance to explain my self?!" Letting going of the broken sword, Natsu walks to the edge of the circle as the girls move out of the way for him. Before he could leave Katase barely gets words coming out of her mouth.

"Well you're just a pervert anyway!" she shouts back at him while still completely red. Natsu stops without looking back at her.

"how about you look in a mirror and sort yourself out before you go and judge others. So if excuse me I have to be somewhere" he says. Natsu then walks away from the girls who were left completely speechless.

'Who is that guy...' Katase wonders.

(Few minutes later)

After finally finding the office, Natsu got his schedule and papers along with the secretary's phone number, he went off to find his classroom but then got lost in the hallways. The pinkette was getting even more annoyed that he was lost until he turned around the corner and bumped into someone. Natsu felt something big and soft, but he couldn't see anything. The person giggles as she notices a guy with spiky pink hair had his face in between her breasts.

"Ara, hey cutie, you know… if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask" she says

"Hey are you ok?" he asks getting up and offering his hand, now realising he had fallen on top of someone. The girl takes his hand and fixes her uniform.

"Ufufu I`m fine" she says, smiling at him.

Now noticing the girl in front of him, she was a slightly tall girl, just shorter than him. She had a buxom figure around very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top, sloping backwards with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

'oh man I think those are bigger than Lucy's! Happy's gonna love this when I tell him later' Natsu thinks, noticing her chest.

"well I haven't seen you around, you must be new here are you lost?", The girl says.

"yeah I`ve just transferred here today and I'm kinda lost do you know where this room is?" the smiling Natsu answers, scratching his head. Handing over his class schedule, the girl scans it then hands it back.

"Ara you're a second year, I guess that means your my kohai(junior). Also your class is just down that hall, but for introductions my name is Akeno Himejima and I`m a third year here. And if I may ask what is your name?". Akeno then scanned over the boy in front of her and it got her thinking. 'The demonic power coming from him is at least that of a high class devil, I better tell Buchou. He looks quite fit however, and with that spiky pink hair… I bet he would make a great toy, Ufufu.'

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, just call me Natsu, and thanks for the help" Natsu says giving his typical Natsu smile.

"Ufufu, Hey Natsu-kun would you like to hangout later? Maybe for some private time?" Akeno says seductively before Natsu can run off.

"Sure that be awesome, but I got to go before I'm late" he responds, clearly unaware of Akeno`s seductive manner. Natsu quickly runs down in the direction he was told hoping he won't be late.

(Sound of the bell going off signaling classes starts)

'Ufufu I can't wait, Natsu-kun...well I better get to class then' Akeno thought to herself, standing in the hallway for bit, watching Natsu run to his class.

* * *

(A few moments later)

"Finally! I found this stupid room…" Natsu said, suddenly stopping in front of a single classroom, Natsu then knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm late, I got really lost" Natsu walked into the class of staring eyes, and before the teacher could saying anything Natsu quickly says, "but really why does this place have to be so damn confusing?"

Realising the new student in his class, "Oh you must be the new transfer student, please introduce yourself to the class" The teacher says, collecting himself.

Natsu walks up to the front of the class, "Yo, my name is Natsu Dragneel, just call me Natsu" he says confidently. While Natsu was introducing himself everyone in class started murmuring.

"That`s weird, why is his hair pink? is it dyed?" one of the girls says.

"Oh my god! I think he`s hotter than Kiba!"says another getting dreamy eyed.

"He`s so direct! For us to be already at first name relationship...so bold!" some girls were saying.

Finally this one girl pointed out, "Look at his scarf! I wonder if he`s a foreigner!"

Natsu only received looks of pure hatred and jealousy from the guys though. 'Great that`s all we need, another good looking guy to steal all the girls!'

As Natsu was standing in front the class very calm he could still feel the intense looks he was getting from everyone in the class. Then the teacher said out loud to the class as he fixed his glasses, "Alright calm down, and dragneel-kun can you please take a seat so we can start our lesson".

As Natsu looked around class he could spot out two desks where he could sit, the first one was next to this one crazed girl who had already moved her desk and the empty desk next to each other so they could touch as she cleaned up the empty seat. However Natsu decided to choose the second seat that was next to this one particular brown haired boy that sat next to the window, who looked liked he was severely beaten.

Natsu then made his way to his seat as the brown haired boy stared daggers at Natsu. 'Fuck, I hate you and your good looks and we already have one Kiba. So we don't need a second!' he thought.

As Natsu made his way over to the desk next to the brown haired boy, Natsu could hear the cries of the girls as they yelled, "Don't Natsu-kun! you'll get sick with pervertedness! Stay away he`s contagious!" Ignoring the pleas from every girl in the class, he sat down next to the brown haired boy. 'I`m not contagious!' he thought, after hearing the girls in the class. The boy got angry.

Then realising the boy Natsu gets a huge smile , "Hey your that pervert from before! I thought you got away so why are you so beat up?" he says to the boy.

The boy thought about the hurtful experience as he shook in fear. "We did but..then they outsmarted us. When they found us they beated us into a pulp." he says as he puts his sore face onto his desk.

"I guess that`s what you deserve right?" he says, almost chuckling. The brown hair boy just ignored Natsu.

"Alright open the textbook to page 116. Today we'll learn how to calculate the side of a right angle triangle using reciprocals." The teacher said, he then went head to the board as he started writing down formulas.

However, Natsu now realised what 'school' was. He thought of when Erza had taught/beaten him into learning things when he was a kid. Natsu had passed out onto his desk from the accumulated fear . The brown hair boy could only look at the spiky pink hair boy as he laid their unconscious.

'Man this guys is weird.'

* * *

-In the Occult Research club room at Kuoh Academy-

Issei and Kiba had just finished school and entered the club room to find that everyone was doing their normal thing; Akeno was serving tea, a girl who was his senpai with biggest breasts he had ever seen. She may seem nice on the cover but really she is the biggest sadist and masochist he has ever known. Asia Argento, a cute girl with long blonde hair who was kinder than a saint was sitting on the couch reading. While Koneko Toujou, a petite loli with white hair was eating some chocolate sitting on a nearby couch. However what seemed most odd was Rias Gremory, his master. His master was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, with her blue eyes, long red crimson hair with a buxom figure in her kuoh uniform. Also he was even more grateful that she brought him to life when she reincarnated him as a devil into her peerage.

Rias always seemed to be in a working mood when they did their club activities, but today she seemed off. It wasn't new for Issei because over the past few weeks it seemed she was becoming more, and more sad. So that`s why he felt like he needed to help her even more now.

Maybe it had something to do with what happened last night. Issei thought of last night when Rias had tried to have sex with him only to be stopped by that silvered haired maid. Issei covered his nose to try and stop his nose bleed, thinking of the buxom figure that the maid in her french maid attire, with that long silver hair. Issei then thought with a lecherous face, 'oh man if could I touch those breast...like I think they'd be even better than Buchou`s. No... That`s not possible because Buchou`s breasts are the best!'.

"Senpai. You are being lecherous again." Koneko said, noticing his lecherous face.

Issei quickly retorted as he snapped out of his perverted thoughts, "No! And I'm not lecherous!".

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can now begin with our club activities. Issei and Asia tonight you will be getting contracts…."she said standing up, noticing that everyone arrived. She stopped when she heard someone knock on the door outside of the club room. Everyone in the room frozen in their places because normally they were only ones who used this room, so for an unexpected visitor to appear is was very likely they were from the 3 fractions.

Becoming alert, Yuuto Kiba, a handsome guy with blonde hair with a slim body and had a bishounen smile that would make any girl want to get in his pants, moved from where he was and left the room saying, "I`ll go see who it is."

* * *

-Outside the Old school building-

Natsu was waiting outside, getting a little annoyed from waiting. He was about to break open the door and enter himself when the door open to reveal a blonde haired boy with a serious look as he noticed the demonic power coming from the spiky pink haired boy in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kiba asked the pinkette.

"I'm here to see Rias."

Kiba was hesitant at first, but realised he shouldn't get in a fight with the guy. So he made his way into the building.

"She`s in the clubroom, please follow me" he said seriously, keeping his eye on the stranger.

The two made their way into the clubroom, first Kiba entered and then Natsu. Everyone in the room went on alert because of the stranger in the room, they felt the demonic power coming off him, clearly he was a devil the same as them. Looking at the boy in front of her Rias scanned over the boy, he was average height and had spiky pink hair which she thought was weird. She noticed the Kuoh Academy uniform along with his white scaled scarf.

"You're that damn good looking guy from my class!"Issei yells at Natsu, jumping off the couch, pointing at him.

"Ufufu hey handsome." Akeno says putting a few fingers over mouth.

Rias calmed her peerage and thought that this explains the demonic presences she was feeling all day, it was coming from him.

"Hello may I ask who you are and what you`re purpose is?" She asked, still staying alert with a seriousness in her tone. Before he could explain a red glowing magic circle with the gremory crest appeared, putting some more tension in the room.

From the circle stepped out a woman with long silver hair reaching her waist wearing a white summer dress. What was also weird was that a blue cat was sleeping on her head.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias muttered out. Bewildered by her attire, Rias thought of how serious Grayfia was with her job of being a maid, so her to wearing normal clothes was quite serious.

"Hello Rias-sama, If I can explain. This man right here is Sirzechs-sama`s new pawn and Sirzechs-sama had asked for you to take care of him while he stays in the human world." Grayfia says with her normal cold tone, as she bowed.

Everyone in the room looked at the pinked hair boy in front of them as they all thought, 'this guy is the pawn of the Satan-Lucifer?!'

For a second Rias thought she caught Grayfia blushing as she referred to the pink haired boy.

'Weird is the reason why she changed is because of this person right here...wait does she like him?!'she thought to herself of the impossible events.

Then waking up from ontop of Grayfia`s head,"Natsu!" Happy yelled, creating his wings, flying over to his friend to be embrace him in a hug.

Natsu caught Happy and started crying, "Happy it was horrible, I wish school never existed!".

Everyone was then left speechless as they looked at the two in their emotional state.

"did that cat just talk?.." Akeno asked, breaking the silence.

"...and grew wings?" Kiba said.

"Angel-sama?" Asia could muttered, the only thing she could since she was a nun before and still a follower of god.

"Yeah to answer your question, my name is Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer and Salamander of Fairy Tail. Also this here is my partner, Happy" Natsu said smiling, referring to the flying blue talking cat which was currently floating over his head.

"Aye! Of course I can talk and also do you guys have any fish I could have?" Happy said cheerily.

"Also Happy isn`t cat, he`s an exceed duh." Natsu explained, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

Rias then could help herself anymore as she rushed over to Happy and squashed him in a death bear hug like her mother. "So...Cuuute!" she yelled.

"Not again! Natsu...help." Happy could only mutter before passing out.

"Back to the point, Sirzechs-sama has ordered Natsu to live in the human world to learn more about this world," Grayfia continued, "I will accompany him and live with him while he's here to keep on eye on him."

"Hey Grayfia how was the house hunting?" Natsu says with a smile, just now noticing she's in the room.

Grayfia only gave him a nod and said, "It was successful."

Everyone is now stunned of how Natsu could talk to the strongest most powerful ultimate queen of the underworld so casually. Akeno starts to get a little ticked about how the two were calling each other by their first names, and how someone might steal her new toy

"What is the relationship between you two!?" She asks.

Getting a little startled by the question Natsu had to think about it because he never really thought about it before. "Oh Grayfia, we're friends!" He finally responds with a smile. Natsu may of thought that it was good, but Rias noticed that after hearing the word friends, Grayfia became a little sad.

"Natsu-kun for you to be such close friends with the ultimate queen of the underworld...that is quite impressive" Kiba said with respect of the two`s relationship.

"Grayfia what do you mean by, they need to learn more about this world?" Rias asked, thinking about what Grayfia said earlier.

Grayfia was about to explain but Natsu cut her off and said with a casual tone, "Oh yeah, Me and Happy we're from another world."

Everyone in the room except Natsu, Happy, and Grayfia's, jaws dropped at the pinkette`s claims.

"What do you mean another world?" Rias then asked a little bewildered. "Like, do you mean the Underworld, or Heaven?"

"I mean a completely different world, like I think Sirzechs said it was another dimension or something?" Natsu responded again like it was so simple.

Rias then realizes that strange things have happened but this tops all of them. Getting a little curious she asks, "If you do happen to come from another world then how did you get here?".

Natsu then said while scratching his head, "well...I don't really know how, but the last thing I remember before I ended in this world was slaying that huge dragon. Other than I don't know, I'm not really good with this sort of stuff but I think Sirzechs would no more than I do.".

Everyone in the shouted in unison, "You slayed a DRAGON!?".

Natsu eyes then started to burn with pride as he said, "Yeah of course, I am a dragon slayer after all!".

Rias become curious of how a human could slay a being of immense power.

She then asked,"Alright then how did you kill this dragon then?".

Natsu then put a 'are you stupid?' face and answered, "Duh! of course with dragon slayer magic! How else could you kill a dragon?".

Getting a little curious of a new type of magic, Akeno who know many types of magic she asks, "Ara then who taught you how to use dragon slayer magic?".

"Igneel….he`s my dad." said Natsu.

"Then who is your dad?" asked Kiba.

"He`s a dragon, actually he`s the king of all fire dragons." said Natsu.

* * *

Natsu then explain how he was abandoned by his real parents as a baby and how Igneel had found him in the forest, then raised him as his own son.

"He taught everything I know from cleaning to reading and writing and most importantly he taught me fire dragon slayer magic".

Everyone in the room became shocked of how a dragon raised a human and taught that human how to kill its own kind.

Issei who has a dragon living in his armor known as a sacred gear, also known as the red dragon emperor. He was now going crazy knowing that this guy was raised by a dragon!.

"You're dad is a DRAGON!?" asked Issei.

"Yeah, and the only way to learn dragon slayer magic is from an actual dragon". answered Natsu.

"If I may ask where is Igneel right now?" asked Rias.

Getting a grim expression on his face Natsu said, "He`s gone. When I was 10 years old I woke up one day and found that he disappeared, without even saying a word. The only thing I have left of him was this scarf he gave me...ever since then I've been searching the everywhere for him, like do you know where he might be?".

"Sorry, I wouldn`t know." said Rias.

"Well its ok because, one day I will find him!" said Natsu with a confident smile. However when he looked around he saw that everyone was crying so he asked, "hey guys what`s wrong?".

Rias then wiped her tears as she answered, "Sorry it was just such a sad story, well I think it maybe possible for you to kill a dragon with the amount of demonic power you possess".

Grayfia then speaks up, "If I may speak Rias-sama, I think it is safe to say that Natsu has enough power to even rival me".

The looks of everyone in the room then looked at the pink haired goof ball who was playing arm wrestle with his cat, and lost. They all thought, 'this guy here is powerful enough to almost rival a Maou?'.

Rias stops her thinking as she remembers, "Ara sorry for my bad manners Natsu, I forgot to introduce ourselves," she says, "my name is Rias Gremory, a high class devil and the heiress to the house of Gremory. Also you may also know that my older brother is the Satan-Lucifer, ruler of the Underworld." Next as she guides her hand to a black haired girl on her right serving her tea. "this here is my queen and my best friend, Akeno Himejima."

"Ufufu hey" Akano says to Natsu, giving a seductive wink.

Then, Rias continued to a blonde boy sitting on a couch and said, "This is my knight, Kiba Yuuto".

Kiba then gave a friendly wave at Natsu and said, "Hey, hope we can be good friends".

"And this is my rook, Koneko Toujou" Rias said, showing her hand to a petite girl with white hair sitting next to Kiba.

Koneko only glanced at Natsu for a second and gave a simple nod before going back to eating her chocolate.

Rias then guided her hand towards a girl with long blonde hair. "This is my Bishop, Asia Argento" she said.

Asia smiled and gave a little wave, still being conscious of the 'Angel'. "Hi, it`s nice to meet you" she says.

Rias then guided her again for a last time towards a brown hair boy that was currently giving a dagger eye glared at Natsu. "And this here is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou".

Issei just controlled his frustration and said, "Hey" before going back to ignoring him.

"However my current Bishop is decapitated at the moment, so these are my adorable servants Natsu. So I welcome you to our home and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Natsu looked around at the somewhat welcoming faces, "thanks! and wait….did you guys say Grayfia was the ultimate queen!" he exclaims.

Now becoming deadpanned at the pinkette`s slowness, "Yeah she is the strongest queen in the underworld…" Says Kiba.

Only hearing the word 'Strongest' Natsu quickly stands up into a fighting position with a huge smile on his face as he runs at Grayfia with his fist extended, "Grayfia let`s fight!".

As Natsu rushed at her, Grayfia calmly dodged his punch and smacked his head, freezing him into a block ice. "Don't even think about it" Grayfia said a little annoyed.

Everyone in the room just sweatdropped at the crazy pinkett challenging one of the strongest beings in the Underworld just out of the blue. Rias then thought, 'definitely from another world but, just how powerful can this pawn of a Satan be?'.

* * *

While in deep thought another magic circle appeared in the room, however this one was red it had the crest of a phoenix in the middle of it. The Phoenix House was the only thing Rias thought before a man appear, formed from flames. Everyone was silent as man wearing a red suit who looked like he was in his 20`s stepped out from the circle and said, "Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

Riser, Riser Phoenix the man Rias hated the most, and also her finacé.

"Riser what are you doing here?" she says sa Riser scowls in disgust.

Riser then walked up to her and took her in his arms. "My Lovely Rias, I came to see you" he says seductively.

"...Riser don`t touch me." Rias responds in disgust.

Issei then became really angry as to why this douche was touching her and she clearly wasn't liking it. So he got off the coach pulled Riser off of Rias. Riser, after realising he was moved by force, became ticked off and said, "What do you think you're doing you lowly peasant?!"

Issei then stood in between Rias and Riser, "Hey asshole, clearly she doesn't like that, so back off!"

"Well it doesn't matter because in a few days she will be mine."

"What do you mean..yours?".

"What? You didn't tell them? Well our families had us engage to be wed and in a few days."

Issei then turns towards Rias as she looks away from Issei, "...is that true?" he could only manage.

"yes...but I was given until after university until I had to marry you!" Rias says angrily,

Issei realise as the thinks, 'this explains what happened last night and why she has been so sad lately...'

"Well the situation has become dire so Lord Gremory and my father have moved the date to next week" Riser says as he chuckles.

Rias then yells at Riser even louder "I said no, Riser! I refuse to marry you! The one I will marry will be the one I love and that is it!"

"How about we settle this with a rating game?"Grayfia then interrupts.

"Fine by me, but if I win, you will marry me. Even if it has to be by force." Riser says, .

"Alright then, if I win the marriage is broken off." Rias says back, .

Riser then looks around at her pitiful peerage and says, "alright and as an earlier wedding gift I`ll give a week to train your pitiful peerage because I`m just such a nice guy. And like you can defeat my peerage".

Then Riser snaps his fingers and another large magic circle appears behind him, and from the flames, 15 deadly looking girls appear. Giving an intimated aura off to Rias' peerage of only 5 members. Normally Rias would be insulted and reject such an offer but she knew deep down that they would need everything they could get.

"fine I accept, one week" Rias says, .

Riser then laughs, before him and his peerage disappear into the flames without a trace "Alright, I`ll see you than my lovely Rias.."

After Riser left, everyone in the room was left silent until some steam started coming off the block of ice that Natsu was frozen in earlier. Finally melting the ice, Natsu then looks around at everyone`s grim expressions and asks, "What'd I miss?".

* * *

**Hello,**

**Just wanted to say again I`m sorry taking a week to update and now that summer break is coming out I will be putting out a lot more chapter so **

**keep yourself on alert.**

**Also I want to say that I skipped the first volume in the high school dxd series because I hate that part. So it will be left off in volume 2 and will continue to follow the plot line of the books.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please dropped a review if you`re feeling generous. :P**

**Goodnight sports fans, and this is Cuhar logging out.**


	5. Training and Rating Game part 1

Chapter 5

* * *

I would like to thank my awesome editors, **uruz** and **The Godly Toast** for helping me out.

**Important news! High School DxD season 3 for the anime has been CONFIRMED! I repeat they are making a third season! (**unless it`s fake then I just sound like an idiot, but if you wanna find out check out the High School DxD wiki page)

**BTW: some of you guys were wondering who was gonna be in Natsu`s harem and so here they are so far; **

**Harem: first place, Grayifa, second place Akeno, Ravel, Kuroka, and Serafall.**

**Maybe Harem: Ophis?(in adult form)**, **Erza Scralet?(this one might happen! Like around when they save Asia from Astroth )**

**This will not be a NaLu story so sorry if I offend NaLu fans. So instead of NaLu or NaLi, there will be….NaZa! ALL HAIL NaZa! **

**Issei will have harem and will have; Rias, and who ever is left.**

**This is all because I and some of my awesome readers wanted to make sure the amount of characters is short so it gives each character more screen time.**

**Now you guys are probably wondering why didn't Natsu destroy Tannin well, he is Maou level strong and could beat the two heavenly dragons in their prime. However Natsu always starts off weak, gets bruised up, gets angry then kicks their butt. So technically he has a lot potential power that could rival anybody kinda like the Boosted gear. With given enough time and make him angry enough he could wipe the floor with anybody. However if you didn`t notice to beat him you just need to shut him down early in a fight and then you win. **

**Also Grayfia will not be married to Sirzechs in this story, if you didn`t know. And if I were to bring in another fairy tail it would probably be Gray. Just imagine Natsu taunting Gray in becoming a 'pawn' lol. **

**...Also I have an idea of ophis might join as well but if that happens she won't be some 10 year, she most likely be in an older form around Natsu`s age, so like 18 or so. Tell me what yeah think? For a dragon god to take some (romantic)interest in a powerful dragon slayer which is pretty much just a humanoid dragon, why not? **

**This chapter I even added a bonus hot spring scene for jokes. **

**Also I have no excuses for not update sooner, I am sorry and I'll try my best to do better for all of you, still hope you enjoy this chapter :D. I made sure to make this chapter a long one to sorta make up for being late.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Btw I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD…...I wish I did.

* * *

LEGEND

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

/POV Third/

-In the streets of the City of Kuoh-

After the incident with Riser Phoenix, late at night, Natsu and Grayfia were walking home coming back from the clubhouse. The pair walked through the the dark streets not even minding the dark or the cold, because they are devils.

Devils have many features like enhanced hearing, wings, and especially their eyes which all them to see in the dark. Even if it was the darkest conditions and even if the moon were to disappear from the sky they could still see as if it was clear as day.

Now finally approached their recently bought house and entered.

Earlier when Natsu was at school during the day, Grayfia and Happy spent the day looking for a house and came back very successful. The house was two stories tall with a basement and was only a few blocks away from Kuoh Academy. It had a fully equipped kitchen and a huge LED tv in the living room. On the second floor there are two main bedrooms, both have sliding doors that lead to the balcony that overlooked the nice fenced in backyard which was nice for privacy. Also there are 3 guest rooms just in case they get any visitor and for all rooms share one bathroom except for the two main rooms which have their own bathrooms. Many people who would step in this house would wonder how these two could afford such a nice place, but for those people don`t know that the house was bought with the funds of the Gremory Clan, which covered mostly all their necessities and daily needs.

After taking off his shoes, dropping his uniform`s jacket, and undoing his tie. Natsu walked over to the couch exhausted and collapsed.

"I'm so tired! Why do I even have to goto school? Grayfia do I have to?" said Natsu as he whined.

"It`s Sirzechs-sama`s orders, and Natsu you should have more respect for education, it`s actually quite good for you" said an icey cold toned Grayfia as she walked into the room and sat down on a nearby couch.

"But it`s so boring! Like next time can Happy come too?" said Natsu.

Happy who has a been currently sleeping on top of natsu had woke up and said, "I don`t know if I wanna, this 'school' sounds boring".

"hey! I thought we're partners?" questioned Natsu.

Before they could get into a fight, Grayfia broke them up with just raising her voice by a bit and they both went silent instantly.

"Natsu no matter what you are still going to school and I thought I taught you that you can't have have Happy being caught talking by humans?".

(sound of Natsu`s stomach growling)

As Natsu grabbed his stomach, Grayfia got up and sighed as she headed to the kitchen and said, "I`ll go make dinner".

"can I have fish?" asked cheerfully by Happy.

(30 mins later)

Sitting at the dinner table after finishing his many plates of food as he placed his last plate on top of a huge stack of other plates.

Patting his stomach proudly and grinned as he said, "That was delicious Grayfia! Oh yeah next time I`ll cook dinner for you instead, I can make some mean grilled fish on a stick!".

"fish…" mumbled Happy in a his sleep.

Blushing a little, Grayfia said, "Thank you and it`s not your place to cooking because I am the maid but if you insist….".

Normally because of her 'job' she was the one who would do everyone else's needs and she would kindly decline all offers but for some reason this time she wanted to be treated nicely. Maybe even more so because Natsu is the one who`s offering.

While starring at Natsu, she became lost in her thoughts as she thought of all that happened for the past few weeks. What came to her mind were all the moments she spent with Natsu. She liked how kind he is and how he respects and treats her as 'Grayfia' and not just as the 'Ultimate Queen'. Also she secretly she liked it when he cowered in fear when she was giving him one of her 'lessons', because most female devils just so happen to be a little S and Grayfia was no exception and she found out a while ago that Natsu would refuse to learn anything so the only way she could make him listen to her was chaining him chair to chair, so he couldn't run away, while she blasted him ice magic, to make sure he remembered each 'lesson'. However what came to her mind the most was that smile Natsu would always give to her and how comforting it was just to see it, as it would always make her feel warm on the inside.

Except the reason Grayfia is thinking so much was that she is starting to understand her feelings for Natsu. Grayfia is one of the most beautiful woman in the underworld so of course she has some 'experience' with trying to find love, she`s had countless marriage proposals and dates but none of them got her anywhere. But maybe Natsu might be what she`s looking for? No, without a doubt in her mind she's in love with him, even if it`s hasn`t been a long time they've been together.

Grayfia thought, 'it can't be anything else….I am in love with Natsu!' shouted inwardly in her thoughts.

Hearing someone talk to her, she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Natsu waving his hand in front of her as he asked, "Grayfia, you ok?".

"Yes I`m alright..." said Grayfia .

"Natsu you have a long day tomorrow, so you should get some sleep" said as she sighed.

"Happy let`s call it a night, night Grayfia" said Natsu as he picked up the sleeping Happy and walked to their room but before Natsu left the room he turned around to Grayfia and gave a little wave and smile.

Being left in the room Grayfia could only blush again from seeing his smile as she stood there in the room.

'He is a very suitable but I fear that will bring only more competition. Well in that case I must claim him as mine soon before he is taken...'

And the hunt is on...

Few seconds went by before she headed to her room, got in bed, and fell asleep.

However in the darkness of the night, a silver haired woman had snuck into the bedroom of a certain dragon slayer and lifted up the blankets carefully as she got into his bed and cuddled up next to him and fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

In the morning, Natsu woke up in his room with the sun shining into the room. He then thought about last night after melting the block of ice that encased his body with his really high body heat, he found out that Rias challenged Riser to a rating game to break off the engagement. Shortly after that Sirzechs had came by and made Rias a unique offer.

_/Flashback Start/_

_-In the clubroom after Riser left-_

_After Riser and his peerage and the rest of Rias`s peerage left. The only ones in the room were Natsu, Happy, Grayfia, and Rias. Shortly after the event with Riser, Sirzechs had gave a notice stating he would be coming to visit so while the group was waiting Natsu and Grayfia were sitting on one of the couches talking to each other about what they did during the day, and with Happy sitting on Grayfia`s lap while being petted. Finally with Rias sitting in her chair behind her desk with her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand as she stared out the window._

_Then catching everyone's attention, a shining red magic circle with the Gremory family crest appeared in the open space of the room as Sirzechs appeared dressed in a typical suit and red crimson tie._

_Fixing his suit and tie Sirzechs looked up to everyone in the room but then put his attention on Rias. _

_Expecting his calm and respectful attitude he shouted,"Rias-tan!" and dashed over to Rias and grabbed her into a hug as he rub his face on her face with the look on his face as if he were hugging a puppy. _

_For it is know throughout the underworld that Sirzechs is without a doubt a huge siscon. It has gotten so bad that some of the citizens have even started rumours of their relationship..._

_Getting embarrassed from her old brother`s hug she said, "Brother please stop, I'm too old now…"._

_Their reunion was cut short when Grayfia had walked over from the couch, grab Sirzechs`s ear and dragged the crying Sirzechs to the corner as if she were putting a child in time-out._

_Seeing the Sirzechs being dragged away painfully by his ear, Rias could only sweat drop at the site while Natsu and Happy cringed knowing that could happen to them too._

_(10 min later) _

_After some punishment Sirzechs was sitting on one of the couches rubbing his deformed face and Grayfia went back to sit next to Natsu again on the opposite couch._

_Rias then asked the elephant in the room, "so brother why are you here?"._

_Then remembering he came here for a reason Sirzechs said, "That`s right, I came here because I came to make an offer"._

_Rias nodded for him to continue._

"_So as you know, you have one week before your rating game with Riser to give your peerage training to get stronger. However, I'm not doubting your servants abilities, but I want to trade Natsu my [pawn] to you temporarily for this game."_

_Rias stood from her chair and put her hands on her desk and looked at her brother with determination in her eyes, "Thank you for the offer but I don`t need help, I have faith in my adorable servants so sorry but I decline."_

_Sirzechs put his hands together and rested his chin on his hand while he got a smirk on his face. "But Rias-tan I haven't even told you the best part...so as you know Natsu is my newest servant but he is still a low class devil and needs experience for him to become a high class devil himself…"_

_Sirzechs then glanced over to Natsu who was completely ignoring the conversation and then glanced at Grayfia and gave her a certain look to give a hidden reason why he wants Natsu to become a High class devil. Grayfia knew exactly what Sirzechs was getting at and her face became so red with steaming coming out of her head and looked away which Natsu caught and became confused why Grayfia was acting so weird._

_Sirzechs then looked back to Rias who was also confused of Grayfia`s reaction and continued to speak, "so trading him to you for this game would give him some perfect experience of how rating games really work and also I know Natsu is powerful but I don't know exactly what his limits are or his abilities are so with this I can see if my gamble of making him my servant can be paid off. For you this can give you a better chance at winning I know you have the talent but this is your first rating game and you're competing against Riser who has a full peerage with tons of matches under his belt while you have no experience and only a few servants. So giving you my [pawn] is only fair and can level the playing field, also it will make this match a little more interesting so, what do you say?". _

_Rias then thought of the offer as Sirzechs small smirk became a wide grin. While Natsu was confused to what was going on. _

_/flashback End/ _

-Back in Natsu`s room-

Natsu didn't really know what was going but when Sirzechs had told him he was going to be in a rating game Natsu was really excited that was going be fighting someone.

Natsu thought while lying in bed,'It`s been a while since I fought anyone, it`s all Grayfia`s fault if it wasn't of her I could do whatever I want! But if I did she would so kill me and giving me one of her…..'lesson' as he thought he shudder from just thinking about it, Grayfia`s 'lessons' were definitely on par with Erza`s threats of doing 'that'. They were both really scary.

'Actually I think the last time I fought some one was old man Tannin, damn and we never even got to finish our last fight! Next time I see that geezer we're definitely gonna finish that fight!'.

Chuckling to himself the battle maniac had a wide grin and shook with excitement just from thinking about it.

Then he notice something was weird.

Natsu noticed something warm and heavy on his chest and saw something covered by the blankets. He moved his free hand to lift the blankets to find Grayfia sleeping on his chest, hugging him as her body pillow, while she was completely naked.

He looked at her face as she breathed cutely onto his chest, her long silver hair was draped over him and over her curvaceous body. Along with her holding his arm tightly between her nice two orbs. Because of his animal like nose Natsu became entranced by the smell of her hair as it filled his nose.

Natsu isn't a pervert and if you claimed he was one you would only receive a flaming punch to the face as he would yell that he`s nothing like Gray. However his curiosity got the best of him as he continued to look down at her breast that were pressing against his chest and then looked down again to see she wasn`t wearing any panties so without doubt she was naked.

Like any sane man, would most likely get a huge nose bleed and cry to any god of how lucky they were but for a certain pink haired dragon slayer, this man was not like anyone else. The only thing that came to his mind as he thought, 'huh that's weird….well lets get ready for the trip!'.

This young man who is getting close to his prime, didn't even question why she was naked or how or why she was there in the first place. He just put it aside like it was normal and went on with his morning. Some would even question if this battle crazed, fire eating, child in a man`s body even knew what 'intercourse' was….

Natsu then excitedly tried to get up but was stopped by Grayfia, when her hold on his left arm became tighter.

He looked at the silverette with a puzzling gaze, missing the smile on her normally serious face.

"hey, Grayfia wake up! I have to get ready."said with his typical tone and loudness, being complicately oblivious to be quieter because it`s early in the morning.

She pouted as she let go of his arm, she slowly got up as she yawned and her rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light in the room.

Grabbing the blankets to cover her modesty, she sat there watching Natsu jumping with excitement while getting ready.

"You seem more excited than normal" she stated.

Natsu turned to face her as he was finishing putting on a yellow t-shirt with a blue X on the front and sleeves, pretty much the same shirt he wore in Edolas. Also he wore brown cargo shorts with dark blue sandals, and to top it off he was wearing the scarf that igneel gave him.

Natsu`s had a huge grin as he said, "well yeah! why shouldn't I be excited?"

"I'm finally gonna be fighting somebody for once!" he said confidently as he punched the palm of his other hand, catching his fist.

Grayfia could see the battle crazed look in his eyes and she knew she should be a little worried but also she also liked his confidence as he said it. However something was bugging her, more like how she was naked in his bed all night and how he didn't try to start anything or...how he didn`t even find it strange or have a reaction like normal men would.

Fidgeting with the blankets she was holding, with a slightly seductive look and voice she asked, "Natsu~ , last night I snuck into your bed and yet you didn't try anything...didn't you find it weird that I was in your room, naked?".

"hmmm"

Resting his hand on his chin he thought about it for a second.

Looking back at her and smile as he said, "Nah, not really".

"Really?".

"Maybe you being in my room, but I used to sneak into Luce`s bed when I was back in Earthland…but other than that, nothing comes to mind" he said bluntly.

Shaking a little, her hair started rise as if resisting gravity, she had a deathly aura surround her body. Leaking some of her magic into the room, things were being to have ice form on them.

Noticing her scary aura and the temperature drop in the room, Natsu started to back up very slowly as started to sweat and shivered.

"Hey Grayfia, what`s wrong…" Natsu said nervously.

With the eyes of a demon she glared at him, "**Haha** **Natsu~, are you saying you slept with another woman? Do I need to teach you another 'lesson', I think you still need to learn about light and how they're dangerous for devils?".**

The now panicking dragon slayer was now drenched with sweat trying to find any excuse he could think of to get out of this "eh Grayfia, what are you talking? We were just friends so thats what we did…plus she hated it when I did it anyway which still confuses me...".

Grayfia then calmed down when hearing the words 'just friends', Natsu sighed with relief as Grayfia fixed herself.

However she was still a little angry 'but that only proves that I need to claim him even sooner...seems like I can`t even let him out of my sight...'.

Also something was bugging her even more, was the fact that she was naked and looked like he didn't even seem bothered by it or even have a reaction to it.

She asked, "...and you don't find anything odd, like me being naked, perhaps? and why didn't you try anything last night?".

He simply responded, "nope, I used to take baths with Erza all the time when I was little, so I don't find it odd at all...Wait? what should have I tried again?" he asked innocently with a look of confusion.

She sweatdropped, 'is he really that dense? Does he not really no what to do? Maybe he didn't understand my intentions . No, I`ll just have to try again later...'.

"Well Natsu, we should get ready for your trip, you don't want to keep Lady Gremory waiting.".

Before she got out of bed, Natsu then asked, "hey Grayfia, could I ask you for a favour?".

"Sure, what do you need".

He walked over to his dresser and pull out a piece of paper and handed it to her. It was a drawing of Natsu in stick figure form wearing weird clothing while he was breathing fire.

Sweat dropping see his art skills being on par with kindergarteners, she asked, "And what is this?".

Having a look saying 'what do mean? you should know this', Natsu said, "what are you talking about clearing its me with those awesome threads".

With a pleading cute child face he asked "So my favour is could you make me these clothes for the rating game and make sure that there are fire proof, very fireproof!" putting emphasis on the 'fire proof'.

"um sure…"

"Yay! you`re the best Grayfia" as he lunged at her and gave her a big hug.

Then Natsu headed to leave the room to go down stairs to make breakfast, Grayfia recovering from the random hug holding back her blush and said just loud enough for him to hear, "Natsu when you get back from your trip we're going to continue with your teachings. So be prepared."

Just as he was leaving he paled and stopped for a second until he ran downstairs hoping to run away from his nightmare.

She chuckled see his reaction knowing that she could still tease him, without noticing a blue cat went behind her and said in a teasing manner,

"You liiiike him..".

However Happy went quiet when Grayfia`s serious cold gaze sent shivers down his spine forcing him to shut up.

"or not…".

* * *

-In the forest walking to the training Mansion-

/Issei POV Third/

Deep in a forest outside of Kuoh, walking up a large hill on a trail towards where Natsu, Rias and her peerage will be training for the next week to prepare for the rating game against Riser.

Slowly making his way up the hill carrying a bunch of bags, breathing heavily, barely able to stand, and tired beyond belief. Issei could see the top of the hill where Akeno, Asia, and Rias, his master are waiting for him to catch up.

Rias then waves to him and encourages him, "just a few more feet, you`re almost there".

"Just visualize Issei" Akeno kindly gives advice before drinking from her water bottle.

Trying to catch his breath Issei mutters, "coming…".

While Rias is watching him slowly make his way up the hill, Asia kindly asks with concern for him,"Rias, should I go gets some of those bags for him?".

"He`ll be ok, he needs to learn to carry that much on his own" Rias responded back.

Back to Issei, Kiba approaches Issei up the hill and says as he bypass him, "On your right".

Issei notices he has the same amount of bags as him, but is easliy making his way the hill without a sweat.

Becoming frustrated Issei, argues "seriously! Did they give you a bag of feathers or something?".

Then Koneko also bypasses Issei up the hill while carrying gigantic bag that is easily four times the size of Issei`s bag and seems to be walking up the hill without a swear like as if she were carrying a pillow.

Then she coldly says without emotion, "move it…".

When Issei thought he couldn't be more surprised of how such a little girl could be so strong, Natsu bypassed him with a bag just as big as Koneko`s.

While yelling with excitement he yells, "YEAH! training!".

Happy then says from sitting on top of Natsu`s bag he says, "Aye sir!".

Issei stops in his tracks and watches Natsu carrying his bags up the hill with lots of energy.

Wondering to himself, 'seriously how much energy does that guy have! Like does he ever get tired?'.

Losing his focus, his exhaustion kicked in and he fell over on to his back from the weight of his bags. Getting up off the ground he whined, "ahhhh I hate this!".

* * *

-At the Gremory Mansion in the middle of nowhere-

/Back to Third POV/

Asia couldn't keep her astonishment at bay and says, "wow! How beautiful!". As Rias and her peerage look at the mansion they will be staying at for the rest of their training.

"Yeah this place is huge! I think it`s even the size of the guild hall!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" responded Happy.

It was a two floors with plenty of space and had a victorian european style to it. If you were to look around you could find it came with a stone column gazebo, a pond, and a nice hot spring.

Having a little smile hearing her two new members of her peerage praise one of her family mansion she says to her peerage as she walks ahead, "Alright guys lets head on inside and get going on this training".

Issei still exhausted from the hike he complains, "What but we just got here! That`s evil and no where close to fair…".

Rias looked back at him with a devilish smile, taking it as a compliment she says, "Why thank you", and continues to walks towards the house.

However after Natsu and Happy had different plans.

"Rias".

"What is it, Natsu-san?" she asked.

"Actually Me and Happy have different plans with our own training so...see yeah!" said Natsu as he comically ran towards the treeline, while Happy flew after him.

Before Rias could even responded he was already out of site and gone into the forest.

Rias sighed while having one hand holding her head from stress.

Rias thought that getting Natsu from her older brother would be able to secure her victory with her rating game with Riser. Like she had Issei but he is still weak. However she had her doubts and was stressing out because she didn't even knew what he was capable of, she knew he was strong but still…and to add onto that he always acted like a child, she was worried that he wouldn't even take the match seriously.

She watched one of her only hopes dashes into the forest as she said, "We're doomed...".

Akeno was also surprised and added, "Yeah, we might be in trouble".

The rest of the group who sweat dropped could only nod and agree.

* * *

-In the dining room at the training mansion-

/With Issei Third POV/

After a long week of training, Rias and her peerage were eating dinner. A meal which consisted of lots of potato salad, compliments of Issei and his magic to strip onion and potato peels going overboard.

Finishing her dinner, Rias gets up and says, "That was delicious and filling. Alright my cute servants, I think we should head to the baths. We've had a long week of training and this is the last night before the match. So I think we should reward ourselves and relax a little."

"You mean you're all going together?" asked a perverted Issei filled with his perverted dreams.

"Well that was the plan, you`re such a silly goose. Would you like to come along? you want to see us naked together don't you, I don't mind" Rias said with a teasing voice.

She looked over to her queen and asked, "Akeno, how about you?".

"Ufufu, no I think it sounds like fun, we could bathe him too" said Akeno with a teasing voice.

Issei now baffled and is getting even more hopeful that his perverted dreams could happen.

After getting her response, Rias looks towards her bishop and asks, "Asia, do you mind? I wouldn't want any of us to feel uncomfortable…".

"Sure" replied Asia.

Now excited as a kid on christmas, Issei was bouncing with excitement.

Rias looked over to her last female servant, her rook and asked, "What about you Koneko?".

However…

Koneko replied with her monotone expression, "I would rather die.".

All his hopes crushed, he fell onto the floor.

Rias looked over to Issei with a teasing smile and said, "Oh well sorry, maybe next time".

"If you peek i`ll kill you" said Koneko.

Akeno then remember a certain someone and asked her master, "Hey Rias what about Natsu-kun should we invite him?".

Rias sighed thinking about the pink haired fellow, "Well, he may of not been around a lot this week but we are still part of a team so doing this will help with team bonding".

Akeno then giggled just thinking of thought seeing him naked, "Ufufu, alright I`ll go and get him now".

* * *

-At Natsu`s and Happy`s camp in the forest-

/POV Third/

Akeno walked through the forest for a few minutes smiling to herself until she reached a clearing. She saw a tent pitched up with sticks at the edge of a lake, also she saw a fire going with fish being cooked with sticks running through them. Right next to the fire was Happy eating cooked fish that was quite brunt. She always thought the cat was cute but wondered how it was able to talk…

Noticing her walk in, Happy looked away from his precious fish and said, "Why you here? If you're here for fish I'm not sharing".

Akeno only giggled with her typical smile and asked, "Ufufu Happy, is Natsu here? I have somthing to ask him."

"Oh I thought you were here to steal my fish, well he`s over there…" he pointed in a direction and went back to eating his fish.

"Thank you"

She walked more into the clearing but what shocked her the most was the scene in front of her. The forest or what was left of the forest, was charred and looked like a bomb had gone off. The place was filled with craters and burning remains of wood, giving the look that it was an apocalypse wasteland.

'Ara ara such destruction...is he really that capable? Well….ufufu he really knows what he's doing that`s for sure.' she thought as she rubbed her thighs together and licked her lips as her Sadistic side was coming up.

Then she noticed a head of spiky pink hair in a crater and walked over to it. She near the edge of it as she gazed over his body.

Natsu was tired from his training and panting while lying at the bottom of the crater with his clothes in chars. Smelling a familiar scent he looked over to wear Akeno was standing and said with a smile, "Hey Akeno, what are you doing here?".

"Rias decided that everyone was going to relax a bit and go to the hotsprings, so do you want to join us?" she asked teasingly.

Jumping back to his feet with renewed energy which surprised her, with a huge smile on his face he said, "Yeah! that sounds like fun, count me in!".

She only giggled with a hand at hovering over her mouth, impressed of how he could be so full of energy even though a few minutes ago he was tried lying in a crater.

* * *

-Hotsprings behind the Training Mansion-

Walking down the hallway, Natsu and Happy rested on his shoulder, Rias and her peerage were making their way towards the changing rooms.

"Alright guys here we are now just remember, to relax and remove some of the fatigue of your training, you all deserve it." said Rias.

Then Kiba and Issei head into the guys change room, while Issei was crying anime tears since dinner and Kiba had his lady`s man lay back smile.

And the girls head towards the girls change room.

However a certain dragon slayer didn't get the message…

Rias then noticed Natsu was following them as they were about to enter the change room, this was also noticed by the guys as well.

"Hey Natsu-san what are you doing? you're suppose to with the guys" said Rias.

"Ara ara ufufu I don't mind..." Akeno said with her eyes filled with lust.

Aisa was just confused with the situations and Koneko only said, "pervert…".

Natsu however was quite confused with the situation and then heard what Koneko said, then he snapped, "Hey I`m not a pervert! I'm nothing like Gray!".

Happy commented, "Natsu, you might be a perv because Gray would do something like this...".

"Hey!" He yelled back.

Rias then became confused and asked, "well then what were you doing?".

Natsu calmed himself down but is still confused, "Well you said we were going to bathe together so that`s what I`m doing".

"Well Natsu we're girls and you're a boy, so you should be going on the boy`s side. Like don`t you think it`s weird that boys and girls would be bathing with each other? ".

Now all eyes were on Natsu as he thought of answer.

"Hmmm" He really did look like he was trying hard thinking of an answer.

"Nah not really, Erza and me used to bathe together all the time when we were growing up and even now she would still ask if I wanted to…" said Natsu bluntly.

Happy agreed, "Aye sir! Erza, him, and Gray used to do it all the time since they were kids".

However everyone went speechless, Akeno became jealous and angry of hearing her new crush being with other girls, naked but kept her anger at bay thinking their must be a reason why. While a certain pervert was bleeding from his nose from just thinking about it, Issei yelled in jealously, "WHAT! That`s so unfair! I want to do that so badly and yet you`ve done it your whole life! You're just like Kiba, you damn casanova!".

Confused by everyone`s reactions Natsu asked, "what are you talking about? It`s not like it`s a big deal or anything".

Happy said hitting Natsu`s head with his paw, "Natsu, I don't think you're getting it."

"Hey! I understand!...actually not really" said Natsu as he scratched his nose being a little embarrassed.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THA-" Issei said before Kiba covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Hey Issei calm down" he said calmly to fellow teammate.

Natsu was still contemplating of what was so wrong about it.

'does he really not think nothing is wrong about this?' was what came to everyone's minds, well except Issei of course.

Then Rias collected herself and said sternly to finish this, "still Natsu, I want you go with the boys this time" then giving him a glare that meant, she meant business.

Realising he wasn't going to win this fight he grumbled and said, "fine, you're no fun!" as he pouted and walked towards the boys change room, with an equal grumbling Issei as the girls sweatdropped of how he was acting like a child, then they walked towards their change room.

* * *

-Occult Research Club room, the night of the rating game, few minutes before the rating game, midnight-

/POV Third/

Rias and her peerage were sitting in the club room waiting for the match to start.

Issei looked around and noticed that everyone was still wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform but shrugged it off. Everyone was doing their best to keep themselves calm especially Rias and Akeno who were elegantly drinking tea while they waited, so calm even before a match to be expected of the two great Onee-samas. Koneko was put on a pair of fingerless sparring gloves with pink cat paws on them, while Kiba was working with his sword, european style.

"Wow Buchou you don't even look worried at all…" Issei started to say but was cut off when two people entered the room.

Those two people were Sona Shitori or a.k.a Sona Sitri the heiress of the house of Sitri and the president of the student council and also her vice-president and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." said Sona calmly, with a calculating expression.

"No please come on in, Sona" said Rias.

"I`m glad you could make it" said Akeno.

"Woah I didn't expect to see those two here, hey buchou what gives?" asked Issei.

"There`s going to be a live broadcast of the match so friends and family could watch, Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that." Rias answered.

"And besides this is her first rating game, I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything" added Sona.

"Well I promised in everything in my power to make this game interesting for you".

Then a red magic circle appear with the crest of house of Gremory appeared lighting up the dark room with a red glow.

Two more figures appeared in the middle of the room, they were Natsu and Grayfia. Grayfia was wearing her normal Maid outfit while holding Happy but what caught everyone's eye was what Natsu was wearing.

His main outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his red fairy tail mark proudly on his right shoulder and his giving a glimpse of his bare well toned chest and abs which made all the girls in the room slightly blush. Also he had white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and of course he had his scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

Coughing, and removing her blush Akeno said teasingly, "Ara ara interesting choice of clothing Natsu-kun, how about later we take those off later in private…".

However Akeno was met with a glare from Grayfia to back off but only retaliated back with her own glare, and everyone in the room could almost see sparks flying between the two rivals.

"Grayfia-san, Akeno that`s enough." Rias said stopping the two before they destroyed the school.

"Sorry Buchou" said Akeno as she went back to drinking her tea.

"My apologies, Lady Gremory" said Grayfia.

During all of this Natsu got too confused and had started a conversation with Happy of how they liked their fish cooked.

Gathering everyone's attention, Grayfia said, "It's almost time before the rating game starts, Lady Rias are you ready?".

"Yes, we're ready whenever you are." said Rias.

"In a few moments we will be using this magic circle here to transport you and your team to the battlefield where the match will be held".

"The battlefield will take place in a different dimension used for battles, and you may only teleport after the rating game is finished, any questions?" explained Grayfia.

Natsu put up his hand and was about to ask until Grayfia stop him and said, "Because it's a disposable space feel free to fight to your satisfaction, and Natsu. Sirzechs wanted me to tell you to show him your full power and to not worry about destroying anything. Just show him everything you got."

"Uh oh… thats asking for it" said Happy.

"Alright you got it!" said a grinning Natsu as he slam his fist into his other palm creating a few sparks.

For some reason Grayfia felt like she would regret telling him that...

Sona and her queen were curious about what Grayfia said but decided not to bother, however everyone else was already informed of Natsu's situation.

"Alright its time, please make your way to the magic circle" asked Grayfia.

Natsu, Rias and her peerage made their way to the magic that would take them to the match. As the magic circle glew with more intensity, Natsu looked over to Happy who was still Grayfia's arms and asked, "Happy, you don't want to come along?".

"Nah, I'm too good to play and also….I heard they're serving fish in the V.I.P box" said Happy as he drooled.

Just as they were about to teleport, Natsu stuck out his hand giving a thumbs towards Happy and Grayfia with a large grin he said, "Alright buddy, Grayfia, I'll make ya both proud".

"Good luck" were Grayfia`s last words before the glow got even stronger.

The group vanished from the room along with the glowing light.

Sona then turn towards Grayfia still calm and calculating as ever as she asked Grayfia, as she pointed towards Happy, "Did that cat just talk?".

"Aye sir! Now to the FISH!" yelled Happy as he pumped one of his paws into the air.

* * *

-Pocket dimension, Club Room in Kuoh Academy-

/Third POV/

When they teleported Natsu could feel a tug as if something was pulling him somewhere else really fast then stop. When the group opened their eyes there were still in the club room but Grayfia, Happy, Sona, and Tsubaki were no where in sight.

Confused Issei asked, "What the hell? Did I screw up again?".

However how Natsu interpreted it, he said as he laugh and clenched his stomach "Haha! Grayfia screwed up! Oh this is good, I so have to tell Happy after this he`d have a riot!".

"I bet I could hold this over her to get out of 'lessons'!".

"No, we're in the alternate space." explained Rias as she sat on top of her desk.

Then a voice similar to Grayfia`s boomed throughout the battlefield, to Natsu it sound like she was speak through a microphone lacrima or just a microphone in this world.

[_Your attention please, Welcome everyone my name is Grayfia, I am a servant of the house of Gremory and I will be your referee during today`s match. To create the battlefield you will be competing in I took some suggest from both Rias-sama and Riser-sama. You may recognize this place, as it is an exact copy of Kuoh Academy. An educational institution in the human world._]

Hearing Grayfia`s voice, Natsu yelled "Hey Grayfia!" as he was wave to nothing in particular.

"Woah is that true?" asked an astonished Issei.

"Just take a look outside" directed Akeno.

Natsu, Asia, and Issei walk over to the window and opened. Peeking their heads outside they could see it truly was an exact replica of their school, except they noticed the sky was a glowing green colour coming off of a glossy looking barrier.

"Woah…" let out Asia, Issei, and Natsu.

"They weren't kiddin, this place looks like exactly like the original!" stated Issei.

"Hmm"

Natsu also agreed as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms as he nodded his head sagely.

He had to agree, back home in Earthland he saw tons of amazing magic being with Fairy Tail. But Natsu also had to agree, the magic here was pretty cool.

The speaker came on and everyone was quiet again.

[_Each team have been given an area as their home base. Rias-sama your base will serve as the Occult Research Club headquarters in the old school building, Riser-sama`s base will be located in the principal's office in the new School building. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the opposing team`s homebase. Good luck to both teams. Let the game begin._]

"Alright! I`m gonna fight my way to the home base and get promoted to something awesome and beat the crap out of lord douchenozzle!" Issei grinned as he punched his fist into his other palm.

"Promoted….I think I remember Grayfia teaching me something about that but I can't remember…" said Natsu as he wondered.

"We're boned…" said Koneko as the rest of the Rias peerage sweat dropped at the pink haired boy`s cluelessness.

"Alright! it`s time to commence plan T!" Natsu laughed as he cheered.

Kiba hearing of plan T for his first time he asked, "What`s plan T?".

Natsu laughed, "Take em by storm! of course!" as he ran towards the window breaking it and running further into the school grounds to the close scent of an enemy he could find.

"Wait stop!" Rias hurried to the window but it was too late as he was already out of sighed, "that`s not a plan!" she yelled thinking he might her.

Rias sighed and turning to her shocked peerage. She had confidence even without Natsu, she felt that her peerage was enough to win. So she started her battle plan, "Alright my cute servants, here put theses in your ears" she said as she handed out little glowing red balls about the size of the end of your pinky finger.

Issei and Asia watched as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba set up the glowing ball in their eyes as the glow died away.

"With these will help us communicate during the battle" Rias explained to her confused servants.

"Alright that`s some secret agent shit" said Issei as he and Asia followed their example.

(12 minutes later)

Rias and her peerage surround a map of the schools grounds on her desk as they planned their strategy.

"Alright Kiba and Koneko, I want you guys to set up traps in the forest and make a defensive perimeter…".

She was cut off when a loud explosion echoed throughout the school grounds.

**BOOOOM!**

"What the hell was that!?" asked Issei.

Then…

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retired._]

"WHAAAT!?"

* * *

-With Natsu in the School Gymnasium few minutes after Leaving the Club Room-

Natsu was walking around the school grounds with his hands folded behind his head, complaining about how he didn't know where he was going. Like he`s only been at school once and on the first day he still got lost before Akeno helped him out. So he still wasn't familiar where everything was, heck the only thing that saved him from getting lost this time was his animal like nose that found a few people in this building, and judging that their scents were unfamiliar he assumed they were enemies from the other team.

'Damn, my nose is awesome and I thought before it was great, but becoming a devil all my senses have become even better! If gajeel could see me now he would be so jealous. Even better I can even see in the dark now!' cheered Natsu in his mind.

"Well look what we have here, this guy`s new." said a voice from behind.

Natsu looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw four girls standing there in middle of the gym.

The one who spoke, Xuelan was well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue dress with slits on both sides with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. She also wears black armguards over her forearms and her dress is open in the dress area, showing off lots of cleavage of her breasts that left little to the imagination.

The next girl, Mira was also a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She also carried a large wooden staff.

Finally the last two, Ile and Nel were two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, opposite to the other, and both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist, and both carried chainsaws that are colored blue.

However there was another thing that Natsu didn't know….what this Riser guy looked like.

"Alright! Which one of you is Riser?" asked Natsu as he grinned and slammed his fist into his palm creating a few sparks. One could clearly see the craving for battle in his eyes.

"What are you an idiot!?" Xuelan shouted at him.

"Yeah what an idiot!" said the twins Nel and Ile as they laughed.

"We`re his [Pawns]!" the twins continued.

"I`m also a [Pawn]." told Mira as she spun her wooden staff around before placing her hand on her hip with a smirk.

"And I`m Riser-sama`s [Rook]." Xuelan smirked. "Wait were you the guy frozen in a block of ice when we first visited. Haha! you really are an idiot! what`s your name?".

(Music - Salamander Ost-Extended - watch?v=TFSvaKgjWjk)

"The name`s Natsu! Natsu Dragneel and I`m a [Pawn]" said Natsu as his grin grew a bit wider.

"Really? A single [Pawn] to fight us? To think Rias would think that a tactic like this would actually work." said Mira before she dashed forward, readying her staff to strike him in the gut.

As she got closer, Natsu grinning like a child on christmas. Given the chance to go all out this was truly one of his best days after getting stuck in this world.

Slamming his fists together, Natsu ignited his hands on fire and readied himself.

Mira was about to strike until Natsu had grabbed her staff in one hand and then sent his other arm down, crushing her staff in half. Her face was in shock as she didn't notice she was still in motion as Natsu pulled back his right flaming fist.

"**Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!**" he yelled as his fist connected with her face, and with some explosive power she was sent fly back over the heads of her team mates, crashing into the wall on the other side of the gym leaving a good size crater.

"Yeah that`s what you get for calling me an idiot!" said Natsu with righteous payback.

She growled with anger looking at her fallen ally, Xuelan yelled, "Ile! Nel! Get him!" Xuelan ordered the twins as they charged at him with their chainsaws.

"Haha we're gonna slice off your balls!" yelled Ile.

"Yeah we're gonna slice you up now hold still!" yelled Nel.

Dodging each strike, Natsu kept backing up from their assault as he leaned side to side with each of their strikes they lashed at him.

Growling with annoyance Ile yelled, "Hey hold still!".

"Yeah we can't hit you if you keep moving!" said Nel.

"Hey curious just what are those things anyway?" asked Natsu as he continued to dodge.

"What have you never heard of chainsaws before?" questioned Mel as she stroked down, making him jump back again.

Stopping in his place ignoring the fact he was still in the middle of a fight he wondered, "Chainsaws…".

However Xuelan then rushed at him while he wasn't focused and brought a swift roundhouse kick to his ribs, sending off his fight and slamming into the wall, leaving behind a crater.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, a rookie mistake from a rating game virgin!".

Picking himself up Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth as he said, "Damn that was hard kick, man I got to give you credit that was nice".

Smirking while in a battle stance she said proudly, "Well course, I am a rook after all. Which grants me a lot of strength and defence" Then she rushed at him again with another kick aimed at his head.

Ile and Nel rushed at him as well readying their chainsaws.

Natsu then bends his knees and crosses him arms in an X shape. He launched himself in the air, jumping higher than any of of his opponents could, surprising the 3 as flames ignited his arms and extend like whips as he lashed the flaming whips towards them as he yelled, "**Fire Dragon`s Wing Attack!**".

Barely dodging with enough time, Xuelan and Ile managed to dodge the attack but had burnt a fair bit of their clothes revealing their modesty.

However Nel wasn't as lucky as the heat scorched her body, as she was left screaming in pain "KYAaaa" on the ground and incapacitated to fight but still holding on.

With wide eyes they saw the spot where the attack would of hit him and saw that it left large scorch lines across the floor as the fire melted into the floorboards.

Noticing the large amount of magic power from that attack, fear started to build up inside, as they all wondered just who the hell is this guy! As they felt the magic power rolling off him.

"This guy`s no pawn!" Xuelan yelled "What rank are you really!?".

"What are you talking about? I`m am pawn! Now its my turn to go on the offensive!" said Natsu as he grinned.

He charged at Ile who was panicking, she turned on her chainsaw to its maximum speed and poured her magic as flames erupted from her chainsaw surrounding the deadly blade. Catching Natsu eyeing the fire surrounding her deadly cutting tool she said proudly, "Everyone from the House of Phoenix and their Evil Pieces have control over fire!".

She slashed down at him hoping to slice him in half but he caught the chainsaw by the guard, she still forcing down the chainsaw on him but without success.

Then Anyone who was still up was then shocked beyond belief as they saw him open his mouth wide as the flames from Ile`s chainsaw was being sucked into his mouth, and then with a loud "BUrp!".

He grinned at the shocked girl he said, "Thanks for the meal!" and then he took the little girl`s weapon from her hand as she yelled back, "Hey you idiot give me back my chainsaw!".

Then Natsu proceed to crush her weapon like it was made of paper with his immense strength, warping the chainsaw into a bundle of metal before tossing it a side.

Shocked beyond repair the little girl was shaking in front of man she thought out to be….a monster.

Natsu swung back his head, and headbutted Ile dropping her unconscious on the floor.

Still grinding Natsu turned around and faced Xuelan as he cracked his knuckles and said, "Now where were we?".

(End Music)

(Music - Nightcore natsu`s theme - watch?v=ywqFMfQNw00)

Shaking out of her feared state, she said, "Well if you weren`t a [Pawn], then I would of thought you were a [Rook] just by your strength alone...but I`m can you take a hit like a [Rook]".

They then rushed each other while yelling "AHHHHHH!".

Exchanging blows with each other, each person packed tons of strength into each punch and kick. However Xuelan knew this guy was holding back, to her it seemed as if the guy wanted to continue the fight! And then she noticed that everytime she hit him with her attacks while using fire magic, that it didn't even seem to burn him or even harm him. Except she saw he was getting carried away so she used this against him and caught him off guard as sent an axe kicked straight at his head, which sent him into the ground, crushing the floorboards and leaving a crater where he stood with her herculean strength.

However maybe he wasn't as caught off guard as she thought because when the dust cleared, she was shocked to find that he had caught her kick right before it was to hit his head, while he was kneeling in the crater.

Now grinning like a maniac he stood up, as he was still holding her leg, he picked her and tossed her at the wall at an insane speed. If she wasn't a [Rook] then she without a doubt wouldn't of survived that.

Laughing with enjoyment Natsu said, "Alright! Now it`s time to get serious!".

This statement took a huge blow at her pride as she thought, 'he wasn't even serious!?'. At this point she didn't know what to think, she was trembling in fear looking at the man in front of her who was in a completely different league beyond her.

Coughing up blood which fell on what remained of her dress and barely able to stand. She picked herself up and leaned against the wall as she demand, "Just who the hell are you!?".

Backing up Natsu, he turned around and then pointed to a red tattoo on his right shoulder with a toothy grin as he said, "I`m a Fairy Tail Wizard!" then he slam his fists together and then he moved his hands in front of his mouth as he began to suck in air. Then his cheeks filled up as if he was holding something in until he couldn't breath in anymore.

Then she noticed his eyes had changed into more slit like and then what freaked her out the most was that behind him she could almost see a large red dragon preparing the same attack along with the spiky pink haired man.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Then a torrent of flames was expelled from his mouth, exploding a wake in its bath. The wave of fire easily filled the entire gym, her eyes widen, 'Such power! This this….guy is a monster!' was all she thought before she was engulf in flames.

"KYAaaaa!" she screamed in pain before everything turned white as her, Ile, Nel, and Mira were engulfed in the blast as they retired from the game due to their injuries.

**BOOOM!**

The gymnasium exploded into flames sending derby everywhere. And in the flames Natsu was walking out dusting himself off with a grin on his face as he said with excitement, "Wow that was an awesome! Too bad I didn't find that Rising guy….hey!" noticing his clothes were scorched and burned while trying to hold on to his body.

"Ah man my clothes! Grayfia just got me these too! Damn, guess I got ask her to make them more fire resistance next time" he thought out loud as he walked away from the destroyed building.

Soon Grayfia`s voice boomed across the field delivering the news.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retired._]

* * *

**Author`s Notes**

**Well... I said most of the things I wanted to say up tops so yeah...awkward...**

**Also What did you think of that! That was my longest chapter I`ve ever written so I`m feeling pretty proud.**

**So what did you think of the fight at the end there? I know you are probably like dude Natsu`s way stronger than that. Well I thought it would be boring if he just finished them off at the get-go so I decided that Natsu would take it easy first, then destroy. Also how was his personality? still the same old Natsu?.**

**I also want to add that Natsu is sort of like Issei, yes he is stronger than Issei but Natsu is still potentially powerful, he more angry he gets the stronger he is ****so isnt a one hit kill but Natsu, if you let him get ready he could surpass a Maou easily. Remember keyword: Potentially Powerful.**

**Ages of all the ladies for Natsu`s Harem, now these are just estimates;**

**Grayfia - looks around 24 or 20, but really she`s over 200 years she can change her appearance by using magic.**

**Kuroka - 20 **

**Akeno - 18, she`s one year older than Natsu**

**Ravel - 14 **

**Serafall - looks like a child but then not at same time, or adult form which looks 20**

**maybes...**

**Erza - 19, I think she`s 2 years older than Natsu**

**Ophis - will look 18 in adult form and 10 in her little kid form but she will mainly be in 18 form.**

**Well that`s his harem, and Natsu is 17. **

**Again I want to say I`m sorry for updating so late. And Riser`s and Natsu`s fight will happen next chapter!**

**And again I will try and improve and update sooner and now that its summer and I`m done co-op I can write a lot more now.**

**So goodnight sports fans! This is Cuhar logging out!**


	6. Rating Game part 2 and Wrath of the Mage

Chapter 5 part 2

* * *

I would like to thank my awesome editors, **uruz** and **The Godly Toast** for helping me out.

Sorry about that I only added ages to characters just to give an idea about the characters but it doesn't really matter, if ur curious about that stuff look it up on the wiki.

And sorry I forgot that know one knows Natsu`s age so just forget that all happened.

The new harem is;

-Grayfia

-Kuroka

-Akeno

-Ravel

-Serafall

-Rossweisse

-Ophis- she changes between adult form and child form

Maybes….

-Xenovia

-Tiamat

-Bennia

-Erza

Possible other characters that maybe added to peerage but not part of Harem;

-Gray

that`s it I will not add anymore and even the maybes might not make it, I want to keep his harem small. So remember the maybes are maybes so they **may or may not **be added into the story and I will not add any more characters than that. But thank you for the reviews they were helpful :D.

I know you guys don`t like how there`s more than one fairy tail character and I know how you feel. So Erza and Gray **possibly** may not make it into the story or will. Who knows? If it helps the story flow then I might do it or not.

So please before you go and rage in the reviews, remember it may not, keywords: may not happen.

Natsu`s abilities and powers

-Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

-Lightning Flame Dragon Mode

-Dragon God Flame Mode?(like on tenrou, will have to be unlocked and trained with first)

-Dragon Force

Note- I'm probably not going to add lemons, but if it helps the story progress I might.

* * *

Disclaimer: Btw I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD…...but if I had a million dollars I would.

* * *

LEGEND

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

Prepare for Omake...

"Yes Natsu, show them how powerful you really are…" Rias starts a speech only to be cut off.

"AH Yeah FINALLY! I get to have some action! Yeah BRING it ON!" Natsu while being really anxious then proceeds to breath fire from his mouth in every direction.

Causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop

"Aye! show`em Natsu!" yelled Happy.

On with the story….

* * *

-Rating Game Field dimension of Kuoh Academy -

/POV Third/

Issei POV

Issei and Koneko were walking through Kuoh Academy's grounds after getting their orders for their part of Rias`s strategy. They were ordered to secure the gymnasium but when they got there it was destroyed, without a doubt they were shocked to see the damage that was without a doubt in their minds, Natsu had caused. Then knowing their objective was already over they continued on with the plan and started to advance towards Riser Phoenix`s territory.

After hearing Natsu defeating 3 of Riser`s [Pawns] and one of his [Rook] was quite the shock.

_/Flashback Start/_

_-Back with Rias in the O.R.C Earlier- _

_**BOOOOM!**_

"_What the hell was that!?" shouted Issei as he panicked._

_Then…_

_[Riser Phoenix-sama`s three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retired.]_

_GASP*_

"_WHAT?!"_

_Rias Gremory was without words, she didn't expect this to happen! She thought that Natsu would get himself out the game for being reckless. Like she knew he was powerful but she just didn`t see what her older brother saw in Natsu, he had power but to her, he was just seemed too much like a child and didn't take anything serious. _

_Just the other day she asked Akeno if she saw anything when she went to go ask him if he wanted to go to the hotsprings with them. _

_The only response she got from her queen was "Don't worry Buchou, Ufufu you'll see..." she said with a smile and her eyes filled with lust and licked her lips as she got heated from just thinking back from what she saw._

_However now her opinion on him has slightly changed... _

_Filling with hope, and closer to victory. _

_Rias stood up confidently and put her hands on her hips with look of determination that said 'I won't be beaten so easily' she said loud for everyone to hear, "Yosh! You guys know the plan. Your opponent is Riser Phoenix, a member of the house of Phoenix and has been unbeatable in every rating game he has played. Show no mercy because none will be shown to you. Now to war my cute servants!"_

"_HAI!" _

_/Flashback End/_

* * *

-Back With Issei and Koneko-

After walking for a few a good minutes of awkward silence.

Issei walked a little closer to the petite girl and decided to break this silence and tried to start up a conversation with the expressionless girl. Anything would of been great for Issei, just so it could make the awkward feeling he was having go away.

"So what do yo-.." he tried before he was cut off.

"Talk to me and I puke…"

'Seriously….is she still angry about me trying to peek back at the hotsprings? Why does everyone hate me?' thought Issei as he stopped and sighed.

"Hey Koneko I said I was sorry abo-..." he couldn't finish as a purple magic circle appear underneath Koneko.

"Huh?"

Then before she could react the magic circle glowed as it created an explosion engulfing the white haired girl.

"KONEKOO!"

* * *

-Later with Natsu-

Back with Natsu, he had been walking around for a while now and hasn`t found a single person to fight ever since he blew up the gym. Those girls did put up a good fight but then it had to end too quickly for his tastes because now he was bored. Very bored.

He deeply sighed as he kept walking. Then he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!?" He shouted into the air in frustration.

However his nose twitched, picking up a scent in one direction he smelled smoke along with ozone, then he also felt spikes of magic energy off in the same direction.

[_Rias Gremory-sama`s [Rook] retired._]

Grayfia announced.

"[Rook] isn't that what Koneko is…." wondered out loud.

Remembering what Grayfia had told him from one of her 'lessons' which permanently forced information into his brain, how in rating games where when someone can't continue to fight that they are teleported out of the game, where they can be treated for their injuries.

He got slightly angry that his team had gotten injured and removed from the game, but he relaxed knowing that it wouldn`t help her now.

Running off into that direction, having a crazy grin as he laughed.

"Now this is what I`m talking about!"

* * *

-With Akeno-

Akeno and Riser`s [Queen], Yubelluna also known as the 'Bomb Queen'. Were both on the ground panting from the fight they were having.

Except Akeno was doing a bit better and clearly showed that with one final attack she was going to win this fight, but she was almost out of magic so she had to end this quickly before things turned bad.

When Koneko had been defeated by Riser, Issei was furious and tried to challenge the other [Queen] who was clearly out of his league but that didn't matter because he just saw his own kohai disappear into white before vanishing from the game. So he want her to pay for what she did.

Except Akeno had stopped him before he did anything stupid and told him to go find Kiba, leaving her to challenge the [Queen] by herself.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s three [Pawns] retired._]

Grayfia announced.

"Ara I guess Kiba finished his part, now all I have to do is clean up this mess".

Looking over to the 'Bomb Queen' she noticed that she pulled out a small bottle out of her large cleavage.

"Haha I didn't expect the 'Priestess of Thunder' to be this strong. But no matter you fell right into Riser-sama`s trap" Yubelluna uncorked the tiny glass bottle and drank its contents.

"Oh what`s in that?" Akeno asked.

"Phoenix tears, have you heard of them? They heal completely any injury instantly."

She noticed Yubelluna`s injuries fade away as she stood up looking completely new and refreshed. Pointing her staff at Akeno. Preparing many magic circles which no way she could dodge them all.

Akeno eyes widen as she was completely off guard and cornered by the trick. She had no energy left to dodge or any magic to counter the enemy [Queen]`s attack. All she could do is watch and wait for the attack.

"I guess this is my win?" Yubelluna stated more instead of a question.

Yubelluna smirked as she launched the accumulated magic circles which would explode on impact towards Akeno.

Akeno then relaxed as she had a light smile on her face knowing that a fellow [Queen] had bested her in a fight. She waited for the inevitable defeat and the feeling of being surrounded by light before teleport away from the game, but as it was reaching her something both [Queens] didn't expect.

Was for someone to run in front of Akeno at last minute taking the explosions head on, saving her by them taking on the full attack instead.

Noticing the young man with pink hair blocking her attack. Yubelluna got tick marks on her head, frustrated that somebody got in the way of her attack.

But no matter she just to remove this pest and finish off the 'Priestess of Thunder' with her next attack. She could laugh seeing the stupidity of this person, this even benefited her because now she gets to remove 2 pieces instead of 1.

However Akeno knew who that hair colour belong to and grew quite attached to this person, she started to panic as she yelled out to the grinning pink haired man hoping that he would listen to her.

"NATSU!" she screamed before a large explosion engulfed his body.

* * *

(Music Start -  watch?v=rgJFeRDNOa0 - Rise Against - This is Letting Go (High Quality) ) - Just keep looping this song untill end.

* * *

"Ahaha what a stupid [Pawn] for getting in my way, but no matter I`ll finish you off with this next one" Yubelluna said the last part a with a more seductive voice.

She then prepared her next attack, building up her magic into her staff.

Akeno then fell onto her knees looking at the burning flames which in trapped her crush.

'Natsu...but why?' she asked in her mind.

But then something they didn't expect happened.

With the sound of 'slurping', the flames then started to move and then disappear, spiralling into the centre of the flames. As most of the flames were cleared everyone was wide eyed and couldn't believe what they were seeing….

They saw Natsu eating the flames! and it looked like the flames weren't even hurting him, but more like they were helping him!

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe the two speechless [Queens].

Finishing off with a loud 'BURP!', he wiped his mouth with his hand as if he was finishing dinner.

He said clearly happy after eating his meal, "Thanks! Man I just keep getting fed today!".

Turning around to the still shocked black haired beauty, Natsu gives his typical smile as he asked, "Hey what I miss?".

Coming back to her senses she put on a seductive smile as she said, "Ara Natsu-kun~, does this make me a damsel in distress. Then in that case how about I reward you later, my hero-kun~?" as she opened her shrine maiden outfit a bit more to show more of her cleavage.

Ignoring the hidden message he replied nonchalantly replied with a wave of his hand as he turned towards Yubelluna who snapped out of her earlier state.

"Yeah sure, but right now I'm gonna kick this person`s ass and make them pay for hurting you!" he declared with a feral grin as he slammed his fists together, igniting them on fire.

Akeno then felt a warm feeling inside her as a blush grew on her cheeks, "I`m out of magic, so it`s up to you now Natsu-kun".

"Ara, a [Pawn] thinks they can beat me? Please don't make me laugh!" Yubelluna taunted.

Without giving her any warning Natsu charged at her and launched his fist straight at her.

"**Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!" **yelled Natsu.

His fist just missed her as she flew into the air with her devil wings. While Natsu was in the middle of his attack he didn`t have anytime to stop so he sailed past her and his fist hit the ground making a fair sized crater.

Getting annoyed he yelled up at Yubelluna, "OI! That`s not fair, come down here and fight me you coward!".

"Haha do you take me for an idiot? I saw that attack, just a few those and I would of been out for sure. My~, you aren't a normal [Pawn] are you, Pawn-kun~?" she said seductively to tease him.

He was frustrated because he didn't know how to use his devil wings yet because Grayfia hadn't taught him yet. Well It`s more like she is still teaching him the basics, so they haven't gotten around to learn that yet, but either way he couldn't fly...yet.

Then with a silly thinking face, he thought of different ways he could get up there and land one of his attacks. After a second later a light bulb lit up over his head signaling he for once had an idea comically, as he hit his open palm with his closed hand along with a "Ohhh".

Then his feral grin was back as he prepared himself to fight as he ran towards the flying Yubelluna, then as he got close enough he launched himself into the air leaving behind a small craters where his feet were.

Seeing the pink haired [Pawn] jump into the air soaring towards her being surprised seeing how high he could jump, she laughed "That`s a cute trick but it will never work…".

She stopped speaking when she saw the mischievous look on his face that showed he wasn't finished.

She started to get uneasy and flew up a little higher out of his reach when red coloured magic circles appear under his feet and exploding into flames propelling him up into the sky towards her at a rocketing speed.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu yelled.

Yubelluna was unable to react as Natsu roundhouse kicked her towards the ground, his kicked exploding at her side leave some major burns.

"Ugghhh" she grunted in pain as she fell towards the ground.

However he wasn't finished as he directed his legs upwards and shot towards the falling [Queen] as he laughed "Hahaha this is what I`m talking about!".

To most people if they saw him, they would question if he was insane or not.

Panicking, she raced to grab her staff in mid flight and pointed at the incoming fireball that would be her demise.

She yelled, "**Explosion Barrage**!" as all the magic circles she could create, tons of magic circles appear around her directed towards the incoming Natsu and shot towards him ready to blow him into millions of pieces.

Still laughing like a maniac Natsu yelled as he covered his entire body in flames and shot towards Yubelluna at an even higher speed "**Fire Dragon`s Sword Horn!**".

Ignoring the explosions, Natsu shot towards into the attack not moving a budge as he went inside the fiery explosion.

Smirking, thinking she won. Her smile faded into horror as the smiling Natsu came out the other end unharmed from her attack as he yelled, "AHHHH!".

"Just what are you?! KYAaaaa!" she screamed as she fell towards the ground.

He headbutted his head into her abdomen in midflight, driving her towards the ground, hearing the sound of cracking concrete , slamming her body first into the ground. Creating a crater and an explosion of fire.

(Music End)

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Queen] retired._]

Grayfia announced.

Akeno watched in awe as Natsu climbed out of the crater and out of the flames, unharmed by the flames, and of course she saw the excited look he had.

"Oh man that was awesome! Happy is gonna be so jealous when he finds out he missed out on this!" Natsu said obnoxiously.

* * *

-With Happy in the V.I.P Box-

"Yeah Natsu! That`s how you show`em! I want to be there so bad but….this fish…" said Happy as he started devouring more fish.

Sirzechs laughed, watching the blue cat`s reaction. Then he focused onto the screen where his newest piece was having their debut to the world.

'What will you do next Natsu-kun?' thought Sirzechs.

* * *

-Back with Natsu and Akeno-

He walked over to Akeno and reached out his hand offering to help of her up.

Akeno blushed a little from the offer before she took his hand and stood and wiped off the dirt off of what remain of her clothes.

"Why thank you." Akeno said kindly.

"No problem, now what`s the plan?" he asked so he wouldn't get lost, again.

"Ara Natsu-kun, you are quite destructive. That power can become really useful in the future…Now what`s going is that Rias and Asia have made their move on Riser-san and are battling with him at this very moment while Kiba and Issei are to distract all the remaining pieces." she explained without saying the last part in a teasing voice, not that it would do anything towards Natsu.

"Thanks!" he thanked her and ran in one direction until he ran back and asked, "...and where would that be?" he asked a little embarrassed.

Akeno giggled at see his funny behaviour, "Over there by those buildings.." she pointed at the direction towards a few buildings.

Before he could replied she said, "Don't worry about me, I`ll catch up later right now I just need some rest."

"Ohh ok, cya then" he gave a warm smile, which made her blush again as he ran off towards the fight.

Touching her cheek she giggled as she watched him run off into the distance, maybe we didn't want to know what she was thinking.

* * *

-With Kiba and Issei-

/POV Third/

After leaving Akeno to finish off the other [Queen]. Issei had came across Kiba who had finished off 3 [Pawns] in the forest earlier and was leaning on a pole, like the cool pretty boy he was.

They proceed with the plan and was outside the new school building where they met the rest of Riser`s peerage.

Quickly Kiba locked blades with one of Riser Phoenix`s [Knight], Karlamine. A young woman with short brown hair dressed in knights armor that crosses between japanese and european and carried a broad sword and knife.

While those two engaged in battle, Issei was left with the rest of Riser`s pieces.

Which consisted of a [Knight], Siris. A young woman with very long black hair and carried a huge long sword and wore mostly white, brown, and black.

A [Rook], Isabela, a young woman with short brown hair and dressed in leather biker clothes and a mask which covered half her face.

2 [Pawns], Li and Ni. Two young cat girls who wore school uniforms.

2 [Bishops], Mihae and Ravel Phoenix. Mihae was a young woman with long black hair and wore a purple kimono.

And Finally Ravel Phoenix. a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light pink dress with dark pink accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which gave her gave her a bird-like appearance.

"Hey Uh kiba-kun! I think there`s bit too many…." shouted a nervous Issei as he tried to ignore the glares he was receiving from the girls.

Blocking karlamine`s blade, Kiba shouted back but still focused on his fight, "It`s fine! just remember your training" and he continued on with his fight.

If Issei paid more attention he would of noticed that Kiba was quite enjoying his fight.

Issei then looked back when he heard someone speak.

"Her head is fill with nothing but swords swords swords, its fricken ridiculous. If you ask me I think she needs to get it together. And now, right when I find a cute boy, turns out he`s a sword freak too. Guess this isn't my lucky day now is it." Ravel said as she smirked.

Issei was now starting to panic.

Ravel then started again as she looked over Issei, "And what am I even looking at? Lady Rias has the worst taste in boys." as she shook her head in distaste.

"Alright I knew we were underdogs from the beginning, lets do this! Boosted Gear!" yelled Issei as a red gauntlet appeared on his left hand.

"Please don't point that thing at me, I have no intention of fighting you."

"What?"

"Siris" Ravel called.

Siris then walked over to Issei as she introduced herself, "My name is Siris, a [Knight] in the service of Riser Phoenix-sama…".

Pulling a her huge sword off her back and ready it in front of her.

"Prepare yourself to fight. [Pawn] of Rias Gremory!" shouted Siris as she charged at Issei and swung her sword horizontally hoping to cut him in half.

Issei quickly managed to dodge underneath her swing. And jump back a bit.

But she quickly followed with more swings but with no success as each time Issei managed to dodge each strike barely comically.

'Just a few more boosts' thought Issei until he felt his flesh being cut as Siris cut him across his back, he fell to the ground in pain.

"Aghhh"

[**Boost!**]

'Just one more!' thought Issei as he glanced at the green gem on his gauntlet grow brighter.

"Never let your guard during a fight, well I guess this is typical for Rating game virgins." said Siris as she prepared one final strike with her sword.

"**Fire Dragon`s**…"

Siris heard a faint noise but ignored it, "You fought well for your first time for a rating game virgin, now die!" she yelled swinging her sword down.

But that chance never came as a fist covered in fire hit the side of her face, and with a loud 'smack'. She was sent flying across the field and collided with a tree, breaking tree but not snapping it.

"**Iron Fist!**"

She was knocked unconscious and deemed unable to fight as she was teleport away from the game in a white light.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Knight] retired._]

As their eyes widen, everyone completely shocked looked over to see a young muscular man with spiky pink hair standing in the middle of the field as he lowered his extended fist.

Ravel was taken off guard but became frustrated that her team lost another piece.

"He-hey pinky! I didn't see you-u the last time we stopped by, so I`m assuming you're new, what`s your name?" Ravel stuttered furiously.

Ignoring the girl, Natsu looked overed to Issei and offered his hand, "That was close, good thing I got here just in time!" he chuckled.

"Hey don`t ignore me!".

"Yeah thanks! I thought I was a gonner." said Issei along with a sigh of relief.

"Are you even listening?" asked a pissed off Ravel.

"Hmp?" Natsu looked over to the furious girl and asked, "Did you say something?".

"Errr Isabela, Li, Ni get them!" Ravel ordered.

"Hai! Ravel-sama!"

The 3 girls then charged towards Natsu and Issei.

Grinning Natsu said, "Ok you get the girl with the mask, while I take on the Happy(cat)-looking like people".

Natsu didn't even let him respond as he ran towards the twins as he engulfed his fists in fire.

Leaving him behind, Issei`s left arm started to sting when he was near Natsu`s flames but he couldn't thinking about it when he was startled as he dodged an incoming fist from Isabela, but which lead him to dodge continuous punches.

* * *

Natsu using his right arm to block a kick from Li and threw her away, while he grabbed Ni`s punch and tossed her into the air.

He jumped after her and covered his hand in fire as he slashed at her with his hand, "**Fire Dragon`s Crushing Fang!**".

"Nyaaa!" Ni grunted in pain as she hit the ground hard causing it to crack.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Pawn] retired._]

Natsu landed on the ground and looked over to the remaining twin.

"How dare you hit my sister~ nyaa!" roared Li as she swung a punch at his face but Natsu quickly stepped forward and dodged underneath the punch and landed a hard punch right in her gut, sending her back and hitting the surprised [Bishop], Mihae while Ravel managed to dodge with her wings just in time.

Both girls sat up rubbing their hurting heads as they looked over to the pink haired dragon slayer and their eyes widen as they saw an oncoming tornado made of fire heading straight for them.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

They didn't have enough time to dodge as the attack hit them dead on, giving them major burns.

"Nyaaaa!" "Nhaaa!" they both screamed in pain as they were both forced from the game.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Pawn] and [Bishop] retired._]

Natsu was feeling pretty good, clearly shown from his pleased face. He then heard a girl scream and looked over to find a drooling Issei standing in front of a now naked Isabela.

"Kyaaa! You fricken pervert!" Isabela screamed as she covered her modesty.

[**Boost!**]

[**Explosion!**]

"**Dragon shot!**" yelled Issei as he charged up his built up energy and fired a large red beam towards the naked girl, engulfing her body in the attack.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Rook] retired._]

"Yeah I beat her! Ahahaha that was my newest move!, '**Dress Break**'. After finally working my ass off for an entire week, I used my powers of perversion and now all I have to do is imagine you girls naked and my dreams come true! It`s all thanks to you Asia!" said Issei as he cried anime tears of happiness.

Stopping their battle for a second, Karlamine commented, "Wow that`s perversion at its lowest level." she said with disgust.

"What kind of attack was that?" Natsu noticed Issei`s newest move and tilted his head to the side as he said in confusion, "Why make clothes disappear like that? it`s pointless. Wait…I wonder if Ice princess uses something similar like that when he strips…" Natsu questioned having a puzzled look.

"This is my first time witnessing it myself, I really don't know what to say." Kiba then turned towards Karlamine and bowed, "I`m sorry my friend Issei-kun is such a pig."

"Hey! why you apologizing to her? she`s one of the bad guys! Kiba-kun!" Issei yelled while stomping his foot.

"Issei-kun not now, go and help Buchou." told Kiba.

Issei noticed Rias and Asia fighting against Riser on the roof of the new school building. And hurried towards his master, by passing Ravel who didn't even bother to stop him.

"Ok thanks Kiba-kun!" said Issei while running.

Turning his attention back to Ravel as he slammed his fists together ignited together.

"Now where were we!" yelled Natsu.

"Juu-st what are you?" she demanded.

"I`m a [Pawn] the last time I checked."

"Really? Well no matter…"

Scared but not broken, Ravel stood her ground and lit a flame in her hand.

"I might be a [Bishop] but I am still a member of the house of Phoenix! Fire and wind are under my control! No matter hard you try, you can never defeat a Phoenix! Because we are immortal!" she proclaimed to Natsu.

Natsu, who only deadpanned at her speech.

However he started to drool as he looked at the flames in her hands.

"Those flames look so tasty! can I have some?" he stepped forward as he said excitedly.

"What!? No, don't look at my flames like that!" she said as she stepped back.

"Aw man!" Natsu pouted.

"I still haven't gotten your name [Pawn]" she asked with interest, try to ignore his pouting.

"The name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" he declared with pride as he point a thumbs up to his chest.

"Well Natsu, My name is Ravel Phoenix, a member of the house of Phoenix! Now prepare to taste defeat!" She raised her hand and blasted the area in front of her in flames.

He then rushed at the remaining [Bishop] with his fist covered in flames cocked back and jumped over her attack and ran right towards her.

Filled with fear, she panicked and closed her eyes right before he was gonna hit her.

Just as his fist was inches away from her face she screamed, "Wait! I surrender! Just stop!".

Stopping his attack, he pulled back his fist and extinguished the flames covering his hands.

Ravel sighed and relaxed as she said gratefully, "Thank you."

Ravel then noticed his smile which made her feel warm, it wasn't his battle crazed smile like before. No this was an honest comforting smile.

To her surprise, Natsu moved his hand and patted her head as he said, " Well that`s good because you kinda remind me of someone I know and I also didn't really want to hit a cute girl either."

She was blushing like crazy, just hearing the comment but she quickly stopped it. He removed his hand from her head, which she felt slightly disappointed about.

Except she perked up when he started to speak up again.

"So do you wanna be friends? Maybe we can hang out later and you could share some of those flames?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, especially when the man in front of her, who not even a minute before she was just trying to attack, was asking to be her friend.

She didn't have many people asking to be her friend, normally they were too worried about treating her because of her status of being a High-class devil. So she didn't have many friends.

She smiled and felt happy, there was just something about his smile which made her feel comfortable, but she was confused as well.

"But why? I`m supposed to be your enemy, why would you want to be friends with someone who just attacked you?"

"Well it`s not your choice for attacking me and plus all my friends randomly attack all the time!" Natsu said.

She paled as she thought, 'Just what kind of friends do you have?'.

She was pushed out of her thoughts as Natsu spoke up again.

"Sooooo What do yeah say?" Natsu said as he bend over to be more eye level with her and gave a toothy grin..

Noticing he was looking at her for answer, she quickly removed her smile and coughed into her hand as she said with her cocky attitude, "Hmp! Fine….baka" she mumbled the last part before she was surrounded by a white glow and vanished from the game.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Bishop] retired._]

Natsu was tired from all the exercise he was getting, but he was happy that he made a new friend today and got to fight which if he normally did, Grayfia would of ended it on the spot by freezing him into a block of ice.

He shivered from thinking about it, then he heard Grayfia voice and flinched in fear thinking she was here ready to freeze him and frantically started to search where she was.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama`s [Knight] retired._]

But then he relaxed when he saw Kiba who looked tired as he walk up to him with a pleased smile.

"Nice job taking out those pieces back there." Kiba praised Natsu.

"Thanks."

"Now let`s go help Rias-sama and win this!" said an eager Kiba to Natsu.

"Yeah lets go!"

They both ran towards their last opponent, ready to win.

* * *

As Natsu and Kiba were almost there they heard Rias yelled in distress.

"ISSEI!" she shouted.

They both noticed that Asia was unconscious and that Rias had rushed over to Issei who had fallen over from his wounds.

"Issei...please no…" her eyes started to water, feeling hopeless as she held him in her arms.

Issei just struggled to smile with his beaten face, he said trying to sound confident as he looked up at the sky,

"I`m sorry Buchou...I guess my best wasn't enough…." he said as he faded away into white light before disappear from her arms.

[_Rias Gremory-sama`s [Pawn] retired._]

Her hands started to shake as if she was holding him there, but there was only air….

Tears came pouring down her face and dripped onto the concrete floor. She slowly hugged herself still as she barely made any words, "No…".

Natsu`s hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down, he clenched his fists and was shaking from anger. He was clenching so hard that his hands started to bleeding.

Noticing Natsu`s attitude, Kiba slowly reached out his hand for Natsu`s shoulder but it was swatted away.

All he could think about was images of see his friend Erza back at the Tower of Heaven, crying her soul out as her strong cover personality was shatter leaving behind a depressed, helpless girl that was ready to give up on life…

His bottled up anger was so intense that the air around him started to heat up which Kiba backed away feeling that it was dangerous being too close to him.

Natsu mumbled, "You made her cry…".

"You. made. her. CRY!" he shouted.

Everyone looked towards the loud noise and found a furious Natsu.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the building and leap high into the air using his dragon slayer strength, which surprised everyone.

He landed on the roof with a loud 'thud', cracking the roof and removing the shingles where he landed.

Arrogant as he is, Riser didn't see how much danger he was in and said, "Ara Rias I see you have a new piece, well no matter because I am a Phoenix! And I am an immortal!".

Riser stuck out his hand and blasted a huge waves of flames towards the very pissed off dragonslayer.

Everyone watched in horror as Natsu didn't move a single step and continued to glare at Riser. The flames engulfed Natsu and covered the most of the roof in an inferno of flames.

"Haha pointless, I have already won my dear Rias, now checkmate my love." he finished with a cocky smirk.

(Music Starts -  watch?v=TFSvaKgjWjk - Salamander Ost - Extended)

But then Riser and everyone was shocked beyond belief as they saw Natsu still standing there unharmed by the flames while he continued to glare at Riser as his killing intent grew, it looked like he was not even bothered the slightest that he should be burning alive right now. And to add on to that he then began sucking up the flames and ate them!

Wiping his mouth, Natsu shouted, "Apologize RIGHT NOW!".

Akeno had arrived and suggest to everyone to back away, but they were still not getting over the idea that he just ate FIRE?!

"Ara Natsu-kun`s angry, you guys might want to back away a bit." suggested Akeno who was also getting nervous.

Rias and the remaining of her peerage extended their wings and flew up into the sky, also they made sure to carry the still sleeping Asia.

They all felt Natsu`s demonic power rising at an extreme pace, they could literally feel his magic roll off him in waves. Even from where they were, sweat was rolling off their bodies from just the heat alone.

This was insane, Rias thought in shock, 'Where did this power come from!?".

Natsu asked again, "APOLOGIZE NOW!".

Backing away slightly but his pride got the best of him as he laughed nervously, "Really for me, a high-class devil to apologize? You must be insane….now die!" Riser yelled as he blasted a wave of fire that was even hotter and larger than his last. However it was eaten again by Natsu.

"How dare you hurt my friends! How dare you make my family cry!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed what was left of his jacket, ripped it off and tossed it to the side.

Exposing his muscular pecs and six pack, if Natsu wasn't pissed as hell he might of noticed that be pulled a 'Gray' and every single female that was watching was steaming red as they saw his muscular body and that wasn't even the reactions of the spectators watching the Rating game.

Flames started to form and covered Natsu`s entire body as he crouched down and launched off the ground picking up broken pieces of shingles, rocketing towards Riser with his fist cocked back.

"Ahhhhhh!" "**Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!**"

Natsu got there so fast that Riser didn't even have enough time to launch a counterattack, as Natsu fist slammed right into Riser`s face.

A 'crack' noise could be heard signaling that there was broken bones.

Riser was punched right into the floor, creating a crater on top of the building.

"**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon`s Fist!**" yelled Natsu.

Coughing up blood, Riser couldn't react because after he was being rapidly punched, putting holes into his regenerative body.

Riser managed to concentrate tons of fire magic onto his fist as he punched the dragon slayer off of him and sent Natsu flying off the building as he collided with the ground creating a huge crater.

Rias and Akeno started to panic seeing Natsu wasn't getting up. They felt slightly hopeless as they thought 'Is it over? Are we finished?'.

(Music End)

(Music Start -  watch?v=u_upMKUm16M - Fairy Tail Sad Theme Song)

They gained some hope back as they saw Natsu climb out of the crater, but he looked exhausted and was crawling on his stomach.

"Haha give it up, it was fate that I would win! Now give up you're just wasting your own time!" he said while laughing as his wounds closed up in flames revealing his uninjured body.

Natsu punched the ground, cracking it on impact.

He was angry, he thought that attack was enough, but what he saw just made him even more angry. All the wounds Natsu seemed to inflict just healed up like they never happened.

Natsu was angry, they seemed both even matched and each one couldn't land a defeating blow to the other, but Natsu was tired and would run out of energy soon which would result with Riser`s win.

All Natsu could see was the flashback of seeing Erza crying back at The Tower of Heaven, over and over again.

(Music End)

(Music start -  watch?v=3OcLms1ldGc - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring Ost - Extended)

Thinking it was over, Riser prepared his final attack and was about to attack when he was pushed back by a shockwave of magic energy!

Everyone`s eyes widen when they saw Natsu stand up slowly as he yelled a mantra.

"You made her cry! You made her CRY! **YOU MADE HER CRY!**" Natsu roared as the wind picked up blowing around his hair as a vortex of flames exploded around him swirling and shooting up into the air. Looking like a pillar of fire.

Natsu teeth began teeth began to grow sharper, while his eyes turned dragonic.

"**AHHHHHH!**" Natsu shouted as lightning began streaming off his body, mixing in with flames making a torrent vortex of flames and lightning. This happen to catch the eyes of Akeno whose specialty was lightning, gaining her the name 'Priestess of Thunder'.

Pumping his fists to the side as he shouted, "**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**"

Natsu`s anger was so much that he could of being compare to a raging beast.

Through the flames, Natsu eyes began glowing red as he continued to shout in rage, and to Riser and everyone else, they could almost see a giant red dragon roaring along with the dragon slayer.

Never having felt this much scared in his life, Riser began shaking in fear, stepping back as if he was looking at a monster.

"Just-t what the hell are you! you, you, MONSTER!" he screamed.

Natsu then leaped into the as he began creating a large ball of Lightning on his right arm and a large ball of Fire on his left.

Natsu soared through the skies as he left behind a wake of flames in his trail and the Image of Igneel flying along with him as Natus prepared his attack. Both of the elements grown so large until, Natsu slammed them together forming a larger sphere with both elements mixing together as he raised it above his head pumping as much magic into as he could.

Everything seemed to go quite as Natsu said these words as they , "I`m a Fairy Tail WIZARD!"

Riser`s eyes widen seeing his inevitable doom, he started to panick and extend his devil wings of fire trying to get away from the gigantic sphere, but he was too slow as Natsu threw the now sphere which was the size of the school building itself towards him at a rocketing speed.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon`s Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Riser screamed as the sphere engulfed him, grinding him into the building and exploding into a giant fiery explosion. He screamed in pain as he felt the impact from the explosion. Burning his body before he was electrically shocked throughout his body.

The school building exploded in a fiery explosion and shined brightly from the streaks of lightning as Rias and her peerage closed their eyes from the bright light which was too much for their devil eyes. The explosion radiated magic and left behind a small mushroom cloud in the sky. Leaving behind a giant crater where once the school building stood.

(Music end)

As the smoke cleared they saw Natsu standing over Riser`s mangled still regenerating body at the center of the crater.

Coughing up blood, Riser managed a few words to speak while his bloody face was healing, he screamed in fear "I give! I surrender!".

And with that he disappear into white light leaving the game.

[_Riser Phoenix-sama has resigned, Rias Gremory-sama is the winner._]

Grayfia`s words echoed throughout the battlefield.

Smoke rolled off the ground around the crater. Natsu then roared up into the sky, so loud that it could break the heavens themselves, as he breathed a stream of fire from his mouth.

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!**"

Rias watched in utter disbelief as she heard the shout that was impossible for any reincarnated human, what she heard was the roar of an animal….

As she watched Natsu`s wrath, for a second there he looked like, a dragon…

You could say her opinion for Natsu changed quite a considerably after that.

* * *

-With Happy in the V.I.P Box-

All the Maous and High-class devils were standing out of their seats as they witness the utter destruction before there eyes…

Lord Phoenix was speechless and sat down in his chair as he sighed. "At least this will teach my son what defeat taste like and to not always depend on his House`s abilities. Well this means the wedding is cancelled then, it was good while it lasted, I guess we were filled with too much greed, Lord Gremory".

"It is disappointing that the bridge between our families have been removed but I think it might be alright, Lord Phoenix. We have been blessed with pure-blood devil grandchildren, maybe we have been clouded by a greed of being devils, but maybe this is for the best." said Lord Gremory as he looked back at the roaring Natsu.

Serafall was bouncing up and down in excitement as she shouted, "woah! He`s almost as amazing as the amazing Sera-tan~ !" she said as she did her trade mark Magical girl personality.

Akuja was in deep concentration trying to understand the unknown magic the young man had displayed.

"Just what is this?…" asked an astonished Grayfia.

"Hehe This is the power, of a Dragon Slayer. And Natsu wasn't even using his full strength" stated Happy.

Grayfia knew Natsu was this powerful but to see it happen in person was whole new story, she was shocked, which was say something because normally she doesn't show much emotions other than being serious. Now, she felt proud that she will have a strong, capable partner.

But to think that this wasn't even his full strength….

Sirzechs couldn't hold his excitement as he laughed loudly in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he ignored the looks they gave him, 'Yes! Natsu-kun this it, now things will be interesting from now on!'. Sirzechs` gamble finally paid off.

* * *

-With Azazel-

Azazel smacked his tiny T.V. for a clearer image which he was secretly watching the Rating Game from his lab at the Grigori.

He was ecstatic, no he was bouncing off the walls in joy. Now he`s found somebody interesting, somebody who`s done things nobody else could do.

And he was just dying to meet this young man and find out how exactly he did those things….

* * *

-With Kuroka-

A cat with midnight black fur and had two tails was walking deep in the forest in the Underworld. She was just lazily enjoying her day, on the run, being a world famous criminal. Until she felt something...

Her golden yellow eyes looked to nowhere specific as she gained a mischievous smile before going back to strolling through the forest.

* * *

-With Ophis-

A little girl with long black hair and slightly pointy ears and wore a purple dress was sitting on the ledge of a cliff, swinging her legs back and forth.

Looking up to the sky, feeling a presence, almost as if she could hear the roar Natsu made all the way from the underworld. She smiled because now, something other than Great Red has caught her interest...

* * *

**Author`s Notes**

**So what did you think of that! I feel pumped every time I read it.**

** I managed to get another chapter in just a bit after week, so I`m feeling pretty good :P**

**Now what does the future hold for our Fairy Tail Dragon slayer, well...find out next chapter!**

**Will update soon, because it`s summer so I got tons of time.**

**And if you feel like dropping a review, all is welcomed :D**

**Good night sport fans! This is Cuhar logging out!**


	7. Lets Party Fairy Tail Style!

Chapter 6

* * *

**I would like to thank my awesome editors,** uruz **and** **for helping me out.**

**Oh yeah during the chapter where Natsu fights Tannin I changed it so now Tannin does not know who Igneel is. Sorry but Igneel is a mystery of Fairy Tail world and a completely different kind of being all together. So check out that chapter if you want but now it will be changed and re-edited. But don't worry he might be related somehow….. ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Btw I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD, just in case if you forgot ;)

* * *

LEGEND

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

-Natsu and Grayfia`s house in the Human World-

/POV Third/

Walking through the halls of a house in the Human world, a silver haired maid dressed in her maid attire was heading towards a certain room. The part of her long hair that was braided swayed with each step she took.

This maid is a devil, and even for a devils` standards, she was considered very beautiful. The normally collected and calm maid had been a little worried over the past 2 days, but now she is even more worried after the call that she finished a minute ago.

Reaching her destination, she grabbed the knob, but froze on the spot. Before entering the room, she took a deep breath and sighed, removing her worried look and replacing it with her signature stoic look.

She entered into the room, and gazed over it, what caught her attention was the same thing that had her feeling uneasy for the past few days. What caught her attention was, a young man with spiky pink hair, and a feral look to him, sleeping in his bed. The maid thought he looked cute while he slept, at peace while he snored without care in the world.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she cupped her hand and caressed his sleeping face, while she looked over his features. She got an idea, looked around to see if anyone was around, even though the house's only residents were the maid and the sleeping young man, she was being cautious just to be sure. Then she leaned over him, bringing her face ever so close to his, theirs lips almost touching, getting closer as time seemed to slow down.

"You liiiike him!" a certain blue cat said, grinning just as there lips were about to touch.

Startled, embarrassed, and caught off guard, she instinctively swatted at the voice. causing the cat to comically fly towards the wall. *thud*

"Ouchie Grayfia why did you hit me? meanie." The blue coloured cat whined as he rubbed his head.

"Happy, in the future please refrain yourself from sneaking up behind me" Grayfia replied as she acted like nothing happened She looked at Happy with her stoic look.

"Fine…" Happy pouted. Noticing Grayfia looking at Natsu with a worried look.

"Hey Grayfia, you ok?" he asked floating in the air with his wings, moving closer to her.

"I'm just a little worried about Natsu…." Grayfia sighed, "After he defeated Riser-sama, he just collapsed on the spot, and has been like this ever since. For the first day I thought it was just exhaustion, but, he`s been asleep for 2 days now. I'm just worried he`s not going to get better."

"Don`t worry about it he just used too much of his magic when he was in _Lightning Flame Mode_, and since Lightning isn't his natural element it drained his magic quicker, he just ran out of juice." Happy explained "He`s gotten more used to it now though, so it takes less time for him to recover from it."

"Are you sure?"

"He`s fine! Natsu once spent almost two weeks recovering from when he used _Dragon Force _to beat Jellal..." He remembered Erza telling him the story. "I've never actually seen him use _Dragon force _but I wonder though…. what would happen if Natsu used _Dragon force_ with _Lightning Flame Mode_…"

"I think it would be best if we didn't find out. The barrier wasn't designed to handle attacks that powerful, one more attack and I think the barrier wouldn`t be able to hold out." She remembered just one of Natsu`s attacks was almost enough to destroy the barrier and even damage the real world itself. "And if you say that this _Dragon Force_ is even stronger than his attacks with lightning…..combining the two would be very destructive."

"Aye…"

She looked over at the sleeping Natsu, "But still, if it caused this everytime….".

Happy turned towards her and smiled "Don't worry Natsu is a dragon slayer! So something like this shouldn't keep him down, by tomorrow he'll be his normal self again."

"But… I just got contacted by Sirzechs-sama saying that he`s having a party tonight to celebrate the first Rating Game victory of his little sister….."

"So?"

"He is also invited." She said as she directed towards Natsu. "He`s having this party to introduce his new pawn to the Underworld..."

She was cut off when Natsu suddenly bolted up into a sitting position fully awake, and yelling with excitement, "Did someone say party!?".

Grayfia facepalms. She sighed just wondering how this man had so much energy at the most random times, and she questioned why she was even worried in the first place.

"See I told you he would be up, I guess you need to be a cat to known as much as I do" Happy boasted.

"Sure" Grayfia ignored the cat and turned to the excited dragon slayer, who at the moment reminded her of a child waiting for candy. "Yes Natsu, tonight Sirzechs-sama will be holding a party tonight and you are specially invited. So I want you on your best behaviour."

Natsu turned to Happy, "Happy do you know what this means?" He says with a toothy grin.

"Aye!" Happy grinned back.

"We're gonna party, Fairy Tail style!" Natsu says as they both pump their fists in the air.

They both receive smacks to the back of their heads, courtesy of one silver haired maid.

"OWW" they both complained.

"I don't even want to know what you two are thinking but it`s not happening, now get dressed, come downstairs, and eat breakfast." Grayfia said sternly before heading out of the room.

"Hai!" they both replied in fear of the maid`s strict tone.

"We're gonna party Fairy Tail style…" Natsu said thinking she was out of hearing range. Grayfia stopped just as she was about to leave the room.

"And Natsu, before tonight you need to learn a few things about proper manners and behaviour for devil society, so after you eat, we'll be starting your 'lessons' again." Grayfia finished with a slight smile as she left the room and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Natsu gulped some salvia in his throat as he started to shake in fear.

* * *

-Later Outside the Gremory Castle in the Underworld-

Natsu, Grayfia, and Happy had teleported just outside the main doors of the castle.

Natsu was dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie and had Happy sitting on top of his head.

Grayfia had chosen his clothes for him to wear and made sure they were of to being a [Pawn] of the Maou Lucifer. However every time Natsu attempted even tried to remove the restricted clothes, he got a quick glance from Grayfia saying, 'try it, I dare you'.

Grayfia wore her normal outfit, which consisted of wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, and red lipstick.

Exiting from the magic circle, they saw spotlights zooming around the front of the castle, and music could be heard from outside.

Approaching on the stone pathway that led to the front doors were many high-class looking carriages. People each dressed in rich fabrics, suits, and diamonds would exit their expensive rides. They walked down a crimson red carpet into the building, where they would be greeted by the personal staff.

"Woooahh!" Natsu and Happy couldn`t hold in their excitement and went completely speechless as they saw all the special effects. They couldn't wait to party the place up!

They had been to a party back in Earthland, on a mission to guard a rich families diamond. This party outclassed that one at least 10 times over. The excited duo both learned that there`s one thing about Sirzechs, and that was he sure knew how to throw a party.

"Natsu." Natsu heard someone speak to his left, he saw Grayfia wanting something. Remembering the things Grayfia had taught him earlier today, he extended his left arm and slightly hooked it. Seeing her nod in approval, he cheered internally for getting it right.

Grayfia wrapped her right arm around Natsu`s already extended arm, and both of them walked towards the awaiting party.

Not noticing the looks the passing by devils both gave the pair, Natsu was picking around his mind for the word that Grayfia had used. 'I think she said that I was her 'late'?...ahh or was it that I was her 'date'? Why would I be her fruit?'.

Stopping his pondering, the pair, and cat, by-passed the long line to get in, flashing the Gremory family crest on their hands. Receiving a smile from the butler working the door, the 3 walked through the front doors and towards the party.

* * *

-The Main Party Hall of the Gremory Castle-

-With Kiba and Akeno-

As Grayfia and Natsu walked into the room arm in arm, the whole room went quiet. The High-class devils began whispering between themselves. They all wanted to meet this young man, that being one of the main reasons they were currently there.

This young man was Natsu Dragneel, 'The Pawn Who Beat a Phoenix'. However one long black hair individual who wore a lavender dress that wrapped around her buxom figure, which clearly showed off her 'assets' and complimented her identically lavender eyes, was looking at someone else.

She was glaring daggers of jealousy at the silver haired woman. Most people would only see her stoic face, but the black haired beauty could clearly see the almost unnoticeable smile.

Standing off to the side was Akeno and her date was with Kiba, while Issei was Koneko`s date. Issei would have rathered to be Rias`s date but she couldn't because she had to present herself as the Gremory heiress. And Asia didn`t come because she decided to pull a sickie saying she wasn`t feeling well, but really she was just too scared to be in the same room with a bunch of powerful devils. So Issei was left with Koneko as his date to the party...

Then noticing the glare she was getting from the younger woman, Grayfia turned her and smirked. Tightening her grip around Natsu`s arm, pushing her 'assets' closer to his body she looked away and continued walking and ignored the glare she was receiving.

Clearly seeing the smirk, the black haired beauty`s yellow aura began to grow until small sparks of lightning were visible, she clenched her teeth and continued to glare at the other woman. However the woman didn`t notice her current 'date' to the party was getting uneasy.

"Akeno-senpai, could you please calm down? You are starting to scare other people…." he smiled with his bishounen smile.

"Shut up Kiba-kun!" Akeno snapped at the blond.

Leaving Kiba to chuckle at his sempai`s attitude.

* * *

-Back with Natsu and Grayfia-

The pair walked into the room filled with High-class devils, one of them took notice of the looks they were getting but didn't care, and the other didn't notice as he was too busy scanning the room with disappointment in his eyes.

Stopping on the spot. Natsu deadpanned as he looked at the snob fest in front of him, and he wasn't alone because his blue coloured partner had an identical deadpanned face.

"What the hell is this." Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy agreed sadly.

Natsu had thought that it would be any other party he had at the guild back in Fairy Tail. He missed the giant brawl constantly going on, and the joyful expressions people had as they laughed while on the side lines, drinking their beers.

What he saw was a bunch of snobs standing around, talking with wine glasses in their hands….

'Ok' Natsu thought 'Maybe Sirzechs doesn't throw that great of parties.'

Taking in a deep breath and exhaled, Natsu released himself from Grayfia`s grip and started to walk towards the exit.

"This is lame, I`m going back to the house," said the now depressed Natsu.

"Aye, this place is boring." Happy nodded.

But he didn't get too far as Grayfia grabbed his arm with an even tighter grip than before, sending pain through his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grayfia asked with her stoic tone, it may have looked like she didn't care but Natsu knew she was ticked off.

"Aww Ouch Grayfia that hurts!" Natsu whined.

"Your scary-y-y Grayfia…." Happy said in fear as he looked at his father figure`s arm getting crushed.

Thinking he had enough she just loosened her grip slightly on his arm, Natsu sighed with relief from the now, less amount of pain he was feeling.

"Natsu, You do know most of the people here have come to meet you, right?" Grayfia said.

"But Grayfia this place is boring!" Natsu pouted with his cheeks puffed up.

His childish antics were cut short, as Grayfia noticed two people walking up to them. As she told Natsu,

"Natsu, show that you're worthy of being the [Pawn] of the Great Lucifer-sama."

"But.." He was about to respond but Grayfia elbowed him at his side, stopping him from continuing this conversation further.

Two people came up to Natsu and Grayfia. One of them Natsu didn't know. She was known as Lady Phoenix, she wore a light blue dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which gave her a bird-like appearance.

The other, Natsu knew quite well and had met her during the Rating Game with Riser. Her name was Ravel Phoenix and like her mother she wore the same design of dress but this one was light purple, and she carried a pink folding fan.

"Greetings Natsu-san, Grayfia-san." Lady Phoenix nodded to each person.

"Hel-lo Natsu-san." Ravel greeted nervously as her face had a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Hello Lady Phoenix-sama, Ravel-sama." Grayfia greeted back.

Ignoring the pain from earlier Natsu waved to the young girl with a bright smile,

"Hey Ravel!".

"Hi..." Ravel said as she hid her face behind up fan, covering her blush.

"So what do you need this evening Lady Phoenix-sama?" Grayfia questioned knowing the woman wanted somthing, somthing Grayfia may not like.

"Actually I came here to ask Natsu-san somthing."

"Hm?"

* * *

-With Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko-

"Seriously wasn't she the enemy like not even yesterday!?" yelled Issei from where he stood next to Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko across the room away from Natsu, watching him looked puzzled as he listened to Ravel's mother talk.

"Well that`s Natsu-kun for yeah. I think he would even want to be friends with Riser if he had the chance." said Kiba.

"Natsu-senpai is different…." said Koneko.

Akeno wondered then, could she share her secret with him? Would he accept her afterwards? Well maybe one day she could tell him...

"But seriously! How come he gets a super hot maid as his date? While I`m stuck with-" Issei complained until he was cut off by his petite white haired date crushing his foot with her superhuman strength.

"Ooouche! Why did you hit me?" Issei whined as Kiba and Akeno giggled at his misfortune.

* * *

-Back With Natsu and Grayfia-

"Natsu-san, after the Rating Game. Ravel here, has been talking about you non-stop at home ever since. And it would seem she has grown quite an interest in you…"

Grayfia knew where this was going and didn't like it but maybe Natsu would realize what`s going on….

"You already know about how my son`s, and your master, Rias`s wedding has been cancelled. Breaking the bridge between our families. However, how would you like to create a new bridge between our families….and take care of my daughter, Ravel. Don't worry, while you will be staying in the Human World, she will stay at your residence. So what is your answer?" asked Lady Phoenix.

Grayfia looked at Natsu nervously wondering how he will answer the question, a serious question that pretty much meant, 'Hey will you please take care of our daughter and marry her in the future?'

Feeling puzzled by the sudden question Natsu, asked "Wait...wasn't she part of Riser`s peerage? How could that work?"

"As I said, don't worry. Right now Ravel is currently a 'free' [Bishop] after I traded her out of my son`s peerage. Now Natsu-san, your answer?" Lady Phoenix asked with a smile, hiding what she really wanted within her eyes.

"Hmmm" pondered Natsu.

Now Ravel was getting nervous, wondering what the young man she definitely did **not **have feelings for would say.

After thinking hard for a second he answered with another bright smile, "Yeah sure! Sounds like fun!"

Grayfia facepalms, Natsu`s denseness may have made things even more complicated now…

With an even brighter smile, Lady Phoenix said, "That`s good to hear, after the party we'll have her things packed and sent over."

Ravel was really happy now and silently was cheering. Waving her fan to cool her red blushing face, she said, "Hmp! Well it`s not like, I like you or anything!"

Sweatdropped from Grayfia's forehead, watching Ravel`s reaction, while Ravel`s mother was giggling as she watched her daughter in front of her crush.

"Fufu alright then, Natsu-san, Grayfia-san. we'll see you later." said Lady Phoenix as she bowed and walked away.

"See you later Natsu-san!" Ravel waved at Natsu before leaving and catching up to her mother.

'Ufufu Now Ravel can be happy and her future is safe with Natsu-san. Plus if Natsu-san becomes part of the Phoenix Clan... than when Ravel and him have children, his flames will incredibly boost his children`s power and then the Phoenix Clan`s power and fame will increase.' Lady Phoenix thought as she walked away.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at Lady Phoenix as she walked away, then relaxing she turned to speak to Natsu but was cut off as someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Sirzechs standing there.

"Hello Grayfia-san would it be ok if I could talk to you alone for a bit?"

"Of course Sirzechs-sama. Alright Natsu behave yourself while I'm gone, **ok?**" Grayfia asked, turning to Natsu.

"Yeah yeah don`t worry!" he replied.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." and with that she left to somewhere more private.

As they were walking away Sirzechs said, "C'mon Grayfia-san just call me Sirzechs, Sirzechs-sama is too formal".

"No" she said coldly. Which Sirzechs only chuckled at.

Back with Natsu, Natsu makes sure they were out of sight and then turned to his blue furred accomplice.

"This party might suck now, but after we show them how we in Fairy Tail party, they won't know what hit them!" Natsu yelled confidently.

"Aye sir!" Happy also yelled confidently.

"Now to make sure **she **doesn't catch us we`ll have to be stealthy, we'll have to be... ninja…" Natsu whispered as he wrapped his scarf around his head like a mask and comically tipped toed into the crowd, with his hand in a handsign.

"Aye…" Happy whispered quietly as he followed Natsu`s example.

* * *

A pink haired dragon slayer was currently dancing as he laughed on top of a table doing an awkward chicken dance(AN: kinda like that dance he did with plue and Happy) along with his blue furred partner, Happy.

Around the table were a few slightly drunk devils enjoying themselves as they drank their beverages and laughed with each other.

However….

The other devils in the room were looking at them with wide eyes as if they were the weirdest people in the Underworld and were questioning if they had lost their minds.

Many people were whispering around, 'Is that guy really the Pawn who beat a Phoenix?'.

And one odd individual, currently dressed in her infamous pink Magical Girl outfit from her most popular t.v. show in the entire Underworld, 'Magical Girl Leviathan'. Was looking at the dancing pink haired dragon slayer and blue cat with stars in her eyes.

Running over to the table, Serafall got on top of the table and started to follow the dance Natsu was currently doing.

The drunk devils cheered louder, seeing one their favourite celebrities and Satan, dancing in front of them.

Maybe their gaze were directed towards her large 'assets' of her child like body, maybe they weren't...who knows?

Noticing the new addition to their dancing act, Happy saw Serafall dance cheerfully with them.

"Hey Natsu, who`s she?" Happy asked, while still dancing.

"Dunno." Natsu replied.

Natsu leaned closer to her and asked, "Hey who are you?".

"I`m the great magical, Sera-tan!" Serafall cheered as she struck a pose, winking and sticking her tongue out playfully. Causing one of the drunk devils to fall over from a nosebleed.

A little confused, Natsu ignored it and said happily, "Well my name is Natsu! and this here is Happy!".

"Aye! My name is Happy!"

The three still continued to dance as the their conversation went on.

"Wooooahhh are you magical?" Serafall asked in awe towards the talking cat.

"Aye!" Happy replied proudly.

"Ahh you're almost as amazing as Sera-tan!" said Serafall.

Seeing how the woman next to him was partying how he would normally at Fairy Tail, Natsu looked over to her.

"You're pretty good at this!" complimented Natsu.

"Thanks! To be expected of Sera-tan!" replied Serafall cheerfully.

"Well you guys are fun! At Least someone here isn't all serious, like So-tan…" Serafall finished with a cute pout.

Getting an idea, the Satan asked , "I have an idea! Do you want to play with Sera-tan again?".

"Yeah sounds like fun!" Natsu grinned.

Then Natsu stopped dancing and caught a scent, a very good scent. A scent which Happy had also caught and was very fond of.

Without the Satan magical girl noticing, the dragon slayer and talking cat rushed off towards the buffet of food the was just set out.

"FOOD!" Natsu cheered while drooling.

"FISH!" Happy cheered while drooling.

Both dashed off towards the buffet, while Serafall looked down and continued to talk not noticing the two, "Sooo Sera-tan saw you during the Rating game and thought you were pretty great…maybe you would want a special autograph?".

Looking up she saw the pink haired man and his friend were gone.

She stopped dance and stood on the table and looked around for her new friends, having a confused looked she said aloud to nobody, "Where did you go?".

* * *

-With Happy and Koneko-

Happy was stuffing his mouth with as much fish he eat.

Gulping down his meal, he turned away from his fish, his fish! For a second to take in his surroundings looking at the different people at the party.

*Sigh*

All this mentioning of partying made the blue cat homesick, wishing he was back at Fairy Tail….

Maybe eating a fish with Carla. He really did miss her, but he wondered how would Carla even manage to live without being in Happy`s arms….

*Sniff*

Turning his blue head, he noticed he was sitting next to that girl who was like Wendy but, monstrously strong, emotionless, and had white hair.

'What was her name?...Oh Koneko! No, that doesn't sound right...'.

Looking at the white haired girl and paying a little more attention, he smelled something familiar from the little girl…..something that smelled almost like Carla!

She was just sitting there looking off into space, feeling like making a new friend, that even smelled like Carla so she couldn't be that bad.

Happy took a fish from his plate and offered it to the silent girl.

"Wanna fish?" Happy offered.

*A few moments of awkward silence*

Without saying anything she took the offer and started eating the fish.

Shrugging, Happy went back to eating his fish with gusto.

* * *

-With Natsu-

Everyone watched with wide eyes and bewilderment as they saw a pink haired Dragon slayer devour plates of food faster than he could breath.

It didn't help either when Natsu no mercy for the buffet and not even the flames from the barbecue was spared….

As he just kept eating, the high-class devils thought a few things like,

'Where does he put all that food?'

'Does even gain weight from eating that much?'

'Where are his manners?'

'Did his master not train him properly?'

'Damn! He took the last chicken wing!'

*BURP*

Belching a few flames from his mouth causing some close by devils to back away from the sudden flames slightly. Natsu didn't care and went back to eating as he stuffed a random piece of meat on a bone into his mouth.

However Natsu felt someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning to see who it was, he saw young man with black hair and violet eyes, he was very tall and had a muscular body.

This young man was dressed in a similar suit as Natsu, this young man was Sairaorg Bael. The heir to the Bael Clan and the cousin of Rias Gremory.

With a wide grin and eager eyes, Sairaorg asked, "Are you Natsu Dragneel?".

Gulping down his food, Natsu said, "Yeah who's asking?".

"My name is Sairaorg Bael!" said Sairaorg as he punched Natsu square in the jaw, sending Natsu crashing into table, scaring the high-class devils and ruining their dinner.

"And I hereby challenge you to a fight, lets see if it`s true how strong they really say you are!" finished Sairaorg as he lowered his extended fist and prepared himself into a ready stance.

Natsu stood up and removed a piece of wood from ontop of him. Looking over to the guy who punched him, Natsu saw a too familiar look on the black haired young man`s face, a look that craved for battle.

Showing off his own crazed smile, Natsu ran towards Sairaorg with his right fist cocked back as he yelled, "Right! Now don't cry when I pummel you!".

Sairaorg`s crazed smile widen even further as his opponent accepted the challenge.

"Yes I like that look in your eyes, very direct and straight to the point."

He then ran towards to the pink haired man with his right fist cocked as he yelled, "Just the way I like it!".

Both collided at the same time, as both their fists hit them both square in the face, making them fly back destroying tables.

The two battle maniacs grinned at each other and ran towards another ready to brawl it out.

* * *

-With Grayfia and Sirzechs-

Grayfia and her master were walking through the halls of the Gremory Castle.

They mostly walked in silence, but this silence was a bit different even from the maid. It was the silence of someone in deep thought.

The only thing on the maid`s mind was getting back to Natsu, so he wouldn't embarrass himself, destroy anything, or 'go Fairy Tail Style!' whatever that was….

Sensing his queen`s uneasy emotions, Sirzechs chuckled, "So Grayfia-san are you thinking about Natsu-kun?".

She went stiff knowing she was caught, for a second she was about to deny it with her normal monotone ice cold attitude towards life or with her 'job'.

She sighed, "Yes, I`m just worried something bad will happen while he`s alone, especially with your little sister`s queen lurking around…." Grayfia mumbled the last part but Sirzechs easily caught it.

Then wanting to take more of an interest into his servants personal lives, Sirzechs asked, "Ooh do you have feelings for Natsu-kun?".

"..."

Grayfia kept walking and didn't reply.

Taking the silence as an answer. Sirzechs smile grew as he continued to talk, "Natsu-kun may not know it yet, but he seems to naturally attract others to him and to add that he is currently a devil now…".

The duo walked back to the hall, where the party was at.

"The devil population was dangerously low after the last Great War and with the introduction to the Evil Pieces System. Increasing our numbers have been one of our priorities, so having many 'partners' is encouraged."

"Natsu-kun is a very strong devil, so it is easy to see him attracting many 'partners' in the future, but Grayfia-san…" Sirzechs eyes glinted. "Even if sharing is allowed, will you easily give up? Or will you take **first** place next to him and stay by his side?".

"*Cough* Are you referring about an Alpha Female?" Grayfia asked covering her blush.

Walking into the room, Sirzechs turned towards the crowds and said, "I don't know."

Ands he left, finishing his conversation with his [Queen].

Grayfia was left standing by herself as she thought over her master`s words.

Now even if it was common for devils to share one partner doesn't mean she wanted to!

Devils are a race driven by their greed and lust, so Grayfia being selfish was pretty normal and may have been influence her decisions.

However it is possibly inevitable that it will happen, but…

'If I do have to share Natsu….then I`ll just use everything in my power to make sure I`m first place in his heart!' Grayfia resolved in her mind.

*Sounds of shouting and furniture being crushed*

Then hearing a commotion, which was most likely Natsu causing trouble. She headed over to deal with the problem.

* * *

-With Ravel-

Ravel was gently drinking a glass of wine, trying to make conversation with a group of older devils.

Until a blur of pink reached her eye and knocking her over onto the floor and spilling her drink.

Using her hand to stop her dizziness, she was about to explode and yell at who ever landed on top of her but she stopped seeing Natsu get off her and dust himself off.

"Natsu-san?" she stuttered with an embarrassed face.

Seeing her crush, on top of her also wasn't helping her blush.

She was going ask why he was there but it seemed he didn't even care or didn't even notice she was there, all he cared about was the person he was looking at.

Looking over to where Natsu had come from, she saw a laughing Sairaorg, "Haha is this all you can do?".

"Shut it!" Natsu grumbled and dashed back at the black haired man with a blur of punches.

Ravel watched from the side lines as she saw Sairaorg and Natsu battled it out in the party hall! They punched and kicked each other in a blur of movements, comically creating a dirt cloud as they fought.

Getting off the ground, she tried thinking quickly of what to do.

She wanted to stop the fight. However Ravel knew she couldn't stop the two battle maniacs even if she tried.

However she knew someone who could stop them….

Rushing through the crowds, Ravel finally found the silver haired maid walking in her direction.

Cheering in relief Ravel said between each breath, "Thank….Hell…..I…..found….you!".

"Ravel-sama what`s wrong, did something happen?" Grayfia asked slightly worried but she had a guess who it was…

Taking a deep breath, Ravel told, "It`s Natsu-san! He and Sairaorg are fighting, could you stop them!".

Grayfia *face palm*

Seriously Grayfia should have bet on the last lottery in the Underworld, because right now she was on a hot streak.

And hearing who Natsu was fighting wasn't much of a shock either. Grayfia had met Sairaorg before on many occasions and knew he had a tendency to fight anything that was strong.

Grayfia looked at the young phoenix and reassured, "Don't worry, I`ll **handle** everything…".

Ravel gulped, just thinking of what the 'Ultimate Queen' meant by **handle**?

The two, then headed over to where the fight was happening, and as they were walking Grayfia leaned her head to one side. Dodging a chair, before it passed her head and then she went back to walking like the chair never even happened.

* * *

When the two females got there and they saw a bunch of limbs flying around striking at the other.

And like the rest of the other devils who watched, they all sweat dropped seeing how ridiculous they fought.

Natsu and Sairaorg were firing punches and kicks turning their limbs into blurs. But what was added onto the weird sight was how the two looked like two little kids fighting over which pokemon was the best.

Pickering and complaining they threw insults at each other which probably could have been way better and added on to how silly they looked.

At this point Happy knew what was happening and watched with a comforting smile, remembering how Natsu would always get in fights with Gray very similar to this.

"Wow I think Gray would be jealous if he saw this!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

-Back in Earthland-

Gray was walking along a county road with Erza and Lucy, until he felt a weird feeling run through him.

Stopping in the middle of the road, the redhead and blond looked to see what was wrong with the Ice mage.

"Gray don`t tell me you're going to strip again!" Lucy complained.

"Fullbuster what`s the hold up?" Erza asked.

"I don't exactly know, but it feels like I've been left out of something…" Gray wondered out loud.

"Weird." Lucy commented.

"Well hurry up! This acting job isn't going to do itself!" yelled Erza as she continued to pull her cart full props.

"Yeah I`m coming!" Gray sighed as he put his hands in his pockets as he walked.

* * *

-With Natsu in the Underworld-

Both teenagers stopped their fighting for a second before slamming their foreheads together, trying to push them back using their head as they continued to shout really bad insults, that were not least creative.

"Stupid head!" shouted Natsu.

"Pinky!" shouted Sairaorg.

Now Grayfia had enough.

She walked up to the fighting devils, both not noticing she was coming towards them.

Grayfia stood right next to Natsu as he continued to stare down Sairaorg and with a raise of her right hand, Grayfia smack down on top of the Dragon Slayer`s head causing his face to meet the floor with a loud *Thud*.

Everyone who saw Natsu get hit by the 'Ultimate Queen' flinched and cringed at the sight as if they could feel the pink haired man`s pain.

"Hey! who hit me!?" Natsu asked as he got off the floor ready to run his fist into whoevers face that hit him.

Sairaorg was about talk back to whoever interrupted his fight but stopped once his eyes met with the coldest gaze he ever received.

He put his hands up in defense and slowly backed away and before he left back into the crowd, he turned to Natsu and said with a grin, "That`s was fun while it lasted too bad we could finish it, how about another time, my Rival."

Ignoring the person next to him, he turned towards where Sairaorg had left and shouted, "Hey get back here you bastard!".

Feeling pissed that he couldn't finish his fight, Natsu turned to the person and complained, "What the hell! You let him get awa- AHHH GRAYFIA!".

Realizing who he was talking to, the dragon slayer whimpered under the icy cold maid`s glare and got up as fast as he could and attempt to flee from the scary maid.

Until he was pulled back by his ear and dragged by the maid, "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ah Grayfia that hurts!".

The maid felt like he wasn`t feeling enough pain at the moment and pulled his ear even harder.

"OW OW OW!"

Everyone watching, including Ravel winced at seeing the pink haired man in more pain.

"What did I tell you before?!...nevermind it`s almost time for Sirzechs-sama`s presentation anyway." finished Grayfia as she rubbed her temple with her free hand as she dragged Natsu towards the stage.

As the pair left the area, Ravel paled as she thought, 'Maybe getting Grayfia was a bit overboard...'.

* * *

(A few Minutes later)

A lot of the devils at the party were here to celebrate but what they all wanted was to meet the new mystery [Pawn], 'The Pawn that beat a Phoenix'. After the rating game, rumours and gossips spread like wildfire, spreading word about the newest devil. Every person jumped at the closest chance to get as much information as they could from one of the few selected who had watched the game themselves.

The pink haired man was a mystery, and everyone was dying to know who he exactly he was.

Many people when they first saw the pink haired man at the party they were jumping in their shoes. They want to talk to him, but he was different, but that just increased the want to even talk to him even more.

Even reporters from big Underworld newspapers had come to get the latest story and information.

But don't get them wrong. They were also there to meet some other people that had become a little famous after the match, Rias peerage.

Akeno was already famous in the Underworld and was known for being equally attractive as the gremory heiress. And her fame had only increase and people would ask her question about magic and compliment how pretty she was in person. Also she received many marriage proposals and date offers but she kindly declined them.

And Kiba, even in the Underworld he is known as a pretty who has stolen the hearts of many single lady devils. After the game he would often get asked questions about what swords he would use and about his sacred gear [Sword Birth]. And even at the party Kiba was offered more wedding proposals, dates, and love letters, however he kindly declined all of them.

Koneko would be stormed by questions and compliments from guys who liked her, and a few from guys who like her petite body type, lolicons. However Koneko would only answer the questions with a cute nod and her stoic attitude only seemed to increase her appeal.

Finally the most newest famous member of Rias peerage, Issei. After his act of sacrificing himself for his master, he was called the hero pawn or Rias`s knight in shining armor.

Sitting on the stage, in each of their own mini thrones, sat each of the Satans.

Standing off to one side was Rias and her parents, Lord and Lady Gremory.

And standing on the other side was Natsu, Grayfia, and Happy resting on top of Natsu`s head.

(Sound of a spoon hitting a Glass)

"Greetings, may I have your attention." Sirzechs asked to the crowd and gathering your attention.

During this exchange Serafall was waving wildly to her new friend, and taking the kind gesture Natsu smile as he waved back.

Getting a nudge from Grayfia, telling him to stop.

Sirzechs continued with his speech, "Thank you for coming, It`s an honour having you all here tonight!". The audience clamped and cheered. "Tonight was to celebrate the first victory of my dear little sister," He directed his hand to a slightly embarrassed Rias as more clapping came from the audience.

"And the rating game declared if she had lost she would be married to Riser Phoenix-san and if she had won, winning to decide her future".

"Now I`m sure you are all aware of the [Pawn] who secured Rias`s victory during the game. If he wasn't there I don't how Rias would of done, no offence to her or her peerage." He apologized and getting a nod from Rias.

"However I feel like I should tell you the truth…" Getting some confused looks from the crowd. "The [Pawn], Natsu is not her own." Rias went wide eyed, she did not think her brother would tell them this soon.

"Before the game Rias had used all of her 8 [Pawn] pieces on one [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou." He direct his hand to an awkward Issei as he nervously waved his hand at the crowd.

"You may be wondering how was it possible for her to have more than 8 [Pawn] pieces? No, the game was not rigged or her pieces. It is known that Maou pieces are worth more than the average pieces….so by Rias trading her remaining [Knight] and [Rook] pieces to me, I traded my [Pawn] to her…"

Sirzechs smiled as he looked at all the shocked faces in the crowd, especially the looks Ravel and her Lady Phoenix currently had.

"Yes this [Pawn], Natsu Dragneel is my own [Pawn]."

*GASP*

Lady Phoenix and Ravel were shocked beyond belief causing Ravel to drop her folding fan to the ground and just stare with wide eyes at the dragon slayer.

And Lady Phoenix`s smile grew even bigger now knowing, that her possible future son-in-law is directly connected to one of the Satans.

"It has been known that my peerage is currently filled but, actually I had one [Pawn] piece left. Satans don't often get to compete in Rating Games, so we tend to trade our pieces to see how they fare." Sirzechs smile was huge, like a child getting a new toy.

"The agreement was that she would use Natsu-kun for the match with trading her remaining pieces and would owe me a favor after. Don't worry this has all been approved by Devil Officials, and now that the match is over. She will give back Natsu-kun, while I give back her pieces as promised. I would like to thank you again for coming tonight and have a wonderful night!" Sirzechs bowed and walked off the stage.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So I got this chapter around a week, but it took longer than I thought sorry about that guys.**

**And just mentioning this but Tannin will not know who Igneel is! Go check chapter 3 because its change. I change it because I thought it would help the story flow better. **

**So if you wanna review that would be cool :D **

**Good night sport fans! This is Cuhar Logging out!**


	8. Maids, Phoenixs, and Sadists

Chapter 7

* * *

I would like to thank my editor **uruz**, for helping out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD, but oohhhhhhh if I did Season 3 would be out like right now.

* * *

LEGEND

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

-Natsu and Grayfia`s House in the Human World-

/POV Third/

The sun was shining bright in the morning sky, giving nutrients for plants, bringing smiles, giving millions of people sunburns, melting someone`s ice cream before they could eat it and giving that person a frown, wait it wasn't a frown but an upside down smile.

And out all of those trillions of sun beams hitting the earth, one just so happen to hit a house, more specifically, right through one of the windows on that house, in between the curtains and onto one sleeping dragon slayer`s face.

Stirring in his sleep, he attempted to ignore the sunlight hitting his face, but only failed.

Natsu Dragneel woke up and decided to get ready for the day but couldn`t sit up after noticing the weight on his chest holding him down.

Noticing the long silver hair, he automatically knew it was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge.

'She`s really weird. Why is she in my bed again?.' he thought.

If only he knew…

He ignored her and looked around and he noticed that Happy wasn't in the room,

'Where`s Happy?'

Then he looked back to Grayfia and startled noticing she was wide awake looking directly at him with her neutral expression.

"AHH!" Natsu squealed.

"You're awake, Now let`s get ready." Grayfia said.

"And It`s rude to yell in the morning."

"Yes ma`am" Natsu shakely replied.

Natsu Agreed with her, and they both got out of bed and started getting dressed.

Natsu wore a plain red t-shirt with brown cargo shorts and of course his white scaled pattern scarf.

Grayfia wore her blue and white french maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

"Hey Grayfia, You have your own room so why do you sleep in my room?" Natsu asked the question that was bugging him. However he didn`t notice how he did the same thing a lot to Lucy when he was back in Earthland.

"What do you mean this is my room?" she replied.

"But this isn't your room…" Natsu tired explain but was cut off.

"This is **my room.**" Grayfia said sternly, and from her tone she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

It looked like she was set on staying in his room for now, he is going to have a new roommate from now on. Now don't get him wrong, Natsu would love to have a roommate, they could have sleepovers every night. But his new roomate just happened to be Grayfia, and Natsu was definitely scared of that maid.

Natsu dropped his head as he and Grayfia walked out of the room and went to go get some breakfast.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs they both noticed the smell of someone cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Grayfia bit her lip with frustration, it was her job to cook, being a maid of the Gremory House but she the let it go. Already knowing who was cooking.

"FOOD!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

Natsu noticing the smell of cooking food he ran towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Ravel Phoenix cooking omelets over the stove with a frying pan.

Turning her head to see who was there Ravel smiled brightly as she said a little nervous,

"Ah good morning Natsu-sama!".

After the party Ravel had moved from the Underworld and is now living in the Human World along with Natsu.

Since she will be living in the Human World for a bit, her mother helped pack her more suitable clothes that help her blend in more. So she wore a white shirt with jean shorts and an apron that had some writing on the front saying, '#1 Wife Candidate'.

"Hey Ravel!" he happily replied back.

Ravel smiled before going back to finishing breakfast.

"Hey Natsu!" said a voice.

The one who spoke was Happy, and at the moment he was eating an omelet with …..fish in it.

"Happy so this where you've been, you better not of ate everything!?" Natsu yelled.

Happy giggled, "Well I would of if you kept sleeping in bed. I thought you would wanted to sleep in more because Grayfia is sleeping with you now."

Ravel stiffened a bit before going back to cooking.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked curiously and yet still annoyed that his partner wasn't sharing.

"Nothing." Happy replied and when back to eating.

"Well, breakfast is ready!" Ravel said.

By this time Grayfia had already walked and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ravel-sama." Grayfia neutrally greeted.

Natsu had sat down at the table with a plate already in front of him and a fork and knife in each hand, excited to start chomping down.

"Good morning Grayfia-san." Ravel greeted a little more nervously, the fact of Grayfia sharing the same room with Natsu was still on her mind.

Walking over to Natsu, Ravel put an omelet on his plate and cheerfully said, "I hope you like it Natsu-sama!".

And with that Natsu helped himself and started devouring his food.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes, hearing the new way she referred to natsu with '-sama' and how her apron had read, '#1 Wife Candidate'. It was so obvious. Grayfia just wondered how dense Natsu`s denseness really was. He couldn't notice the signs the young phoenix was clearly showing.

"Here you go, and this one's for me" Placing an omelet on her plate. "Now everyone enjoy!".

(After breakfast)

"Wow Ravel that was really tasty!" Natsu said laughing.

Ravel blushed and fidgeted with the bottom of her apron as she said, "W-well now that I'm living here I have to start pulling my own weight and it`s not like I just cooked for you or anything."

Grayfia rolled her eyes, she clearly saw the young blond girl had feelings for Natsu which made things a little more annoying for her future plans.

*DING DONG!* (Sound of a doorbell)

"I`ll get it!" Natsu said as he finished putting his dishes away and walked over to the front door to see who was at the door.

When Natsu had left the room, Grayfia and Ravel looked at each other as they narrowed their eyes. Ravel was less aggressive and more nervous being stared down by the 'Ultimate Queen'.

"So you and Natsu-sama share the same room?" Ravel asked her now known love rival.

"Making Natsu breakfast, '#1 Wife Candidate'?" Grayfia stated to her love rival.

Both of them stopped the conversation when they heard Natsu open the door.

"Akeno?"

* * *

Natsu walked over to the front door to see who was at his house in the morning.

But still Natsu was still eager to have more people visiting so he quickly swung the door open and excited said, "Hey! How may I help you!".

"Ara ara Natsu-kun~ I didn't know you would be so excited to see. Is that you have some plans going on in the bedroom?"

Natsu became puzzled when he saw Akeno Himejima, standing at his door carrying a large luggage suitcase and was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform which Natsu would refuse to wear at all cost when he wasn't at school.

"Akeno?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh hey! what brings you here?" he happily asked.

"What do you mean Natsu-kun? Ara ara I heard all about how Ravel-san moved in last night, ufufu I got permission from Buchou (Rias-president of the club if you didn't know) so now I live here." she answered as she entered his house and helped herself.

When she reach the end of the hallway she turned and asked, "And Natsu-kun if you didn`t mind could you help carry in all my things?"

"Sure!" Natsu said and started carrying in the giant pile of boxes and bags into the house.

"Hi Akeno!" cheered Happy.

"Ufufu Hello Happy-kun, how are you?" Akeno said.

"I`m good and I`m gonna help too!" Happy said and flew over to Natsu.

Akeno giggled as she watch Happy encouraged Natsu as he carried in all her things, it was noticeable that she had a seductive smile of an S! Carrying bags would be too easy for Natsu with his strength but Akeno had put a 'weight spell' on each of her things.

So she enjoyed watching him slightly struggle with the really heavy bags as he kept doing the job with a smile.

Oh she couldn't wait to make Natsu hers, it was like she was a predator closing in on her innocent prey. Just thinking about it made her a little hot.

Akeno then noticed 2 surprised woman standing at the end of the hallway, watching her as she walked into the house. She made sure to walk in between the two of them and just as she was between them she stopped and spoke just enough for them to hear,

"Ufufu did you think you could have Natsu-kun all to yourselves, Ara how selfish." Akeno teasingly said but knew the motives of the maid and young phoenix.

Akeno giggled as she continued to walk and headed upstairs to find herself a room.

Grayfia and Ravel gritted their teeth.

"It looks like we have a bigger problem now." Grayfia said trying to keep her frustration.

"Agreed, it seems the road to Natsu-sama`s heart is a tough" Ravel agreed slightly sad, now knowing it will harder for her to win her crush`s heart.

(10 minutes later)

After Natsu had finished moving Akeno`s things into the house, he wiped the little sweat on his forehead. Little did he know the boxes he carried were heavily enchanted with a weight spell to make them heavier than they would normally be.

"Phew I didn't know these boxes would be this heavy." Commented Natsu.

"I wonder what`s in them?" Happy wondered.

Before Natsu and Happy could look inside one of the box they almost opened, Akeno came down the stairs.

She had changed out of her school uniform and now wore a light purple dress and had remove her pony tail, which let her hair flow down her back and past her waist.

'Weird why did she change her look?' Natsu wondered.

However the two other woman had a bad feeling about this.

And Happy, well acted like he knew what was going on.

When Akeno walked by she whispered just loud enough for Grayfia and Ravel to hear, "You may have been here first but now, I will take the offensive."

Akeno went to Natsu side and grabbed his arm, making sure to push her two 'assets' against his arm and made sure they were as noticeable as possible.

"Hey Natsu-kun~ Let`s go on a date! I`ll buy you food if you do!" Akeno cheerfully asked.

Grayfia and Ravel were shocked at the sudden request, they just hoped Natsu knew what a date was and didn't agree.

"Sure!" Natsu excitedly said, he remembered Grayfia saying to him about being a 'date' at the party but he still didn't know what it was but Akeno just promised she would buy him food so he didn't care because he was getting free food!

Grayfia and Ravel`s mouth were gaped open but Grayfia saw that coming so she sighed but Ravel didn't so she stopped gaping and pouted.

"Happy-kun you stay here. We`ll be back later!" Akeno said and with that her and Natsu left the house.

When the door shut, Happy wondered out loud, "I wonder what that was about?".

* * *

-In Kuoh City shopping District-

/POV Third/

Akeno smiled as she dragged a barely conscious Natsu down the streets of the city. In her excitement she didn't notice Natsu was barely keeping himself up as they walked until he couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the ground.

Akeno looked to the downed Dragon Slayer as a seductive smile grew on her face as she saw Natsu covering his mouth trying to stop himself from barfing.

"Ara ara Natsu-kun what`s wrong, you don`t look so well?" Akeno asked as she looked closer at him.

"Transportation…."

"What?" for second she thought he heard him say transportation.

"Transportation! I think I'm gonna be sick…" Natsu prevented himself from barfing again.

Akeno giggled, "Ufufu don`t tell me a mighty dragon slayer is motion sick? And you're not even in a car so I don`t know how you could be sick."

"It`s not funny! (Sounds of Natsu being sick) Just looking at transportation and I`m done! I hate this world there's too much transportation!" Natsu complained.

Akeno giggled and helped him up, "Well we're anyway so there won't be any transportation for a while.".

Natsu took in his surrounds and saw a street with no cars and tons of stores he`s never seen before on each side and the street was filled with people walking with bags from the stores or they were just enjoying their day.

Natsu was filled with energy once again and stood up. There were huge buildings around everywhere, these buildings looked like they were made of glass and couldn't even hold their own weight and yet they were almost as tall as the Tower of Heaven, the tallest building Natsu has seen back in Earthland.

"You know if you aren't feeling well we could always go back before having that food I promised you…" Akeno offered with a teasing voice.

"NO! I`m fine! See I'm fine! Now lets go get some food!" Natsu rejected the idea with gusto, having to go back and not get the free food he was offered was just horrifying to Natsu.

Akeno was startled a bit by his sudden burst of energy but she smiled and grabbed his arm again, "Okay!".

They walked towards a store, continuing their date.

* * *

(Few hours later, around noon)

Natsu and Akeno spent the day going from store to store.

Along the way they got many looks from passing people, and jealous guys staring of lustfully towards her bust, currently pressed against Natsu`s arm.

Many of those stares belonged to students who went to Kuoh Academy.

There were definitely rumours going around about how Natsu Dragneel, the new transfer student, was on a date with one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

The deal Akeno made was that if Natsu bought her new clothes and things, he didn`t know why because she already had lots of those back in his house. What else would be in all the boxes he carried. She would buy him ice cream, this deal seemed pretty good to Natsu! If he realized that he was spending a lot more money for just one ice cream, he maybe would of thought differently.

While walking Natsu caught smell of dragon, a really powerful dragon! So he walked towards where the scent was coming from. He didn`t notice that Akeno walked into a store with stars in her eyes as she saw some many scary things like whips, cages, and collars….

Natsu walked along and found the scent was coming from a side road, maybe he could fight another powerful opponent. Or he could ask where Igneel was! When he got there he noticed that no one else was around, normally there would of been many people walking around but the street was silent.

In the middle of a street was young girl who looked like she was as old as Wendy with long black hair down until her hips and had gray eyes. He also noticed she had slightly pointed ears and wore a dark purple dress, with a lighter purple large bow tied around her waist and a frilly purple headband on her head.

He was hoping he could find that dragon he smelled earlier, but all he found was this little girl.

And then he noticed the young girl was staring directly at him with an unsettling emotionless gaze.

It was like she was so powerful that she didn't even care what was around her or even the world, as if she could stop anybody that was in her way.

"Help me…" She said.

Scratching his head confused about the little girls request.

Natsu asked, "Ummm sure what do you need?".

"He stole what is mine, help me defeat him." The little girl slowly walked towards Natsu extending her hand.

"What do you mean? Sorry I'm a little confused." Natsu smiled as he chuckled.

"You will help me get back what is mine." the girl said before she disappeared and not even noticing before it was too late.

Natsu was on his back being forced down by the little girl as she straddled his waist. He tried as hard as he could to push the little girl off him but it was hopeless.

The girl leaned towards his face extending her hand as a black snake appeared in her hand. This snake she made was one of her most powerful snakes and be given to the pink haired man.

Natsu didn't know what that snake was but his instincts were telling him to get away from that thing.

It was hopeless, he couldn't move even if he tried. Using her other hand she forced his mouth open and moved the hand with snake closer to his mouth.

Getting pissed about feeling helpless, Natsu smacked her hand away freeing himself from her grip.

"Tch" the girl was annoyed but was surprised someone was able to fight back against her, 'The strongest Existence' and the 'Infinite'.

Choosing the man in underneath her was the right choice, this man peaked her interest.

Using more forced she restrained him once again, which caused Natsu to growl in protest towards the girl`s face. Which left his mouth wide open.

And with blinding speed her hand with the snake was over Natsu`s mouth, the snake then forced its way into his mouth and then disappeared in his stomach.

Smirking for gaining an actual useful piece, the little girl got off the Dragon Slayer and said, "You will be mine, boy.".

Natsu coughed a few times before jumping to his feet and looked around for the little girl with angry eyes. No matter what whoever decided to mess with a wizard of Fairy Tail either a little girl or old man they were going to pay!

But when he looked around the little girl was gone like she disappeared and people starting walking around Natsu again as he was standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell? She asked me to help her and then she attacks me! What was her deal?!" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Natsu-kun!"

Natsu heard a familiar voice and saw a worried Akeno run up to him and latch onto his arm.

Honestly, Natsu saw that she really was worried for moment, before her face went back to that fake expression she normally had.

"Ara Natsu-kun you weren't trying to run away from me were you?" she asked teasingly.

Before he could answer her, she pulled his arm and started dragging him along,

"Ufufu, let`s go get that ice cream I promised you."

"Yeah! Can I have Dragon Berry! Oh man its been so long since I had Dragon Berry!".

Unknown to Natsu, as he walked. The black snake that was in his stomach was currently being burned alive by his body and was destroyed after a few moments causing the Dragon Slayer to burp as he ate an Ice cream that wasn't, sadly, Dragon Berry flavoured….

* * *

-Later that Day, in O.R.C clubroom-

/POV Third/

Natsu was sitting on the couch next to Ravel while she petted Happy, while Grayfia stood behind Natsu.

Asia and Issei were preparing flyers, Kiba and Koneko had the other couch while Akeno stood next to Rias at her desk as her position as queen.

"Ok dokie, all set." Asia said cheerfully.

"Ok Asia and me are going to go hand out flyers now." Issei told Rias. "But seriously though I don't get why we have to do this on weekend when we don't have any school!" Issei whined as he continued.

"Yeah isn't this a thing for school how can we do stuff when school isn't going on?" question Natsu.

"And you!" Issei pointed at Natsu. "How come you get live with 3 beautiful girls, while I don't…" Issei cried anime tears.

Natsu only tilted his head in confusion which made Issei even angrier. This guy didn't even know how lucky he was and how Issei only dreamed of living with many beautiful girls. It wasn't fair!.

"Ufufu calm down issei and to answer both of your questions, it is a devil`s job to do deal with our clients so we have to run our operations 24/7. And to answer your second question, this school is very influenced by the Gremory family so we can use this clubhouse whenever we want." Rias explained.

"Ohhh" Issei and Natsu both intelligently replied.

Issei turned to Asia and asked, "Alright you ready to get going?".

"Hold on" Rias folded her hand together and rested her chin on her hands, "I think you will be glad to know that your flyer days are over."

"They are?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry this isn't a punishment. You both did great work but normally flyers are the job of a familiar." Rias reassured any confusion.

"So this is like a promotion?!" Issei excitedly asked.

"I guess you could think of it like that."

"Hell yeah!" Issei shouted with excitement.

"But…" Rias stood up from her seat. "We need to find you two familiars."

(Knock Knock*)

"Yeah come in." Akeno said.

Natsu looked over and saw two familiar people, the last time he saw these people were since the rating game.

They were Sona Sitri, president of the student council and Tsubaki Shinra, vice-president of the student council.

However along with those two were a few more people that Natsu has never seen before.

Except for Natsu his memory isn't the best.

Ravel stopped petting Happy and glanced at the new people, "Who are they Natsu-sama?" Ravel asked.

"Ummm" Everyone looked at Natsu try really hard to think. "I don't know." he answered like Happy, causing everyone in the room's sweat to drop.

"We visited you before your rating game with riser?" Sona helped

"Ohhhh you're those ladies that looked at everyone with cold eyes!" Natsu exclaimed.

He Received a chuckle from Issei, but he got yelled at by Saji.

"Hey watch who you're laughing at bud!" Saji yelled for Sona`s defense.

"Hey your the guy from class 2-B who became the Student Council Secretary, I think I might of voted for this guy." Issei said completely ignoring getting yelled at.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona said proudly.

Issei stepped towards and extended his hand for a handshake, "Well I guess that makes us twinies right?".

"Can it D-bag! You're a bad example for devils, you don't deserve to be in the same room as extinguished devils like the Sitri`s" Saji cockly boasted.

"Hey you take that back!" Issei demanded.

"Ha like you could do anything to me, I took up 4 [Pawn] pieces bro." Saji bragged while putting up four fingers.

"Saji he took 8 [Pawn] pieces, make sure to count your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself" Sona told Saji.

"What you gotta be freakin` kidding me right?" Saji question as he was shocked.

"I`m a [Pawn] too!" Natsu added.

Saji backed up a bit away from Natsu with a little fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Natsu Dragneel, we know all about you [Pawn] of Sirzechs Lucifer" Sona stated.

Making some of her members a little nervous where they stood hearing the new information.

"Ok I think that`s enough." Rias stopped before they went off track. "So Sona why did you come here?".

"I came to inform you that I will be getting familiars for my newest servants." told Sona.

"Oh what a coincidence, I was going to get a familiar for my servants as well next week." Rias said as she smirked.

"Well this is a problem, because he only takes one person once a month" Sona thought as she put a hand on her chin.

"In that case how about we settle this with a friendly contest?" Rias offered.

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins gets to make their request first." Rias explained.

"Surely you weren't talking about a Rating Game?" Sona questioned.

"No, they would never lets us do something like that for something so simple."

"Then what do you have in mind?". Sona questioned.

"I know. We should settle this the good old fashioned high school way, with sports!" Rias excitedly said smiling.

"And Issei, please don`t get yourself hurt." Rias said.

While Rias and Sona were talking, Issei and Saji were shaking each others hand, gripping harder to fight over the right for Asia. And during the middle of their fight, Natsu thought it looked fun so he decided to join in and grab both of their hands and crush them in a death lock and shake his hands and their hands up and down, while Happy cheered him on.

"Go Natsu show them who`s boss! Wait….Natsu abort!" Happy yelled when he noticed the silver haired maid approaching, but he was too late.

"Natsu, please control yourself in front of guests" Grayfia said before hitting the back of Natsu`s head, making everyone in the room whince as if they were being hit as they saw Natsu being dragged away by the maid.

* * *

-Kuoh Academy, At lunch time a few days later, in Natsu`s class-

/POV Third/

A few days have gone by since Rias and Sona decided to see who was going to get their familiars.

They decided whoever won in a game of high school sports than they would get to make a request to the Familiar Master but, they haven't decided what sport they would play until today.

Natsu was bored out of his mind trying to sleep on his desk at lunch break in his classroom.

And the rumours about him going on a date with Akeno had spread the first day after the weekend. Natsu didn't see why everyone was freaking out about the news, it was just ice cream, right?

Issei and his friends were chatting away about the news that was spreading around that day.

"Hey Issei, did ya' here? The Student Council President, Sona Sitri-senpai and The Occult Research Club President, Rias-senpai will be playing a match of tennis together?" said Matsuda.

"And I heard Tsubaki Shinra-senpai and Himejima Akeno-senpai will also be playing!" Motohama added.

"Guys I know." Issei said placing a hand each of their shoulders. "This must be a gift from the heavens because when there is tennis there must be…" Issei winced in pain from talking about heaven because you know, he's a devil, and is rejected by the system God built.

"SHORT SKIRTS!" all three of them yelled together with perverted smiles on their faces and crying anime tears.

Aika Kiriyuu walked up to the perverted trio along with Asia.

"Ara look what we have here." Kiriyuu look at each boy, and more especially a certain area which each boy covered up.

Aika Kiriyuu was a really good friend with Asia after she transferred. She has brown braided hair on the sides and flows back to her shoulders and has hazel eyes. And like Motohama`s ability to calculate any female`s body measurements just by looking, Kiriyuu has the ability to calculate any male`s "Manhood" just by looking. Also she has been known in the past for giving perverted advice to Asia on how to get closer to Issei.

"Well even if you were to get lucky you wouldn't be able to please their standards anyway." she teased. Taking another look, she moved her glasses a bit as she looked at Issei before looking away.

"Maybe Issei, you could but why choose Rias-senpai or Akeno-senpai when Asia here…" she wanted to asked because Asia was already there and liked the boy anyway, but she was cut off by her same friend, Asia Argento as Asia put her hand over her friend`s mouth to stop her from telling Issei her feelings.

"Geeze Asia-san why don't you want me tell him, it would be so much easier." Kiriyuu teased.

Asia was red in the face, embarrassed because Issei almost found out about her feelings for him, "Please, not yet".

(*Knock knock*)

Gentle knocking was heard at the door to the class and everyone looked to see who it was, it was Ravel Phoenix the new transfer student in first year.

"Hello is Natsu-sama here?" Ravel nervously asked while trying to hide something behind her back.

"Isn't that the new transfer student in first year?" One student asked.

"Yeah! She's so Kawaii!" A few boys and girls said.

"Wait! what does she want with Natsu-kun!?" one jealous girl demanded.

"I heard she`s part of the Occult Research Club."

Ravel got more nervous standing in front of the class until, Asia being the kind girl she is helped her out.

"Yeah he`s right there." Asia kindly helped.

"Thank you Asia-san" Ravel nodded and walked over to where Natsu sitting.

Ravel noticed she was getting a few lust filled stares from the guys in the class and angered looks from the girls. She stopped in front of him and tapped his shoulder.

Natsu felt someone tap him so he looked up to see who was there, after a half day of school his brain was already trying to shut down.

Noticing another familiar face he said, "Oh hey Ravel!" he cheerfully greeting her with his typical Natsu grin.

Most of the fan girls blushed seeing his famous smile.

Then it registered that he didn't use any suffix with her name.

"He didn't use any suffix!"

"Are they dating?! Wait I thought he was dating Akeno-senpai?"

"You son of a bitch!" Matsuda yelled and was prepared to hit Natsu with a fist filled with jealousy, but he was knocked on the head by Kiriyuu.

"Akeno-senpai and now Ravel-san! This world is too cruel!" yelled a crying Motohama.

"I know it`s so unfair!" complained a crying Issei.

Back with Natsu and Ravel.

"So Natsu-sama, I was making lunch this morning and I happened to make an extra bento, so here." Ravel handed over the wrapped bento covered in hearts that she was hiding behind her back.

Seeing the awed look on his face Ravel blushed and puffed her cheeks, "It`s not like I made it for you or anything!".

Natsu took the bento and start eat to his heart pleasure. Why were people being so nice to him all of a sudden?

Around the room, people were completely shocked. The guys and girls were crying by this point complaining about how cruel this world is.

"Thanks Ravel, this is so good!" thanked Natsu as he put more food in his mouth.

Ravel blushed even more, "t-thanks-s" she stuttered.

"This is so much better than Grayfia`s cooking! I got to show her" Natsu laughed and ran off into the hall for his search for the maid.

"GRAYFIA!"

"GRAYFIA!" Natsu shouted out to Grayfia as if she were there as he ran down the hallway.

Everyone's sweat dropped as they watched the pink haired dragon slayer run out the room carrying the bento. And looked at the girl who was unaware that he ran off.

Ravel didn`t notice that her crush had run off because she was too busy holding her blushing face with her hands, swaying in her spot.

"He liked my cooking….he liked my cooking…" Ravel muttered to herself.

As Natsu ran past Kiriyuu, she managed to get a good look at Natsu`s 'area' for the first time and what she saw left her speechless.

Kiryuu collapsed on the ground and the perverted trio and Asia got worried and tried to help with what they could.

Asia picked Kiriyuu off the ground. Her face was red as a tomato ,and she had visible nosebleed.

"W-what`s wrong? Kiriyuu-san?" Panicked Asia.

"It was so….it was so…." Kiriyuu tried speak but couldn't before she passed out.

* * *

**Author`s Note:**

**So school has started for me but that won`t scary me away so I will post every weekend.**

**...**

**Now I thought you guys might find this funny but, the way how Ophis forces a black slimey snake down people`s throats is kinda werid.**

**So now I refer to that as, 'Snake Rape'.**

**...**

**Also the new harem list is;**

**Grayfia**

**Akeno**

**Ravel**

**Serafall**

**Ophis**

**Kuroka**

**Rossweisse**

**maybes...**

**Bennia**

**There now it`s official. There will be no more adding of characters.**

**Also while reading the story how about cheer on your favorite pairing with Natsu?**

**You cheer on your favourite girl either in the reviews or I made a poll so you can vote who`s your favourite.**

**So far you can vote for the pairings that are now in the story.**

**...**

**Natsu + Grayfia = NaFia**

**...**

**Natsu + Akeno = NaNo**

**...**

**Natsu + Ravel = NaRa**

**...**

**Natsu + Serafall = NaFall**

**...**

**Natsu + Ophis = NaHis**

**...**

**Now these won`t change the plot and sway who Natsu is going to be stuck with. This is a harem story, remember that.**

**This is just for fun to see who you`re cheering for! :D**

**Now goodnight Sport Fans! This is Cuhar Logging out!**


	9. Familiars and Infamous 3 way sandwich!

Chapter 8

* * *

I would like to thank my editor **uruz**, for helping out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. period.

* * *

LEGEND

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

-The Evening of the full Moon, a week later in the Kuoh Academy Gymnasium-

/POV Third/

After the tennis match, the game was finished as a tie because no one could keep playing as they had broken all their tennis racks.

So a week later the night of the full moon, the last night to decide who was going to get their familiars, and the game chosen to decide who will get their familiars, was Dodgeball.

So there stood the Occult Research Club on one side of the court, and on the other side stood the Student Council.

Both teams wore the school gym uniform, so of course white shirts with the crest of the school and blue bloomers.

But the Occult Research club wore white headband with kanji sewed onto them with red string that read, 'Occult Research Club'.

As Rias and her peerage stared down at their opponents, their headbands( made courteously by one Issei), following in the wind behind their heads, some wondered how there could be a constant wind in a closed building but no one asked further into it.

Then Momo Hanakai, servant of Sona Sitri being asked to be this game's referee, quickly raised a red coloured flag into the air as she yelled, "BEGIN!".

Natsu raced towards the balls at the middle of the gym, racing against the other team for an advantage.

The Dragon Slayer enjoyed himself as he laughed while he ran.

Hearing cheers from the sideline,

Happy cheered, "Go Natsu! Kick their butts".

"Go Natsu-sama!" cheered Ravel, she was off on the side not playing because she thought the game was below a high class-devil such as her self.

And next to the blue cat and small blonde girl was a stoic silver haired maid that just watched the game.

Given only a last minute briefing of how this game, 'Dodgeball' was played.

Natsu was one of the first people to grab a ball, and as he cocked back his ready to throw at any minute as he laughed, "Hahaha I don't really understand this game, but if all I have to do is throw a ball at someone`s face. Then this game is aweso-!".

Before Natsu could finish his speech a ball coated with a blue aura of magic, smashed right into his face, taking him out of the game and made him hit the floor unconscious.

"Out! One of the Occult Research Club has been taken out of the game." Momo announced.

The entire Research Club looked to see who threw the ball, wanting to avenge their downed friend and saw a smirking Sona.

"You have to do a lot better than that if you want to win, Rias." said Sona.

As the unconscious dragon slayer was carried off the court by Grayfia over one her shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Ravel was dramatically worrying as she looked over Natsu`s form, seeing if their were any injuries.

A buxom woman with long black hair, looked at the floor as she shook with anger.

Then she snapped her head up and sent the other team a deadly glare.

"How dare you hurt Natsu-kun! Only I'm allowed to do that!" furiously yelled Akeno as she threw a ball covered in a yellow aura.

Oh, this battle just got started!

* * *

-A one hour later back in the Club Room-

/POV Third/

"Victory!"

Everyone cheered as they toasted, each with a glass filled with champagne while Natsu had….juice.

Natsu pouted as he complained, "That was so unfair! Why didn't I get to hit somebody!".

"It`s because you stink." Happy teased.

"I do not!" Natsu retorted back.

"Don't complain it is bad for your image." Grayfia told.

"Natsu-sama, I think you did great!" Ravel complimented.

"Ahhh why do you get girls to fawn over you when you get hurt! It`s so unfair" Issei whined being completely oblivious to the blonde girl who was healing puff her cheeks as she pinched his arm.

"OW! But seriously, you think you got it rough. I got hit right in the 'love spot'! AHh ow ow" complained Issei as his sensitive spot was still hurting as he was being healed by Asia.

"Issei-san please, hold still I'm almost finished." Asia kindly encouraged him.

"Well at least we won, so that`s good." said Kiba as he smiled.

"Yeah, we totally beat those guys." said Akeno as she smiled.

"To the victor goes the spoils….." added Koneko.

Rias coughed and everyone looked to see what she had to say.

"Well I hate to break up this celebration but I think it`s time we go and get these two familiars." said Rias.

"Wait we're going now!?" Asia asked

Akeno prepared a red magic circle, in the centre of the room.

Rias explained, "Full moon tonight, so this our best shot to see him."

"See who?" Issei asked as the rest of the Research Club as well as Natsu, Happy, Grayfia, and Ravel who also happen to be part of the club as well.

"Well of course, the Familiar Matser."

* * *

-The Familiar Forest-

/POV Third/

Akeno and everyone appeared from the red magic circle and stood in the opening of a scary looking forest, a forest filled with dead twisted trees that looked like they came out of some typical horror movies that she had rent with Natsu a few days ago.

However instead of getting scared, he would complain at the people in the movie as if they could hear him as he would say, 'Punch him the face! Wha! Don`t just stand there! Do something!'.

This didn't make her happy one bit, because he was moving around too much for her to cuddle up next to him and act 'frighten' around him so he would cuddle her back.

However her plan didn't work at all.

'Tch'

Akeno kept her annoyance hidden as she continued to smile, a smile which almost looked fake and hid a sad past.

"Woah where are we?" asked Issei.

"Duh a magical forest where all the familiars live." explained Akeno.

Happy and Natsu just looked around, with a confused look of where they were, not scared of the freaky looking forest.

"Don't be scared, this very we got ours too." Kiba commented hoping to make his fellow servants more calm.

While Koneko, Grayfia, and Ravel nodded as well.

The familiar forest was where most devils got their familiars, is had been used alot for hundreds of years.

"That`s cool I guess, besides that fact I almost pissed my self" said a nervous Issei.

"Yeah it`s really freaky." Asia said a little scared.

"Who wants me!"

A loud voice was heard and everyone looked up to see a man standing on branch that was connect to a large tree.

The man had redish coloured hair that had a few bangs raising off his face and put into a ponytail at the back, but not as red as Rias or her brother. He looked like he was in his forties that was shown by some wrinkles on his face. He wore a white tank top and maroon cargo shorts. Around his waist he had a gray sweater tied around his waist and he carried a yellow hiking pack on his pack. On his feet he wore sneakers and he also had fingerless gloves on his hands and a purple baseball cap that had the front facing backwards.

If somebody were to look at him he probably would look like an energetic hiker.

"Hey buddy don't scare us like that!" yelled Issei.

However Issei was ignored as the man continued.

"The Master of the Familiar, a.k.a the Toji. If you goes to find familiar galore you've come at the right time, that`s for sure. The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one as your guide!" Toji finished with a big smile.

"Haha he talks funny!" comment Natsu as he chuckled.

"Natsu-kun if you didn`t notice, but Toji is way obsessed with making things rhyme." explained Akeno.

"Rhyme?" Natsu looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Akeno sweat dropped and didn't bother continuing she would explain later when they were alone, maybe get a little closer….

"Now how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires! A strong one? A fast one? One that likes to set fires?" Toji asked energetically.

Then a perverted smile made it`s way onto Issei`s face.

"Yeah do have any hot familiars with big tigos that like really nerdy white guys?" Issei asked with a pervert look in his eyes.

"Tsk Tsk" Toji said annoyed as he moved one of his index finger.

"This is why amateurs annoy. If you're seeking more than a toy, utilized your other head my boy to find the familiar who will be the best fit. Look for best personality, don`t look for best tit!" he yelled annoyed.

"Makes sense, but I would like one that`s really cute and fun to be around" asked Asia a little excited.

Toji`s annoyed face turn into an adorable face as he asked, "Fun? Done and done."

"Oh thank you so much." Asia happily thanked him as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

-In the familiar Forest near a small Lake-

/POV Third/

Toji instructed the group through the forest and to the edge of a small Lake.

He crossed his arms as he said, "This lake is awesome, righteous and right. At the bottom you'll find magical sprites".

"Yeah we just hit the familiar jackpot! She'll emerge from the water wearing nothing but a soaked see-through dress with hair long enough to tie me up. And she'll pull me below and we'll make sweet sweet soggy love!" Issei finished and start to pant heavily as he drooled at the thought.

"Natsu if you become a pervert like this one and you won't see the light of day ever again." Grayfia told Natsu who then shrunk at the gaze of the scary maid.

"Natsu-sama if you did become a pervert then I couldn`t help that, but still…." Ravel said a little worried.

"Ara ara I don`t mind Ufufufu" Akeno commented.

However Grayfia secretly wanted Natsu to be like that, Ravel was young but will soon develop these feelings, and the black haired bimbo was already trying to hit it off every chance they got. But seriously Grayfia wondered if the pink haired dragon slayer even had a sex drive in the first place.

"I`m nothing like GRAY! I don't even have a habit of stripping my clothes off!" Natsu retorted back.

"Hehe I think you did once during the rating game, Natsu" giggled Happy.

Now everyone knew some information about this Gray. Happy mentioned that him and Natsu were on the same team back at Fairy Tail and how they would always get in fights. Natsu wouldn't admit it, but Happy said that they were like brothers that grew up together.

And this new piece of information did gave a new light about Natsu`s other friends.

And all the girls in the Research Club have already seen Natsu`s physique once and blushed just thinking about it, and…...they wouldn't complain if Natsu had a habit of removing his clothes.

Actually for Grayfia and Akeno it would make things a whole lot easier, to start things….

"Woah check out the lake." Kiba pointed out.

Everyone snapped out of thought and looked at the lake.

A white glowing light came from the centre of lake.

"Here we go. Looks like a sprite is about to show!" Toji explained.

As everyone waited to see the water sprite, a tall and very muscular figure rose from the water wearing barely nothing other than a pink robe.

The figure turned around and shouted as it thrusted its arms to the side.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone was surprised, especially Issei who almost threw up in his mouth. They expected to see a slender and gentle woman but what they saw was an extremely muscled looking man with blonde hair that curled at the bottom and had a rigid face with pointy ears.

"Take a look, that`s off the hook." Toji commented.

"But clearly not off the roids! What is it, a competitive bodybuilder!?" screamed Issei in horror.

"Undine water sprites, with megawatt power! A familiar like that would your enemies cower!".

Issei was almost about to cry as he yelled, "Screw that! It looks like he can pick me up and break me in half."

Issei turned and looked at Toji, looking for a response.

"Not 'he'. Sorry but this 'he' is 'she'." Toji explained to the grossed out Issei.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth…" Issei said.

Issei might of thought the water sprite was bad, but Natsu had different thoughts….

With stars in his eyes Natsu said, "Oh man that guy looks strong! I so wanna battle this guy!" and as you could see he couldn't tell it was girl.

Natsu was about to go challenge the water sprite until he received a smack covered in ice magic to the back of his head, causing him to hit the ground and pick himself up again.

"Ahh Grayfia why did you have to hit me? Clearly I was busy with something!" Natsu whined.

But Grayfia wasn't going to take it.

"Natsu, there will not be fighting while I'm around. Would you like me to hit you again if you don't understand well enough?" asked Grayfia as a small smile reached her face.

Natsu quickly dashed away from the maid and hid himself behind a blushing, confused Ravel.

"Ah Natsu-sama!" said Ravel as she blushed.

"Yes Grayfia, I understand…." said a cowering Natsu.

"Ara Natsu-kun…" Akeno giggled.

* * *

-Along a Pathway in the Familiar Forest-

/POV Third/

Natsu, and the rest of the group were following their guide, Toji, along a path through the creepy dark forest.

Striking up a conversation after the awkward incident with the water sprite she-man, Asia nervously spoke up her opinion,

"That sprite back there, she had really kind eyes. Even though she looked tough on the outside, I can tell she has a good heart.".

Asia turned her head to the depressed Issei walking next to her.

"Oh yeah…..and pecs the size of my head!" Issei grumbled.

Natsu, who didn't understand the atmosphere at all walked up next to the couple and joined the conversation.

Natsu, however took Issei`s bad comment and took it as a compliment, "Yeah! Did you see how strong he was! Oh man I wished I could fight that guy sometime!".

Issei deadpanned and looked at the ranting Natsu with a straight look, "You do know that 'guy' was actually a girl..." Issei shivered again just from thinking about it.

The dragon slayer gained a blank look as he tilted his head to one side as he asked, "Really?".

Asia who had then joined the conversation gaved Natsu a confirming nod.

As if Natsu mind had blow, he had a blank look before the information processed and his eyes grew massively wide as he gained a mortified look.

"WAHHH! That was girl!?" He asked out loud and for everyone in the group including Toji sweat dropped at how long it took for him to notice.

'And this is the man who beat Riser Phoenix….' Rias sweat dropped as she thought.

Natsu quickly changed his face back to another battle craving face as he punched one fist into his open palm.

"For a girl to look that strong, now I really want to fight her!" the dragon slayer yelled excitedly.

As they were walking Toji, the Familiar Master, turned to the silver haired maid as he said, "He`s not the brightest lightbulb in the store, is he?".

The maid only gave an unfortunate nod to confirmed the guides suspicions.

Toji then went back to guiding the group of devils through the forest until something blue caught his eye….

"Oh my, look high!" Toji pointed up to small baby looking dragon with blue coloured scales and a pair of small wings.

Everyone stopped walking and looked up into the tree and saw indeed the tiny dragon perched up on top of a large branch in a tree.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"Ahh it`s really cute!" Asia commented.

"Cute but…" Toji was explaining until he was cut off by somebody yelling.

Then they saw that Natsu had disappeared and was approaching the dragon with a determined look in his eyes.

"Oi tiny dragon! Do you know where`s Igneel is?" Natsu asked hoping he could find a clue about the location of his adoptive father.

However the tiny blue dragon glanced at the pink haired dragon slayer, and as if he were a speck of dust. He turned his head away from Natsu, purposely ignoring the the pink haired man with a confident 'Hmp'.

Getting a bit angry from being ignored, Natsu didn't want to hurt the little guy because he was only a baby….

Giving the blue dragon another chance, Natsu asked again while gritting his teeth, "Oi buddy I know you can talk so just tell me where Igneel is and might not hit yeah.".

The dragon continued to clearly ignore Natsu, and that was when Natsu couldn't take anymore, "Alright! That`s it!". Natsu ignited his fists on fire as he continued, "See if you can take this-!".

Natsu was about to leap into the air and punched the dragon until it gave him some answer and teach who was the bigger dragon around here! Until….the blue dragon shot some lighting out of it`s mouth and shocked Natsu, stopping in his spot and fall onto the ground into a comically burned heap.

"...but is dangerous too." Toji and everyone else paled.

The Familiar Master continued his explanation and ignored the burnt Natsu who was being treated by a worried Ravel.

"When they get angry they have the power to shoot a lightning that is blue."

Grayfia didn't help because she`s seen the man take worse hits than that and didn't need to get worried, she still wanted to but someone beat her to it….

"Ara, Natsu-kun that looked like it hurt~Ufufu" Akeno giggled as her S-side was starting to show again and she went over to Natsu and see if he need her help with anything.

Back to the dragon….

"Wow that kind of dragon is pretty rare, isn't it?" Kiba asked.

"I think this is the first time I`ve actually seen one." Rias added.

Koneko didn`t say thing but she nodded her head in agreement. This was truly a sight to see.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, once these dragons grow up they can no longer be tamed!" Toji advised.

Thinking this would be a good fit for her pawn, Rias said to Issei, "Issei, since you possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. That sprite dragon might turn out to be a good fit.".

"Yeah that make sense!" Issei grinned. Putting his hands into an odd formation, "Dragon! I choose-" Issei stopped when he heard one of the girls scream.

"KYAA"

Issei turned around and saw Asia with a big blush on her face as she was being covered in green slime that fell from the tree branches above.

"Uh, Asia?" he asked.

Worried about what was going on, Issei looked around and saw the same green slime had covered the other girls as well.

"Oh my!" commented Rias as she blushed.

"Ufufu" Akeno nervously giggled as she blushed.

As the green goo continued to fall from the trees, as the knight of Rias Gremory. Kiba quickly unsheathed his sword prepared to protect his master.

"Ah! It`s green slime!" Kiba yelled out ready to defeat the level one mob.

But before he could go and help her and the others some of the had landed on his face covering his eyes.

"GAH!" he grunted trying to pull the slime from his eyes while he swung his sword in the air in the random directions.

"Ah it`s so naughty! I'm all slimy and wet!" Akeno said as her clothes were being dissolved away!

"No!" Rias yelled in protest as a massive blush was on her face.

As Koneko`s clothes were being melted away by the slime, she thought with a blush on her face, 'Ugh It`s so gross, vomit town...'.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba yelled in protest trying to remove the slime from his face.

Ravel was also caught by the slime and as her clothes were being melted away, she had a massive blush and said with embrassment, "Kya Natsu-sama! Please don`t look!".

However Natsu wasn't paying attention and was already arguing with the sprite dragon again.

And for Grayfia….well as a maid of the house of Gremory, she has to show a proper image at all times and wouldn't dare let this nuisance touch her. And as the slime almost came in contact, it would freeze into solid ice before shattering into glistening snow and float to the ground, leaving the maid spotless.

And Happy who was floating with his wings next to the silver haired maid, was being protected from the slime by Grayfia`s magic.

with a confused expression, Happy asked Grayfia, "Why are their clothes being removed? Grayfia are they weird?".

"Yes." Grayfia replied.

Issei was taking in a good look around as the girl`s clothes were being removed slowly, being a pervert and an admirer of the female body he couldn't help himself from getting a nosebleed.

Stopping his nosebleed with his hand, Issei had a perverted grin on his face as he said, "Dude...This is the best thing that has ever happened-!".

Issei was cut off as a small fist collided with his face, causing him to stop talking and fall to the ground.

"Suck on that perv-pants…." Koneko told Issei off.

With a huge perverted smile, Issei said, "It`s not my fault that you guys got slimed out of your clothes!".

"Kya my hands are tied, I can`t use my magic like this! Issei help us!" Rias called out to her pawn.

"I`ll save you! But first I have to save this image to the spank bank for later!" Issei said as he focused more with his eyes forcing his brain to remember the sight in front of him.

As Issei was looking around, Toji who had some slime covering his eyes and a visible nosebleed as well. Was standing next to the perverted boy giving some for info about the slime.

"Eating off clothes is the random power of this weird slime. Fun for a while but in the end an utter complete waste of time." Toji said.

Hearing more about the weird slime and its perverted smile, Issei perked up more and asked, "Is that all it really does?!".

Then looking back to the slime Issei put his hand in the air as if he were in class and announced, "I found mine! I want the slime to be my familiar right now!".

"Ah Issei don't do it! Choosing a familiar is one of the most important decisions you'll ever make, at least think more about this Kyyya!" Rias moaned as the slime started doing more perverted things to her body.

As steam started to come out of his nostrils, Issei declared with determination as he started crying anime tears, "I thought about it enough! This is the one I want for sure! Yes, every hot girl I meet will be instantly naked with this by my side!".

"No Issei don't do it! Kyaa someone help us!" Rias yelled out as she struggled against the green slime.

Stopping his argument with the tiny blue dragon, Natsu heard his friends crying for help. Pivoting around he saw his friends in trouble from this weird looking slime and that there clothes were being removed, slightly blushing at the scene of a bunch of almost naked girls. Yeah these guys were definitely weird in his books.

'These guys are weird why are they taking off their clothes?…..Wait! Maybe Gray uses this slime to remove his clothes back in Earthland! Yeah, he`s weird enough to uses this slime for sure.' Natsu thought.

"Natsu-sama please help!" Ravel cried out.

"Natsu-kun, please take your time!" Cried out Akeno.

Looking around he saw that only Grayfia and Happy were left untouched by the slime, wondering what was going on he looked at them with a confused face and only the cat and maid just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what was happening.

Well it didn't matter because his friends need him!

Natsu then jumped into the middle of the storm and heated up his body and melt the slime that touched his skin.

Natsu yelled,** "Fire Dragon`s Flame Vortex!"**

Then igniting both of his elbows and spun his body in circular fashion as a stream of flames flash burned and destroyed all the slime in the area without hurting his friends in the process.

Issei cried in horror as he saw the green slime turn into ash, running over to it he cried, "Oh yucky slime we were meant to be! Oh how cruel this world must be!".

"What`s his problem?" Natsu asked.

"He`s seriously too into this stuff." Kiba said a little worried for his comrade.

Smirking Toji added, "I've never seen a devil who come to forest for one of its biggest pests, I don't think this one knows theres more to life than breasts."

"KYA!" Asia screamed.

Issei turned around and saw there was still some remaining slime on Asia and quickly dashed over to her and grabbed her into a hug making sure to protect the slime.

Aisa blushed as her crush was hugging her as she thought, 'Issei is hugging me!'.

Then as Rias prepared a magic circle in her hand while covering her modesty with her other hand, while everybody else made their to the sobbing Issei.

"Move aside Issei, that a cursed thing must be destroyed at once!" Rias ordered.

"Please no, don't hurt slimey!" Issei cried out.

And before Issei could defend his almost familiar, a streaming of blue lightning struck Issei and the goo causing burns to Issei clothes and hair and turing the last of the green slime into ash.

"Cough* That….sucked…" Issei managed before falling onto the ground.

The group looked to where the attack had came from and saw that it caming from the dragon that was flying on circles overhead.

"Ah the sprite dragon used his blue lightning." Rias comment on how cute the dragon was acting.

Noticing that the last of the green clothes eating slime had turned to ash, Issei went over and picked up the remains while crying, "No, yucky slime!" Turning to the dragon. "This is your fault!".

Next, Issei was hit again by the same blue lightning turning him into a comical crisp.

"That was dope…." commented Koneko.

"Are you alright Issei?" Asia walked over to see if he was ok until something landed on her shoulder.

Looking at her shoulder she saw the same tiny blue dragon, was resting itself on her shoulder.

Looking surprised, Toji said, "Sprite dragons don't attack unless they believe their loved ones are in trouble, which in the familiar world means that dragon and lovely lady should be together on the double!"

"Does that mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" Kiba asked.

"Ahh he`s so cute!" Asia said as the dragon cuddled against her.

Everyone watched as the Asia smiled while hugging the happy dragon, which brought a warm smile to everyone's faces.

"Now isn't that sweet, Now I gotta take a shit so you guys gotta leave!" Toji said to everyone.

* * *

Two green glowing rotating squares were surrounding the blue dragon as it sat in the middle of the magic circle.

Asia was currently performing the contract with her familiar at this very moment.

With her hand stuck towards the sprite dragon, "In the name of Asia Argento and Devil`s everywhere. I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar forever" as she finished the green circle died down and disappeared, proving that the contract worked.

"Ah looks like you got a new friend. I think you two will be very happy together." told Akeno.

The blue sprite dragon flew into Asia`s chest wanting more hugs fromt the girl.

Giggling Asia said, "Hey that tickles, Rassei stop it".

"Rassei?" Issei questioned wondering where the name came from.

"For some reason that name popped into my head, I love him and everytime I`ll hold him I will think of you" Asia finished with a blush on her face.

Issei smiled and scratched the back of his head as he said, "That`s a really sweet thing to say Asia.".

However a certain dragon slayer then had something to say.

Making himself noticed, Natsu asked everyone, "So um what`s a familiar? I've been hearing this word a lot and don't really know what it is." Natsu smiled as he scratched his head embarrassedly.

"Yeah what`s that?" Happy asked also wondering what it meant.

Everyone looked at the two, just wondering how they spent this whole time not knowing what it was even after looking for a familiar for hours!

A little confused Rias asked, "Well Natsu, a familiar is like your own partner and servant that helps a devil with many things and can be summoned at any time. But I thought Happy was already you're familiar, is he not?".

"Happy isn't my familiar and NO! He is not my servant, he is my partner!" Natsu declared proudly.

"Yeah I`m nobody`s servant!" Happy added.

* * *

(Music Start: Fairy Tail - Charle No Kokuhaku - watch?v=IrD5Ithd5Hc)

* * *

Looking a little more closely at the flying talking blue cat, The Familiar was almost certain that a creature like that was a familiar. Even though he`s never seen this kind of creature before ever in his life, but now that he took a closer look at the cat he could tell that there was no familiar contract between the two.

Also Toji was amazed that even though the cat could talk and fly, it also naturally had its own extended lifespan and produced its own magic!

This creature easily amazed him, but was sadden after realizing something.

"Hey pinkie and the cat." Toji called.

"Yeah" both Happy and Natsu answered at the same time.

"This cat creature here I can see already can live up for a long time, however…..Now that pinkie here has become a devil, his lifespan now exceeds the amount of your cat friend…..So naturally you'll outlive the other and your partnership will come to an early end." Toji explained sadly.

"Then that means…" Ravel started but couldn't finish.

"That Natsu will out live Happy." Grayfia finished dealing the final blow of revealing the truth.

"Natsu…" Happy looked at his father figure with water eyes on the verge of crying.

"Happy…." Natsu was shell shocked to hear that eventually his best friend is going die before him! Natsu stumbled towards Happy ever so slowly as he walked.

The two met at the middle as Happy started to cry, with tears running down his face and Natsu still looking into space not believing what`s going to happen, they hugged as Happy was in full blown tears.

"Natsu I don't want that to happen! C'mon we're partners right?" Happy struggled as he asked.

"I know buddy! And I won't never let that happen…." Natsu turned to the Familiar Master with fire of determination in his eyes. "Please tell there`s a way to fix this!" Natsu pleaded.

Everyone who was watching looked at the scene in front of them, some tears were starting to form looking at the couple of best friends that would tragically end up being separated…

* * *

(End Music)

* * *

"Well there is one way, and it`s quite easy actually…"

"Tell me! What is it!" Natsu pleaded.

"Well if you don't mind, you could always make a familiar contract with your cat friend and then due to the contract, your cat friend`s life span will match yours and become equal. However that`s if you accept performing the Familiar contract." Toji explained.

Realizing their was way not to possibly lose his best friend in the future, Natsu turned to a teary Happy and asked, "Hey buddy, would you like to continue being partners, now and forever?".

Happy stopped his tears and looked at Natsu with a smile, "Yeah of course! We're always together!".

Grinning Natsu asked the Familiar Master, "Alright then how do you do this?".

A few minutes later, Toji explained the steps to Natsu on how to perform the contract.

As the greening squares rotating in a circle formation around Happy, Natsu stick his hand out as he said the lines, "In the name of Natsu Dragneel and Devil`s everywhere. I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar forever."

And with that the green glow slowly died down, now Natsu felt an actual connection between Happy and him, proving that it worked!

"NATSU!" Happy happily yelled.

"Yeah buddy now we can be partners forever like we promised!" Natsu said with a smile.

Looking at the two happy friends, the Familiar Master commented, "There`s nothing more beautiful in this world then the bond between friends!".

Getting everyone`s attention, Toji clapped his hands and then spoke, "Alright the full moon is almost gone, now scram! I got other shit to do!" Toji waved his hands before disappearing in the forest.

Issei looked at Natsu and Happy and Asia and Rassei. Then remembering how he lost his chance to get his own familiar…..

Yelling into the dark sky Issei yelled as he cried anime tears, "Oh yucky slime! Why did you have to go?!".

* * *

-In the Occult Research Club Room After School-

/POV Third/

Natsu Dragneel deeply sighed as he fell face first onto one of the many couches in the clubroom.

It was after school and the day after getting their familiars but someone would wonder why the dragon slayer looked so beat.

Well you could say that even though Natsu was a genius during a fight, he was complete idiot going to this school. Going to this school was almost like a personal hell for the pink haired man.

"Ah Natsu-sama, you ok?" Ravel asked as she sat down at the remaining part of the couch Natsu didn`t occupy.

"Yeah I'm feeling wonderful." Natsu replied sarcastically.

The blonde drill-like haired girl, Ravel Phoenix has been living with Natsu for over a week now and has become quite relaxed at home and at School. Of course being a student of the academy she also wore the academy`s school uniform for girls.

"Natsu-sama you should care more about your studies. Well it`s not like care about if you fail or not…." Ravel said and clearly worried about the pink haired man`s grades dropping.

"Yes, Natsu you should take your studies more seriously. It would be bad for a servant of Sirzechs to do so poorly." Grayfia said as she walked into the room with Happy.

"Well Erza did force it into him so I don't blame him…..school sounds scary!" Happy shivered.

By this point Natsu had sat up on the couch.

"Well I`ll make sure to fix that~" a lustful voice said behind Natsu as two slender arms wrap around him while two very large, soft orbs pressed into his back.

Natsu was not even fazed by this reaction…

Natsu looked behind him and said with a smile, "Oh hey Akeno!".

"Ara for Natsu-kun to be so intimate, could this be love? Ufufu" Akeno said.

Grayfia and Ravel had little shocked expressions as they looked at the raven haired queen, Akeno. Who just had walked in with the rest of the Occult Research Club and latched onto their favourite person!

Akeno ignored their glares and breathed onto Natsu`s neck as she continued, "We can always study together alone maybe in the shower or…".

"Not happening." Grayfia said sternly and sat closer to Natsu, exactly her whole right side was clearly touching Natsu`s left side.

To show what was hers, Grayfia had to show to others that she meant business.

Ravel blushed and realized what everyone was trying to do.

Ravel hasn't really done these sort of things before so she was kind of nervous but if she wanted to make Natsu her husband and not let down her family clan`s pride, then she had to take action too.

Ravel promptly sat next to Natsu left side, pressing their body`s together.

Natsu looked at Ravel with a confused, Ravel looked at his innocent expression and looked away with a 'Hmp!'.

A blush sporting her face as she mumbled, "Baka….".

Akeno noticed how these two were picking up their game, so now she had to get a little serious.

Pressing more of her chest into his back and wrapped the dragon slayer more into her arms.

"Ufufu" Akeno giggled.

Seeing the raven haired girl take action, Ravel and Grayfia pushed more of their bodies onto Natsu on each side.

Resulting in squishing Natsu into a sandwich between the 3 girls, making it very hard for him to breathe! They may have not looked strong but because all 3 girls were devils they naturally had more strength than humans.

"Gah Happy help!" Natsu muttered while being squished to his death.

"Naw I think this is payback for time when Lady Gremory squished me!" Happy said.

A panicked looked reached his face as Natsu yelled for help, "Ahh somebody help!".

But nobody did….

They all either watching jealously that they couldn't be that close to a special someone or for one Issei, who was just jealous that the dragon slayer was in an infamous 3 way sandwich and wanted to get out of it!

"He`s so lucky!" Issei cried out.

And for the 3 girls each one had a visible blush at feeling the direct contact and they could the heat coming off Natsu`s body, almost as if it was heating them up….

Seeing that these girls were about pounce on their prey right in front of them.

Rias coughed while trying to hold back her blush, getting their attention, "Excuse me. Please save that for later, I don't want to get the club room messy right after we cleaned it..."

The 3 girls noticed that everyone was watching them and stopped trying to remove the struggling Natsu`s clothes.

Each female then went back to sitting or in Akeno`s case standing, but still around Natsu`s vicinity.

"Now on to club activities, there`s nothing to report so just go ahead do your devil jobs then."

"I guess that means me…" Issei sighed and stood up, ready to spend another night with his weird clients.

Natsu then had a confused look and asked before everyone left.

"Um what do you mean by devil jobs?" Natsu asked Rias.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes excluding Grayfia, everyone at least thought he knew about devil jobs after being a devil for this long.

Well she had to answer his question as some point, Rias sighed as she explained, "Natsu-san, Devil jobs consist of handing out flyers, and making contracts with client so the Gremory House can make a profit. Eventually if you do these enough you can be promoted from a low-class devil and eventually all the way to high class devil."

"Have you never been on one before?" she asked.

"Nope!" Natsu deadpanned with face that looked like almost Happy`s face.

"But is this promotion like the S-class exam?!" Natsu asked excitedly while echoing the words 'S-class'.

Rias giggled, this man sure was filled with surprises, "I guess, well we do have a new client today so why don't you try it out for your first time and see how it goes?".

"Yeah I`ll do it and I`ll definitely become a high-class whatever and then stick in Erza and Laxus`s faces!" Natsu declared.

"Alright, please take this machine so you can make the contract and then just please step in this circle so Akeno can transport you to their location."

"C`mon Happy lets do this!" Natsu yelled confidently.

"Yeah!" Happy left from Koneko`s lap and flew next to Natsu.

Natsu took the machine and stood in the magic circle with Happy and before they knew it they left the club house.

* * *

-In the city of Kuoh, alongside a River that went out to Harbour-

/POV Third/

Natsu and Happy arrived eager as ever, finally they have a chance to become 'S-class'!

When they got there, Natsu took in his surroundings.

They were standing next to a river that lead out to another larger body of water, it was peaceful as the moon light refracted off the water`s surface.

And there by the shore was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. However with Natsu`s sense of smell he could tell that this guy was way older than his twenties.

He was quietly fishing.

The man sensed there were two more people around him and turned around. Almost as if a light sparkled in his eyes that these were the people he wanted to meet.

Having smirked he analyzed the two people.

There was a floating blue cat, and it was probably the weirdest angel he has ever scene but he could tell that the creature had a contract with the man next to it.

Finally the person he was dying to meet was the pink haired boy in a school`s uniform and wore a white scaled patterned scarf.

Easily the man could feel the unknown magic radiating off the pink haired boy.

A new unknown magic he so wanted to find more about…

"Hey devil, would you like to keep an old man company and be interested in fishing?" the man asked lifting a pole towards Natsu.

"Sure!" Natsu agreed and excitedly went head.

The man laughed, the personality of this person was definitely special.

Then the man noticed the cat looked kinda depressed, so the man asked the cat and gestured to another pole, "Would you like one to?".

"Yeah!" Happy happily took the pole and started to fish.

The man gave a hearty chuckle and casted his line out onto the water, this pink haired boy was definitely different. He almost had an aura to the heavenly dragons but yet was quite different.

The pink haired boy was a complete enigma of this world and the man was just couldn`t wait to find out what sacred gear made the boy so special…..

* * *

-At Kuoh Academy during lunch-

/POV Third/

Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra were walking around the courtyard until they felt danger, a source of danger that made their devil instincts yelled at them, 'RUN AWAY! right NOW!'.

Looking around Sona spotted to white cloaked figures, and what made them stand out more were the bandaged covered swords on their backs.

Sona at first glance could easily tell, those were Holy Swords.

Sona turned to her [Queen] and said, "Contact Rias immediately."

* * *

-Omake-

-In the Club room at Kuoh Academy-

/POV Third/

Grayfia right now was furious and down right pissed off.

She breathed heavily as she stared down at the struggling Dragon slayer that chained to a chair. With ice magic enhance chains. While she built up her magic to hit Natsu again.

Where Natsu was, he was screaming as he tried to get out of the chair but couldn't budge.

Right now, this is how Grayfia forced, I mean taught Natsu information during his lessons. And this is why Natsu was so scared of the maid, she was Crazy!

"AHHHHH Somebody Help! Get me out of here!" Natsu screamed.

"Ara Natsu, please answer the question how is light dangerous to devils?" Grayfia asked while she had a wicked smile.

"I don`t know! PLease somebody!" Natsu pleaded.

"Wrong! Light is poisonous to devils and could harm us if we even touch it!" and with that Grayfia blasted Natsu with another hit of ice magic.

"GAAH!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Now how is light dan-" Grayfia was about to asked the same question until the door to room opened and revealed Akeno!

To anyone this scene probably looked like the most kinkiest scene you could image, both the maid and dragon slayer were sweating and their clothes were in rough shape.

"Ah AKeno help me! Get me away from this crazy woman!" Natsu pleaded.

Licking her lips the S-side and M-side of her to act. This was the perfect scene she imagined with Natsu, but it was just them and not with the maid….

Well this could be second best and all she could get for now.

Licking her lips Akeno looked lustfully at Natsu as she asked, "Ara ara can I join?".

However the raven haired beauty was denied as Grayfia screamed at her, "NO! Get out!".

Getting told off by the 'Ultimate Queen' was probably one the most scariest things that happened in Akeno`s life. Not wanting to face the wrath of the maid, Akeno left the room without a word.

As Akeno left the room, Natsu yelled out to her, "Wait! Take me with you!".

Grayfia then had a sensual smile on her face, showing she was actually enjoying this….

Grayfia looked at Natsu and asked, "Now where were we?".

At this moment Natsu was for sure, he couldn't deny it. This woman was way scarier than Ezra!

And all Natsu could do was scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!".

* * *

**Author`s Note:**

**So here`s another chapter and finally the holy sword arc begins!**

**And I`m sorry I couldn`t update last weekend because well I was busy with the head start for the game Archeage all weekend :P**

**...**

**Now for the votes!**

**Currently...**

**Natsu+Grayfia = NaFia is in first place!**

**..**

**Following up Natsu+Ravel = NaRa takes second!**

**...**

**a close call but Natsu+Ophis= NaHis and ****N****atsu+Ser****aFall = NaFall **ties for third place

**...**

**While N****atsu+ Akeno= NaNo ****takes fourth place!**

**...**

**Thank you everyone for being so supportive! Now remember these results are not going to influence the story they`re only here for fun.**

**So keep on supporting your favourite couple pairing!**

**If you want drop a review down, no pressure. And keep following :D**

**...**

**So Goodnight Sport Fans! This is Cuhar logging out!**


End file.
